


Хроники Колыбели

by Altra_Realta, Green_Oak



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Investigations, Magic, Magical Realism, Mystery, Mysticism, Politics, Post-Canon, Private Investigators, Romance, The City (Thief), The Keepers, The Shalebridge Cradle, Thriller, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Oak/pseuds/Green_Oak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жадность не доводит до добра. Своего добра или чужого - но Гаррету не привыкать. Только... воровать он научился, а разбираться в интригах власть имущих - нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natty_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_M/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Хроники одного Города](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/204749) by Зелёный Дуб. 



> The main idea belongs to Зелёный Дуб aka [Green_Oak.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Oak)  
> Основная идея принадлежит [Green_Oak.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Oak)

— Тридцать золотых, — изо всех сил сдерживая злость, процедила я.  
Сидящий напротив скупщик Перри — толстый и плюгавый тип — смотрел на меня, словно я только что убила его любимую бабушку и теперь покушаюсь еще и на собачку. В общем, как только дело коснулось оплаты, мы резко перестали друг друга понимать.  
— Но я говорил, что заплачу тридцать, если ты принесешь кольцо в целости и сохранности! А на нем, сама посмотри, царапина! Пятнадцать, и только потому, что ты часто берешь у меня товар!  
— Сейчас царапина будет на тебе, — ласково пообещала я, делая большой глоток мерзкого пойла, выдаваемого здесь за пиво. — Большая, поперек шеи. И все мне за это только спасибо скажут.  
— Да это произвол какой-то! Нет у меня таких денег! И договор ты не выполнила!  
Терпение лопнуло.  
Я схватила Перри за ворот и притянула к себе, о чем тут же пожалела — воняло от него страшно.  
— Ты просил достать кольцо, сказал, что заплатишь тридцать золотых. Так? Так. Кольцо я достала, а денег нет. Не видишь несоответствия?  
— Но ты…  
— Заткнись! Или ты мне сейчас же молча отдаешь деньги, или я тебя придушу!  
Глаза скупщика расширились, и он посмотрел на меня с таким ужасом, словно я только что отрастила рога.  
— Ну! Деньги!  
— О… отпусти… — почему-то шепотом попросил он. — Я все отдам, отпусти.  
Стоило мне разжать пальцы, как Перри резво отскочил назад. Я с отвращением наблюдала, как он, не отрывая от меня взгляда, судорожно хлопает руками по засаленным штанам.  
Интересно, что его так напугало? Не моя же жалкая угроза, он такие по сто раз на дню получает…  
На стол громко упал кожаный кошель с деньгами, и Перри, поднявшись, бочком пошел к выходу.  
Нет, правда, чего это он?  
Я протянула руки к кошельку и столкнулась с жадным взглядом огромного косматого типа, который тут же заметно поскучнел и отвернулся.  
Да что происходит?  
Забрав деньги, я следом за Перри покинула «Летучую шлюпку» — маленькую забегаловку в Доках.  
Ночь встретила меня непогодой — дул холодный ветер, раскидывая прошлогодние, пожухлые листья по мокрому тротуару. Вдалеке кто-то невнятно ругался, и я прислушалась, но понять, стражник это или простой горожанин, было невозможно.  
Я поплотнее закуталась в плащ и свернула с узенького переулка на главную дорогу: при такой видимости на меня все равно никто не обратил бы внимания.  
И нос к носу с кем-то столкнулась…  
— А я надеялся тебя застать в «Шлюпке», душа моя. — Уже по одному обращению можно было легко узнать Гаррета.  
— Как ты узнал, что я там буду? — недовольно спросила я, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Тоже мне, великая тайна, Мафусаил рассказал. А что это с тобой?  
— А что со мной?  
Мы проскочили мимо замерзающего пьяного мужика, безуспешно пытающегося согреться возле факела.  
— У тебя очень красивые желтые глаза, — ответил он, бесцеремонно хватая меня за локоть и увлекая к открытым воротам в Старый квартал. — Такие красивые, что дрожь берет.  
Тут до меня дошло, почему от меня шарахнулся Перри.  
Единственный стражник, которому не посчастливилось охранять проход именно в эту ночь, грузно осел от удара дубинки Гаррета. Я изумленно наблюдала, как он оттаскивает в тень оглушенное тело.  
— За что ты его?  
— Это сержант Родли, с ним лучше не связываться. Полежит пару месяцев дома, и всем будет только спокойнее. Пошли скорей, я хочу тебе кое-что показать…

Кое-чем оказался старинный, явно видавший лучшие времена особняк. Возможно, когда-то он смотрелся красиво, но сейчас стены были обшарпаны, кое-где в крыше виднелись дыры, а два окна зияли провалами разбитых стекол.  
— Как тебе мой новый дом?  
— Гаррет, тебе не хватает денег на аренду? — осторожно спросила я, обдумав его вопрос.  
— Когда это мне не хватало денег на жилье? — фыркнул он. — Пошли внутрь...  
Дверь была заперта, что ни на секунду не смутило ни Гаррета, ни его отмычки. Несмазанные петли противно заскрипели в тишине, и на нас дохнуло затхлостью.  
— Это очень оригинально — воровать дома, — признала я, осторожно заглядывая внутрь. — Но если заявится хозяин? Замуруешь его в стену?  
— Ты становишься предсказуемой, душа моя. Этот дом — плата за одно небольшое поручение.  
Мы осторожно зашли внутрь. Слабенький шар света взметнулся под потолок, освещая узкую, запыленную прихожую.  
— И судя по тому, что у тебя нет ключа, ты его еще не выполнил.  
Пол был крепким и даже не скрипел под нашими острожными шагами. Вообще, осмотрев две комнаты, можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что для своих лет особняк находился в относительно неплохом состоянии. Хотя по фасаду, конечно, так сказать было нельзя.  
— На это требуется время. Вообще с этим поручением вышла забавная исто… что это?  
— Где? — не поняла я.  
— Наверху. Какие-то звуки.  
Я прислушалась, но вокруг было так тихо, что я слышала дыхание Гаррета.  
— Тебе показалось, — предположила я. — Или ветер что-нибудь потревожил. В крыше же дыра. Так что за история?  
Мы открыли высокие створчатые двери, которые не замедлили пронзительно заскрипеть, и оказались в огромной, просторной гостиной.  
— Ого…  
Хозяин даже не потрудился убрать здесь мебель. Старинные и дорогие диваны с креслами, изящные столики, табуретки для ног, даже книги стояли так, словно сюда вот-вот вернутся. Но при более тщательном осмотре было видно, что обивка давно потемнела и истлела под воздействием времени, а книга за авторством Ги Ределла рассыпалась в руках.  
Гаррет здесь смотрелся чуждой, яркой и ненужной деталью. Словно живой среди давно потерявших свой прежний облик покойников.  
— Так что за история? — зачарованно повторила я.  
— Пару лет назад ко мне приходила одна дамочка, — Гаррет медленно подошел к большому, закопченному камину и взял в руку громоздкую кочергу. — Просила достать кое-откуда несколько бумаг, сулила неплохие деньги, но я отказался. Неделю назад она пришла вновь.  
Он поднял на меня взгляд и вздрогнул.  
— С глазами-то что у тебя? — и резко поменял тему.  
— Наверное, давно не ела, такое бывает, — отмахнулась я. — Но людей это пугает, особенно незадолго до полнолуния. Продолжай.  
— Продолжаю, — кивнул. — Пришла с той же просьбой и гораздо большей оплатой. Дамочка была на этот раз такой красноречивой и убедительной, что я пообещал подумать.  
Кочерга с лязгом ударилась о камни, и я дернулась от неожиданности, когда из камина грузно вылетела огромная черная птица.  
— Кра-а!  
Испуганный крик прервался громким стуком, и я поспешно выпустила еще один шар света — очевидно, птица не видела в темноте.  
Нахохлившийся ворон нашелся на полу за диваном. Он беззвучно на меня зашипел, стоило лишь на шаг приблизиться.  
— Вообще-то я собирался и на этот раз ей отказать, но позавчера мне сделали предложение, от которого трудно отказаться. Да оставь ты птицу в покое, сама выберется утром.  
Я попыталась набросить на ворона старую, пыльную скатерть, но тот проворно увернулся и уверенной походкой скрылся в темной прихожей.  
— Она предложила тебе эту развалюху?  
— Нет, — Гаррет осторожно поставил кочергу на место и махнул в сторону следующей двери. — Мальчика зовут Дикки, и ему тоже очень срочно понадобились эти бумаги, а поскольку у него нет денег, он отдаст мне этот дом, как только я принесу ему записи.  
— Что же там в этих бумагах, если ради них расстаются с домом?  
— А это почти самое интересное, душа моя… посвети сюда.  
Мы вышли в просторный коридор, плотно увешанный картинами. Оканчивался он широкой лестницей, застеленной красной истлевшей дорожкой.  
В прихожей кратко и пронзительно крикнул ворон.  
— В бумагах есть предположительно способ лечения от «вечной бессонницы», но я не знаю, что это такое.  
— Никогда не слышала. И как ты собираешься эти бумаги делить между мадам и мальчиком?  
Гаррет только отмахнулся и продолжил подниматься по лестнице. Ступеньки еле слышно скрипели, но по ощущениям проваливаться под нами они не собирались.  
— Дамочка тщательно скрывала личико, но кое-что я про нее узнал. Вкусная вдова.  
— Гаррет! — возмутилась я. — О чем ты вообще думал?  
— Не ворчи. Она всего лишь вдова Бетанкура, того самого жлоба, который держал половину рынков съестного в Городе. Слышала про него?  
Я кивнула.  
— Поговаривают, он отправился на тот свет не без ее помощи. А вдовушка отобрала у лавочников оставшуюся половину…  
— Гаррет! — я вздохнула. — Или ты рассказываешь все без твоих дурацких попыток поиграть в тайну, или я тебя пристукну прямо здесь.  
— Смотри-ка, а здесь все комнаты заперты, — весело проигнорировал меня он. — Кроме чердака.  
— Кхм…  
— Я давно тебе уже рассказывал, что вынес из Колыбели Шейлбридж записи о больных, и даже давал их почитать.  
Я замерла. А причем тут проклятый приют?  
— Летиция Бетанкур — внучка доктора Петтихью, — Гаррет развернулся ко мне и широко улыбнулся. — Она утверждает, что ее дед изобрел способ лечения этой вечной бессонницы, и она уже давно желает поделиться своим наследством с людьми. Проще говоря, она, скорее всего, хочет их очень выгодно продать.  
— Доктор Петтихью? Он ведь работал в Колыбели незадолго до пожара?  
— И после пожара он там тоже остался, — кивнул Гаррет, дергая очередную дверь.  
— Как и его записи? А если они тоже сгорели?  
— Вдова утверждает, что нет, — очень уверенно ответил Гаррет, так, что не поверить ему было нельзя.  
— Смотрю, твоя жадность в очередной раз превысила здравый смысл. Не ты ли говорил, что никогда туда больше не сунешься?  
— Все дело в цене, душа моя. А этот мальчишка Дикки был так мил, что сам рассказал мне нужную информацию. Мне кажется, ты оценишь всю иронию ситуации: он, видишь ли, внук того самого Изена — помнишь? — которого и лечил доктор Петтихью от вечной бессонницы, вернее, на ком ставил свои эксперименты.  
— Мальчик тоже хочет их продать?  
— Если бы ты его видела, то никогда бы твой язык такое не повернулся сказать. У него, вероятно, кто-то заболел этой заразой, рассказывать он не стал, но многого ума, чтобы догадаться, не надо.  
— И ты так проникся этим Дикки, что решил снова сунуться в Шейлбридж? А вдову что — оставишь с носом?  
— Мне понравилась идея иметь собственный дом, — кивнул он.  
— Гаррет, если честно, в этом доме ты выглядишь, как оборванец на королевском приеме, — заметила я, разглядывая узкую винтовую лестницу на чердак. — Так и представляю, как ты разводишь здесь своих фирменных, ушлых вшей.  
— Когда это у меня были вши?  
— Да вот месяц назад на меня одна из них перескочила. Не представляешь, скольких трудов мне стоило их вывести и при этом сохранить волосы.  
— Мне тогда пришлось переночевать в «Стальном винограднике», а там, сама знаешь, убираются аккурат раз в год. Если вспомнят.  
Крепко держась за перила, я поднялась по лестнице наверх и толкнула приоткрытую дверь. Она бесшумно распахнулась, и я поспешно выпустила внутрь шарик света.  
— Здесь пусто, — сообщила я.  
Чердак отделать не успели, и в широкие щели между тонкими, прогнившими от влаги досками тоскливо задувал ранний весенний ветер.  
— А потом, — продолжил Гаррет, поднимаясь вслед за мной, — ко мне пришли Хранители.  
— Артемус? — машинально уточнила я, вглядываясь в темный угол, где, как мне показалось, что-то лежало.  
— Нет, какой-то послушник, передал просьбу Главного Хранителя Рема явиться в назначенное время.  
— И что? — нахмурилась я.  
В углу лежало потемневшее женское зеркальце, которое я взяла в руки и бездумно повертела.  
— Им тоже нужны эти записи, — вместо ожидаемой иронии, голос Гаррета был серьезен. — И единственное, что меня смущает, душа моя — это внезапный ажиотаж. Так не бывает, чтобы столько людей сразу, ни с того ни с сего, засуетились возле одной кучи. И главное, все трое вышли именно на меня. Допустим, Хранители знают, что я в этой проклятой Колыбели был и еле унес ноги…  
— А им зачем? Хранителям? — перебила я. Меня мало интересовали и вдова, и Дикки — нечистые на руку люди всегда вертелись возле Гаррета, который был так же нечист, но гораздо более ловок. А вот Хранители…  
— Кто-то там заболел, и кто-то, за кого меня просил сам Рем.  
— _Зачем?_  
— Что зачем? — мы спросили это друг у друга хором.  
— Это была не я, — деревянным голосом сказала я очевидную вещь.  
И потушила свет.  
Кто-то наблюдал за нами, пока мы рассматривали дом, подслушивал, пока мы разговаривали. И остался незамеченным.  
Мы замерли, прислушиваясь и ожидая, когда глаза привыкнут к темноте. Но больше никто ничего не говорил.  
Когда контуры окружающей обстановки стали различаться на фоне слабого света звезд, я бесшумно подошла к двери и осторожно выглянула в коридор. Рядом встал Гаррет и положил руку мне на плечо.  
— Ты заметил слежку? — еле слышно спросила я.  
Гаррет покачал головой.  
В коридоре было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть там человека, но о том, чтобы зажигать свет, речи и не шло.  
— _Зачем?_  
Голос был женский, с придыханием, и как будто со сдерживаемым всхлипом. Мы переглянулись.  
По своим ощущениям, которые орали во мне благим матом, что отсюда нужно сейчас же бежать, голос принадлежал…  
— Смотри… — прошептал мне на ухо Гаррет.  
Да кто же это?  
Из стены вышла женщина в форме служанки, а перед ней летел шар света, давая нам ее подробно рассмотреть. Ничего особенного в ней не было: симпатичное, но невыразительное лицо, полноватая фигура и жидкие темные волосы. Все бы ничего, но она прошла сквозь стену…  
— Уходим, — нервно сказала я. — Мне это не нравится.  
Женщина исчезла — сначала сделалась прозрачной и бесформенной, а затем просто растворилась в пространстве.  
Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.  
— _Зачем?_  
Голос прозвучал за нашими спинами, и я почувствовала, как от страха подгибаются колени. Мы медленно развернулись, и увидели ее в пару футах от нас. Неизменный шар света освещал ее с ног до головы. Но она нас не видела — только пустые глазницы бездумно таращились в то место, где мы стояли.  
Она не видела, но, видимо, прекрасно все слышала.  
— _Зачем?_ — голос как будто шел со всех сторон, или просто звучал только у меня в ушах.  
Мы молчали, боясь пошевелиться, не в силах оторвать от нее взгляд.  
Женщина медленно повертела головой по сторонам, наклонилась к полу и, не удержавшись, упала на колени.  
— _Зачем?_  
Если бы это было человеком, я бы не выдержала, голос был слишком несчастным. Но страх удерживал меня на месте.  
Она закрыла руками лицо и раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, повторяя свистящим шепотом:  
— _Зачем-зачем-зачем…_  
— Кра-а!  
Внизу, вдалеке прокричал забытый всеми ворон, и женщина вскинулась, замолчав.  
Мы с ужасом наблюдали, как она медленно поднялась и пошла к двери, возле которой стояли мы. Ей нужно было сделать несколько шагов и протянуть руку, чтобы добраться до нас, но она только на мгновение остановилась напротив, поглядела своими пустыми глазницами и исчезла.

Мы остановились у большого раскидистого дерева на границе будущего владения Гаррета. Мне потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, и я глотала холодный воздух. Гаррет, впрочем, тоже был бледен. Вздохнув, я села прямо на влажную землю.  
— Ну, ничего себе — дом с сюрпризом… Гаррет, ты уверен, что хочешь взяться за это дело? Как ты видишь, оплата твоя с изъяном. Или наплюй на Дикки и растряси вдову.  
— Хранители, душа моя, — напомнил он. — Заболел кто-то из них, и если ты думаешь, что мне удастся отвертеться…  
Хранители… Руки затряслись от мысли, что я уже три недели не видела Артемуса.  
— И Рем не назвал тебе имени?  
Он покачал головой.  
Я резко поднялась с земли.  
— Мне нужны записи про этого Изена, я расспрошу Мафусаила о болезни... чтобы тебе было легче искать.  
Гаррет поднял голову и внимательно взглянул на меня.  
— Я оставил их у тебя дома, знал, что ты заинтересуешься. Но меня, если честно, беспокоит другое. Может быть, раз ты и так часто бываешь у Артемуса…  
— Ну конечно, я спрошу, — кивнула я.


	2. Chapter 2

_«Пациент No_ _. 3: С. Изен_  
_История болезни_  
_Выписка 1: Доставлен Городской Стражей по подозрению в убийстве. Пациент предположительно болен нарколепсией. Во время приступов болезни персонал неизбежно задерживал его в Морге. Нуждается в дополнительном обследовании и лечении. Доктор Петтихью»._  
Кружка с кофе опасно наклонилась, грозя упасть на пол, но в последний момент была остановлена пухлой женской рукой.  
— Энн, ну разве так можно?  
Я, не поднимая взгляд, отобрала свой кофе и сделала большой глоток, стараясь запить глухое раздражение.  
— Ты же со вчерашнего дня ничего не ела.  
_«Выписка 2: Охлаждающее обёртывание возымело действие. Имитация сырой погоды благотворно действует на него, однако пациент стал симулировать...»_  
_—_ Клиент Эдварда и так не самый смелый человек. А как увидел тебя, сразу убежал.  
_«...невменяемость, чтобы избежать дальнейших процедур. Пациенту разрешили носить с собой свечку. Доктор П.»._  
— Ты распугаешь всех наших гостей.  
— Донна, я занята.  
— Да, я вижу! Уткнулась в свои бумажки, будто это любовный роман!  
Донна — пожилая, веселая вдова, появившаяся у нас недавно и при загадочных обстоятельствах, понравилась мне сразу. За два месяца она умудрилась запомнить всех членов общины, приласкать, утешить и накормить. Последнее было ее пунктиком, и это было единственное, что меня раздражало. Особенно сейчас.  
Какая нарколепсия? Какие охлаждающие обертывания? Врачи клали беднягу Изена в ванну со льдом или поливали ледяным душем?  
Бумаги, что оставил мне Гаррет, повествовали совершенно не о том, что было нужно.  
Единственный на данный момент источник достоверной информации — Мафусаил — где-то пропадал. Зато, придя домой, я нарвалась на удушающую опеку Донны. Это страшно отвлекало.  
_«Выписка 3: Во время очередного приступа нарколепсии персонал задержал больного в Морге. Если у больного и дальше будет развиваться подобное влечение, то при наказании ему следует запретить посещение Морга. Доктор П.»._  
Что может понадобиться человеку в морге? Изен страдал манией сжигать трупы? Был там, кажется, пироман, но я не уверена, что это был именно Изен.  
Какой-то бред…  
— Энни!  
— Да что?  
— Посмотри на меня!  
Я посмотрела. Донна стояла напротив, у другого конца стола, уперев руки в бока. Короткие, мышиного цвета волосы смешно топорщились в разные стороны. Она была похожа на ежа — круглого, злого ежа.  
— Ты должна поесть!  
Я закатила глаза и снова уткнулась в историю болезни.  
Но там больше ничего не было. Похоже, в Колыбели Шейлбридж либо было плохо с документами, либо Гаррет схватил черновик.  
Вопросов возникло много. К докторам, к Гаррету, к самому Изену, но задавать их было некому — Гаррет покинул меня, стоило нам войти в черту города, а остальные были давным-давно мертвы.  
— Похлебку или омлет? — терпеливая Донна сменила тактику и тон.  
— Курить хочу, — злорадно призналась я.  
И тут же получила полотенцем по голове.  
— Энни!  
— Донна, отстань, — попросила я. — Мне сейчас не до еды.  
— Но ты видела свои глаза?!  
— Видела, ничего страшного. Лучше скажи, что такое нарколепсия.  
— Вот поешь, тогда и скажу!  
Да чтоб ее Малыш сожрал…  
— Не хочу я есть! — зарычала я. — Или скажи что такое нарколепсия, или оставь меня в покое!  
Она злобно фыркнула, развернулась и ушла, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Я проводила ее ошеломленным взглядом.  
Обиделась.  
Интересно, кому из нас двоих двадцать шесть — мне или ей? Иногда казалось, что ей...  
_«Во время очередного приступа нарколепсии персонал задержал больного в Морге»._  
Название совершенно непонятное. И если предположить, что нарколепсия, вечная бессонница и — что? какой-нибудь лунатизм? — одна и та же болезнь, то больной, скорее всего, в какие-то моменты себя не контролирует и может быть опасен. В зависимости от личности. Но не контролирующий себя Хранитель — это страшно.  
Скрипнула входная дверь, и на пороге показался усталый Мафусаил. Скинув с себя плащ, он укоризненно посмотрел на меня.  
— Она ведь заботится о тебе. Неужели так сложно съесть жалкую тарелку супа?  
Мне стало стыдно.  
— Я больше так не буду. Но есть мне и правда не хочется.  
Он очень трепетно относился к Донне и каждую обиду, что ей причиняли, выдуманную или нет — неважно, принимал близко к сердцу.  
Я вздохнула.  
— Я попрошу у нее прощения, обещаю. Просто она очень не вовремя решила меня покормить.  
Он молча прошел в кухню, аккуратно поставил сумку в кресло и налил себе воды.  
— Мафусаил!  
Я поднялась со стула и подскочила, обняв его.  
— Обещаю, в следующий раз я буду терпеливее. Ну не сердись на меня, — сказала я, прижимаясь лицом к его спине.  
Он вздохнул и повернулся ко мне.  
— Меня ты никогда не просила оставить тебя в покое.  
— Тебя я люблю, — возразила я, целуя его морщинистую щеку.  
— Не подлизывайся, — не выдержав, рассмеялся он. — И отцепись от меня, вчера только обнимались, а ты снова лезешь.  
— Ладно-ладно, — я улыбнулась. — Хорошо, что ты пришел, кстати, у меня как раз куча вопросов.  
История болезни перекочевала со стола в руки Мафусаила.  
— У Гаррета просто град клиентов, желающих ознакомиться с записями этого доктора. И одни из них Хранители.  
— И что?  
Я подтолкнула его к дивану, а когда он сел, легла, положив голову ему на колени.  
Мафусаил фыркнул.  
— То, что их интересует вечная бессонница, которой был болен Изен. А здесь — сам видишь, нарколепсия. Ты знаешь, что это?  
Он вчитался в неровные, выцветшие строчки и нахмурился.  
— Я могу ошибиться, но нарколепсия как-то связана со сном. Знаю, что это редкая болезнь, но и не смертельная.  
— А вечная бессонница может быть вторым названием нарколепсии?  
— Может и быть, а может, и нет. Я пока не понимаю, какой у тебя интерес в этом деле.  
Я задумалась. Как ему это объяснить? Интерес у меня здесь был всего один, но рассказывать о нем было сложно. Все-таки Мафусаил знал не все стороны моей жизни.  
Я взглянула на него снизу вверх.  
— Проблема в Артемусе, — медленно произнесла я. — Ее, конечно, может и не быть, но…  
— Это он заболел?  
— Я не знаю, но разговаривал с Гарретом сам Главный Хранитель, что, в общем-то, необычно. Всегда Артемус был связующим звеном между Гарретом и орденом.  
Мафусаил мягко погладил меня по голове.  
— Знаешь, дочка, когда я предполагаю, что мой друг заболел, то я просто спрашиваю его об этом.  
— Я бы так и поступила, если бы в этом был смысл. Если это действительно Артемус, правды он не скажет.  
— Думаешь?  
— А ты бы мне сказал?  
Он поперхнулся и закашлялся. Я вскочила.  
— Ну что ты?  
— Ну и вопросы ты задаешь, — он похлопал себя по груди. — Ну хорошо, расскажи мне все с самого начала...  
— С начала, — я вздохнула и легла обратно. — Мафусаил, — осторожно спросила я, — а ты что-нибудь знаешь про вдову Бетанкура?  
Он удивился, но охотно ответил:  
— Вкусная вдова, странная дамочка. В девичестве была Петтихью — думаю, родственница этого самого доктора.  
Я кивнула.  
— Внучка. А что в ней странного?  
— Не люблю людей, которые мило улыбаются и при этом молчат, — серьезно сказал Мафусаил. — Я им не доверяю. Бьешь — так бей. А это мерзость.  
— А что она убила мужа, это правда?  
Мне все меньше и меньше нравились заказчики Гаррета. Конечно, к вору никогда не обращаются порядочные люди… если не считать Хранителей. Но мужеубийца и мальчишка, который смог обаять самого Гаррета — ни в какие ворота. Тем более, когда одновременно.  
— Люди говорят, — уклонился от прямого ответа Мафусаил, — но на чужой роток — сама знаешь. А если правда, то скорее — вышла замуж госпожа Петтихью за смертельно больного уже человека.  
Еще интересней!  
— Так что, Бетанкур тоже был чем-то болен?  
— А то ты не знаешь? — удивленно посмотрел на меня Мафусаил. — У них почти все мужчины в роду что-то с кровью имеют нехорошее… оттого мадам Бетанкур и без наследника. Дама она еще молодая, красивая, выйдет замуж да родит. Нехорошая она, Энни, от нее подальше держись. Слишком уж она хорошо рассчитала, что по мужской линии у Бетанкуров наследников нет, да и вышла замуж почти под мужнину кончину. Стало быть, вдова все и унаследовала…  
— А про дом Изена ты что-нибудь знаешь?  
— У Изена был дом? — удивился Мафусаил. — Хотя… вроде бы шли разговоры. Но я не знаю, его это дом или нет, только привезли его в Колыбель как раз оттуда, и убийство, как говорили, случилось тоже там, но ведь ничего и никого так и не нашли.  
— Гаррет, — сказала я, — получил заказ вытащить из Колыбели записи Петтихью. От вдовы, она уже не в первый раз приходила, от Хранителей. А еще от Дикки Изена.  
Мафусаил засмеялся.  
— Гаррету мадам не опасна.  
— Гаррету Дикки опасен, — буркнула я. — Он аж весь извертелся — Дикки то, Дикки это. Если бы я его не знала, то мне бы такое в голову взбрело. А этот Дикки предложил ему в оплату дом. Мы туда пошли… Гаррет повел меня, хотел похвастаться. А там призрак.  
Я схватила его руку.  
— Не бывает призраков, — Мафусаил ласково на меня поглядел. — В домах простых людей не бывает. Сама знаешь.  
— Я видела, — уперлась я. — И Гаррет тоже. Может, кто специально нас напугать решил? Да та же вдова Бетанкур?  
— Она простой человек, Энни.  
— Могла кого нанять!  
— Могла бы, так она давно всю торговлю в Городе забрала бы себе, — объяснил Мафусаил. — Не любят простые люди лишний раз с этим дело иметь. Она бы и к Гаррету не пошла, только с Колыбелью иначе — ядами да ножиком — не справиться.  
Я нахмурилась.  
— А если так беспокоишься за Артемуса, то пойди, да посмотри на него. Я постараюсь поискать информацию и о нарколепсии и об этой бессоннице, вот и сравнишь.  
— Может, заодно поспрашиваешь про Изена? Хочу понять, чем он привлек обаяшку-Гаррета…  
Я поднялась, поцеловала его ладонь и нежно обняла Мафусаила.  
— Спасибо тебе, — еле слышно прошептала. — Что бы я без тебя делала?  
— Да теперь уж и не знаю, — отшутился он.

Дверь в старый, но добротный каменный дом поддалась с трудом. Широкими шагами, перескакивая через ступеньки, я поднялась на третий этаж, игнорируя скрип хлипких перил и чье-то бормотание за дверьми.  
— Артемус! — мои слова эхом разнеслись по пустому подъезду. — Открой, я знаю, что ты тут.  
Кричать не стоило, особенно ранним утром в выходной день, но мне было страшно.  
Мрачные мысли, развеянные разговором с Мафусаилом, вернулись, стоило мне попасть на улицу. Выпал снег, прикрыв собой серую и пока еще безжизненную землю, и похолодало — обычное дело ранней весной. Ноги несколько раз скользили по обледеневшей мостовой, я падала, и приглушенная ругань казалась слишком громкой на фоне тишины.  
Пробраться в цитадель Хранителей теперь, когда я перестала быть там желанной гостьей, оказалось невозможно. Охранник хоть и вышел навстречу, но впускать меня отказался. И звать Артемуса тоже.  
После пяти минут бесполезных уговоров я, не стесняясь в выражениях, рассказала все, что о нем думаю, за что чуть не получила мечом, мгновенно вынутым из новеньких ножен. Подавив злость, в который раз за сутки, и хлопнув рукой себя по голове за глупость, я направила поиск на Захариуса — бывшего послушника Орланда, который в прошлом году присматривал за мной. Мы остались в хороших приятельских отношениях, так что я не увидела ничего зазорного в том, чтобы попросить его о маленькой просьбе. Он-то мне и сказал, что Артемуса не видели уже сутки.  
Я обошла все места, куда мы ходили вдвоем, и даже зашла в единственный трактир, который он признавал — к Смегг, где меня с некоторых пор не привечали. Мрачное спокойствие перерастало в панику — куда он мог пропасть? Было пусто и в круглосуточной библиотеке Хаммеритов, и в обычной городской. Я моталась по Городу, безнадежно выискивая знакомую фигуру. И нигде не находила.  
А непогода меж тем усиливалась, ветер презрительно швырял мокрый снег в лицо и смеялся надо мной звонким свистом в узких промежутках меж домов.  
Надо было остановиться, успокоиться и перестать истерить на ровном месте, но я бегала, как заведенная, от одного места к другому и так по кругу, как больная вертячкой овца.  
И только когда небо, укрытое тучами, посерело и побледнело, я вспомнила, как однажды Артемус ненадолго впустил к себе в квартиру Гаррета — тот тогда как раз вернулся от Язычников с Чашей Желания.  
Гаррет был немного недоволен, что его бесцеремонно растормошили, но, заметив мое невменяемое состояние, благоразумно придержал при себе свое мнение и послушно назвал адрес — улица Чеканщиков, девятнадцать, Старый квартал...  
— Арте…  
За дверью завозились, загремели ключами, и вскоре она приоткрылась.  
— Что случилось?  
Ослепив меня свечой, он тихо выругался и убрал ее.  
— Извини, Энни. Здравствуй.  
— Я думала, что никогда тебя не найду…  
Я медленно выдохнула, смотря на него во все глаза, но свет от убранной подальше свечи больше мешал, чем помогал что-то увидеть.  
Забравшийся в разбитое окно ветер задорно дунул, погасив огонь.  
— Ну вот… иди сюда, — прошептал он.  
Он осторожно поймал меня за руку и повел внутрь.  
— Зачем ты пришла?  
— Я искала тебя, — с обидой ответила я. — Часа четыре, не меньше.  
— Тихо… здесь порог, осторожнее. Так, и зачем искала?  
— Ну…  
— Вытяни руки, здесь шкаф неудобно стоит, можешь удариться.  
— Я хотела тебя увидеть. Ни зачем, просто так. Но…  
— Осторожно, говорю же, шкаф… — В голосе Артемуса слышалось раздражение. — Но — что?  
— Но ваш охранник смотрел на меня слишком сочувственно, — соврала я. — И отказался звать тебя, уж не говорю о том, чтобы пропустить внутрь. И я подумала, что с тобо…  
Я потрясенно замолчала.  
Весь пол просторной гостиной был уставлен книгами.  
— Со мной что-то случилось?  
Артемус наконец вышел на свет, и у меня упало сердце. Посеревшая кожа, осунувшееся лицо, резко очерченные морщины вокруг рта и темные круги под покрасневшими глазами. Выглядел он ужасно.  
— Это очевидно, — с трудом произнесла я.  
Он непонимающе посмотрел на меня.  
— Что ты пытаешься найти в этих книгах, Артемус?  
Он передернул плечами.  
— Упоминание одной болезни. Проходи сюда, к камину.  
— Болезни? Ты нездоров?  
Я не сводила с него взгляда, пытаясь по его поведению понять, как он себя чувствует. Потому как знала, что именно он мне сейчас ответит.  
— Нет, Энни, я здоров, — следы раздражения мгновенно исчезли с его лица. — Спасибо за заботу.  
— Ты уверен? Артемус, ты в зеркало давно заглядывал? Вид у тебя кошмарный!  
— Представляю, — Артемус хохотнул.  
Он опустился на подушку на полу, обвел взглядом гостиную и как-то резко поник.  
— Впрочем, ты права, кажется, мне действительно нужен отдых.  
Дрожа, я села напротив, взяла его за руки и заглянула в глаза.  
— Артемус, скажи мне честно — ты правда ничем не заболел? Может, тебе нужна помощь? Поддержка? Да что угодно, только не трави мне байки, что ты в порядке!  
— Я бы не отказался от кофе… Энни, да подожди! Я правда здоров, просто устал, не спал несколько суток… Не надо переживать.  
Не спал несколько суток — как это понимать?  
Я схватилась за голову.  
— Ох, где тут твой кофе?  
— Я сам налью…  
— Нет уж! Сиди на месте!  
Турка была еле теплой, и я сунула ее в огонь, хмуро предупредив Артемуса, что кофе получится отвратительным.  
— А теперь расскажи, что случилось, — потребовала я. — Какую болезнь ты ищешь и кто заболел?  
Он рассеянно потер лоб ладонью и улыбнулся.  
— Не могу, Энни, правда. Эти дела тебя никак не касаются, и знать лишние подробности ни к чему. А со мной все в порядке. Честно. Я понимаю, что выгляжу ужасно, но это всего лишь последствия недосыпа.  
Со встрепанными волосами, теплой улыбкой и простым взглядом Артемус был очень убедителен. Настолько, что хотелось ему поверить. Но он был точно так же убедителен и когда врал.  
Я закусила губу.  
— Хорошо. Ну хорошо, пусть меня это не касается… Ох, кофе!  
Я вытащила раскаленную турку с немилосердно испорченным кофе, с досадой на нее посмотрела и отставила в сторону.  
— Но ты-то меня касаешься?  
— Думаю, да, — мягкая улыбка.  
— Может быть, я тогда могу тебе помочь? Не обязательно мне все рассказывать, но книги читать я тоже умею и…  
— Энни, Энни, ну почему ты не веришь мне?  
Он протянул руку и поправил сползшие мне на лицо волосы.  
— Я верю, — снова ложь.  
— Тогда не беспокойся.  
Я насмешливо фыркнула.  
— Ну да, это же так легко. Вот что… я не беспокоюсь сама и не беспокою тебя, а взамен ты сейчас ляжешь спать. По-моему, обмен равноценный.  
Он внимательно оглядел меня, усмехнулся и примирительно кивнул.  
— Согласен.


	3. Chapter 3

Артемус спал, обняв себя руками за плечи. Он засыпал так долго, что я устала ждать, но уходить, представляя, как он встает и снова принимается за книги, было страшно. Артемус, конечно, настаивал, но не слишком яро — то ли от усталости, то ли видя, что меня не переубедить. В конце концов он позволил мне остаться, но раздражение на лице скрыть не смог или не захотел. Но мне было наплевать.  
Я долго сидела рядом, молча и стараясь занять себя посторонними мыслями, но всегда возвращалась к странному дому, не менее странной болезни и почему-то вдове Бетанкур — не иначе, Мафусаил меня все-таки напугал.  
И когда наконец-то дыхание Артемуса выровнялось, я вздохнула чуть спокойнее, глупым жестом укрыла его одеялом и подкинула в камин дров. На пороге гостиной последний раз обернулась, посмотрела на седой затылок Артемуса и вышла, тихо прикрыв дверь.  
Подтаявший снег отражал полуденное весеннее солнце, ослепляя привыкшие к полумраку глаза. Я зажмурилась и поскорее накинула на голову капюшон. Конечно, Артемус был прав, выпроваживая меня домой до того, как люди массово пойдут на рынки и в торговые лавки. Но мыслей и страхов сейчас было так много, что места для еще одного не хватало.  
Улица Чеканщиков, не слишком людная, увела меня на площадь в Старом квартале, откуда доносился шум. Ведомая слабым любопытством, я пробралась мимо компании веселых девушек и прислонилась к углу какого-то дома. Камни неприятно холодили кожу сквозь одежду.  
Похоже, в Город первый раз за два года приехал цирк, а значит, снег наконец-то уступил весне и дороги стали проходимы.  
Большую крытую повозку с облупившейся надписью облепили соскучившиеся по зрелищам дети и взрослые. Их можно было понять — последние годы выдались не самые легкие.  
Я отвернулась.  
В толпах всегда много карманников, а стало быть, и стражи. Вот она, кстати… Я обвела взглядом площадь и насчитала пятнадцать стражников. Один из них мазнул взглядом меня в ответ, но не узнал.  
Пришлось встряхнуться — спать хотелось страшно. Я не спеша отошла от своего угла и ни на кого не глядя свернула в небольшой проулок, через который можно было попасть в Форт Айронвуд. А оттуда уже совсем недалеко до дома.  
Я надеялась, что Мафусаил успел хоть что-то выяснить, у него было девять с копейками часов — вполне достаточно обстоятельно порасспрашивать, как минимум. Хотя это часто не помогало, но я была уверена, что адрес Дикки Изена уже ждет меня в комнате.  
Задержавшись на миг у заснеженной могилы Люка, я мотнула головой и пошла дальше, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо.  
Наконец показались ворота и небольшая, уже утоптанная дорожка из подтаявшего снега к нашему дому. Внутри был сам Мафусаил и поджавшая при виде меня губы Донна.  
Ну да, я ведь обещала извиниться.  
— Привет, — неестественно бодро поздоровалась я, мечтая, чтобы она ушла прямо сейчас.  
Но Донна лишь спокойно кивнула, не двигаясь с места.  
— Послушай… — начала я. — Извини, если я тебя обидела. Но я взрослый человек, и пихать в меня еду не надо, особенно когда я прошу оставить меня в покое. Ну… в общем, извини.  
Я ждала ее вердикта, закусив губу. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело, будто я переживаю — по крайней мере, Мафусаил немного удивился, но мне просто не терпелось покончить с этим. Я по-прежнему считала, что обида Донны не стоила выеденного яйца.  
— Ну хорошо, — поколебавшись заулыбалась она. — И ты меня, Энни, прости. Это все привычка, никак не могу с ней совладать…  
Она смешно развела руками, и я не удержалась от ответной улыбки.  
Мафусаил был доволен, а я вперила в него умоляющий взгляд.  
— Донна кое-что знает о нарколепсии, — он прекрасно меня понял.  
— Я ведь говорила.  
— Думала, для красного словца, — призналась я. — Расскажи. Это очень важно.  
Разумеется, сначала она разлила нам троим чай по кружкам. Чай я тотчас постаралась незаметно заменить на кофе. Потом Донна доставала из шкафа продукты, и я почувствовала, что терпение мое на исходе.  
— Донна, — мягко позвала я ее. — Это правда очень важно и срочно. Ты не могла бы в процессе готовки э-э-э… что это? Неважно, не могла бы ты в процессе рассказывать?  
— О, конечно! А что случилось-то?  
— Донна, — предупреждающе произнес Мафусаил и встал у меня за спиной.  
— Мне муж рассказывал, — она тут же забыла про свой вопрос, — ты что, кофе пьешь?  
— До-о-онна!  
— Прости! Так вот, муж рассказывал, что у его друга отец был болен нарколепсией. Он мог заснуть в любой момент, просто упасть и все. Это причиняло страшные неудобства, представляешь — идешь на рынок и неожиданно засыпаешь. Так и под повозку можно попасть.  
Она развернулась и вручила мне огромный бутерброд.  
Мафусаил, судя по звукам, подавился от смеха чаем.  
— А вообще проблемы со сном у него были? По ночам — в кровати — он спал нормально?  
Донна растерялась.  
— Да откуда мне знать? Что Оливер рассказывал, то и я тебе повторяю…  
Я кивнула.  
— Это все?  
— И еще после таких приступов он часто не мог пошевелиться, будто тело не подчинялось. Потом проходило, но…  
— Ты имеешь в виду паралич?  
— Нет-нет, он все чувствовал, просто не мог пошевелиться… не знаю, как это называется.  
Такой Донна мне нравилась больше — ни одного лишнего слова.  
— И от чего он умер? — спросил Мафусаил, откашлявшись.  
Она замялась на миг.  
— Кажется, от бешенства… Его лиса укусила, и он после совсем немного прожил. Или собака… подожди…  
— Неважно, — отмахнулась я. — Значит, нарколепсия не смертельна?  
— Да откуда же я знаю? Сказала ведь, что со слов Оливера все…  
Я отвернулась, пропуская мимо ушей остаток фразы.  
Итак, значит, нарколепсия и вечная бессонница — две разные болезни. Если про нее знает простушка Донна, то книги Артемусу в таком количестве не потребовались бы.  
Но почему в бумагах говорится именно о нарколепсии? Хотя... Изен-старший немного подождет. Точные сведения о нем хранятся в Колыбели, и гадать сейчас нет ни смысла, ни времени. Зато у меня почти под рукой Изен-младший, вероятно, имеющий родственника или друга, заболевшего этой бессонницей. Если мне удастся с ним будто невзначай познакомиться, узнать, где он живет, а потом пробраться внутрь и поискать записи и рецепты из больницы, я смогу узнать имя заболевшего и сравнить его симптомы с симптомами Артемуса.  
— Энни?  
— Слышу, — соврала я, делая глоток холодного кофе.  
— С твоими глазами надо что-то делать.  
— А что ты с ними сделаешь? — Я удивленно посмотрела на Мафусаила.  
— Донна, мы на минутку…  
Он кивком указал на мою комнату.  
Когда дверь за нами закрылась, он достал из кармана огрызок бумаги.  
— Адрес Дикки, — пояснил он. — Не хотел при Донне тебе его отдавать.  
_«Северный квартал, Кузнечная улица, два»._  
— Он гончар, работает на старика Рольфа. Знаешь его?  
Я помотала головой и села на кровать, чувствуя приятную боль в ногах.  
— Не очень приятный тип, постарайся подойти к Дикки, когда его не будет рядом.  
Я устало улыбнулась ему, чувствуя, что еще немного и вставать с кровати мне совсем не захочется.  
— Поспала бы ты, Энни, сколько ты уже на ногах? Да сутки почти…  
Предложение было дельным. Все равно торопиться к Дикки сейчас смысла не было: у него может быть много покупателей, и тогда наше знакомство может не состояться.  
Я кивнула.  
— Ты прав. Приду к нему вечером под видом покупательницы. Разбудишь меня?

Дорога в Северный квартал петляла через весь Город, огибала людные площади, пересекала маленькие дворы, и мне это было на руку. Кутаясь в плащ в тщетной попытке спастись от ветра, я пыталась кое-как упорядочить ту информацию, которая у меня имелась.  
Некий Изен, больной, если верить записям Гаррета, нарколепсией, сгорел в Колыбели. А в Колыбель он попал по подозрению в убийстве… Кого? Той самой женщины, которая допытывалась у нас с Гарретом — зачем? Но что значит — зачем? Убивают не зачем, а почему… Впрочем, какой может быть спрос с психа?  
Стая воробьев шумно взлетела с рассыпанного кем-то зерна, когда я резко вышла из-за поворота. А впереди послышались густые мужские голоса.  
— ...Теперь бы нам не заразиться от псов Фора. Я лично продырявлю его живот, если найду у себя хоть одну язву!  
Я прошмыгнула в арку к подъезду какого-то дома и притаилась.  
— Но сам Фор здоров, — возразил ему второй голос. — Не прибедняйся, Роб, если ты и можешь чем-то заболеть, так это сифилисом…  
Изен постоянно ходил в морг. Что тоже было более чем странно. И еще: «Во время приступов болезни персонал неизбежно задерживал его в морге» — так, кажется, было написано в истории болезни. А Донна говорила, что всех проблем — неожиданный сон, и это и есть те самые приступы. Кто-то врет, но кто? Донна или Петтихью? Доктор Петтихью, на минуточку…  
Дикки Изен, у которого нет ничего, кроме дома, который он и так обещал Гаррету. Сам он при этом всего лишь ученик гончара. Конечно, хороший мастер не бедствует, вон, тот же Громила Роджер — живет на Площади Мастеров в шикарном доме. Но старик Рольф и вполовину не так известен, как Громила, иначе бы я его знала. Значит, Дикки бедняк? А раз так, то все его увертки — попытки разжалобить Гаррета. Тут я засмеялась против воли — это еще никому не удавалось, но вот Дикки, кажется, преуспел.  
А еще Дикки ищет бумаги, которые ищут Хранители. И вдова Бетанкур.  
И в этих бумагах Дикки хочет найти то же, что и остальные — средство лечения вечной бессонницы.  
Так, теперь о вдове. К Гаррету она приходила дважды, первый раз он ей отказал, второй раз согласился, но это легко объяснялось тем, что ее просьба совпала с просьбой Хранителей. Она приходила неделю назад, а Хранители — позже, вспомнила я и выругала себя за то, что не спросила, когда Гаррет дал согласие вдове, а главное — когда к нему явился с этой же просьбой Дикки Изен. Возможно, это было важно, и даже очень важно, но я не придала этому значения.  
Вдове нужны были деньги, судя по тому, что я успела о ней узнать, дамочкой она была довольно беспринципной. Интересно, она так спокойно восприняла первый отказ Гаррета, а сейчас так кстати прибежала. Пронюхала, что Хранители тоже пойдут за бумагами? Не-е-ет, этого не может быть. О Хранителях знает редкий человек в Городе: лишь те, кто имеет к ним отношение, вроде Гаррета, близких и родных самих Хранителей, и кто-то, кого они сами использовали в своих целях. А также проверенные люди у власти, в общинах, сектах и других орденах.  
Было столько вопросов, что у меня начала болеть голова. Стражники уже давно ушли, а я все стояла, прижавшись спиной к стене. Вернувшись на улицу, я налетела на какую-то девушку. Увидев меня, она вскрикнула и, попятившись, убежала.  
И, наконец, Артемус, который сейчас тревожил меня больше, чем все остальные, включая Гаррета. Если Донна рассказала правду, то его симптомы совсем не похожи на то, чем страдал несчастный друг ее мужа.  
— А не про Изена ли она говорила? — вслух сказала я, резко остановившись. К счастью, рядом уже никого не было, кто мог бы меня услышать — Город готовился ко сну.  
Приближающееся полнолуние влияло на меня плохо. Я переставала соображать.  
И еще один момент никак не удавалось объяснить, хотя бы и с очень большой натяжкой. Две разные болезни, а люди — одни и те же. Не лечил же Петтихью Изена от одного, а делал вид, что лечит от другого?..  
Но в любом случае нарколепсия не смертельна. Хотя… не укуси лиса этого больного… Но тогда это точно не Изен! Полгорода этой нарколепсией болеют, что ли?..  
Я потерла виски.  
И что, черт возьми, Артемус ищет в книгах?  
Я снова обругала себя последними словами. Надо было не пялиться на него, а просмотреть книги. Закладки, пометки!  
Как это полнолуние все же некстати…  
Я добралась до Северного квартала. Район этот я знала неважно, но улицу отыскала быстро — по вывескам. Она хоть и называлась Кузнечной, но жили там в основном гончары и пекари.  
Дом номер два ничем не отличался от других, стоящих бок о бок: внизу — мастерская и магазин, наверху — жилые комнаты. Справа на втором этаже за ставнями мелькал огонек и кто-то, кажется, молился, но в этом доме или в соседнем, сказать было нельзя.  
Я немного помоталась взад-вперед по улице, делая вид, что рассматриваю номера домов. Но на меня совершенно некому было обращать внимание, и я вернулась к дому Рольфа. Свет на втором этаже уже не горел.  
Мне бы сейчас не помешал Гаррет с его отмычками — мои остались дома, но я прекрасно знала, что помимо фасада со стеклами есть еще и задний двор. Поэтому я обошла улицу и протиснулась между старыми сараями.  
Двор дома номер два был чист, насколько это вообще можно было сказать о таких дворах — где-то недовольно хрюкнула свинья и застонала курица. Я стала смотреть под ноги, и не напрасно — за свиньей если и убирали, то явно не каждый вечер.  
Где-то хлопнула дверь, и я метнулась в тень толстого дерева почти у самого входа.  
По лестнице кто-то спускался, и этот кто-то был очень легким и быстрым. И за ним кто-то шел.  
Потом второй кто-то остановился и сказал:  
— Не боитесь, что я вас просто убью?  
В ответ на эти слова первый человек рассмеялся. Я, наверное, выглядела очень и очень удивленной — смех был женским.  
— Если бы я чего-то боялась, мой милый мальчик, я бы сюда никогда не пришла.  
Интонация, с которой это было сказано, не вязалась с нежным голосом, обладательница которого и в самом деле не выказывала ни капли страха.  
— Вы пришли предложить мне сделку, — напомнил мужской голос.  
— Нет, я просто предупредила тебя, чтобы ты не лез в это дело.  
Я осторожно выглянула, стараясь рассмотреть говорящих. Женщина стояла ко мне спиной, и я пыталась понять, она ли вдова Бетанкур, или этот разговор вообще не имеет к бумагам никакого отношения. Внучка доктора Петтихью и вдова лавочника была, может, женщиной и небедной, но все же простолюдинкой, а посетительница дома номер два даже со спины по одежде больше была похожа на аристократку.  
А вот молодого человека, почти мальчика, я в свете почти полной луны рассмотрела неплохо. Вот он-то как раз даже внешне был, как любил выражаться Гаррет, вельможей. Но, увидев его лицо, я моментально сунулась обратно в убежище и постаралась не издать от отчаяния ни звука.  
Те же темные круги под красными глазами, осунувшееся лицо, а еще волосы — густые, видимо, от природы, сейчас они свисали безжизненной светлой соломой. Для меня это было особым знаком — няня часто говорила, что в старых легендах есть истина: здоровье юного узнается по волосам. Конец легенды я не помнила, кроме того, что в волосах была еще и сила…  
Итак, если этот мальчик и есть Дикки Изен, то я даже тому, что сердце Гаррета дрогнуло, не удивлена.  
— Вы сказали, что заплатите деньги, — продолжал Дикки.  
— Потому что в них ты нуждаешься, — спокойно заметила женщина, — а в бумагах — нет.  
— Да с чего вы взяли… — повысил он голос, но тут же подошел к ней ближе и зашептал так, что я уже с трудом его слышала. — С чего вы взяли, что я вообще их ищу?  
Женщина пожала плечами.  
— Потому что если я хочу о ком-то что-то узнать, я это узнаю. В этом Городе каждый второй рад расплатиться со мной если не деньгами, то информацией. Ты искал этого проходимца Гаррета — для того, чтобы он выкрал у Рольфа сделанный тобой горшок? Не смеши меня. — Она повернулась лицом ко мне, но тень падала так, что разглядеть ее как следует мне не удалось. — Даю тебе время до завтрашнего вечера. Где меня искать, ты знаешь.  
Она быстро прошла куда-то вглубь двора, и я услышала, как заскрипела калитка. Я порадовалась, что не стала искать «официальный» вход, а пошла по неверному пути Гаррета, который всегда говорил, что если где-то есть кошачий лаз, не надо пользоваться дверью.  
Дикки Изен постоял, глядя вслед ушедшей женщине, развернулся и ушел в дом. А я так и стояла, не зная, что предпринять. Не бежать же было за ним…  
Не отрывая взгляда от дома, я ощущала, как мысли тяжело ворочаются в голове. Хоть я и поспала днем, но соображалось все равно туго.  
Уверена я была только в одном — Дикки искал бумаги для себя, потому что болен. А значит, болен и Артемус — ведь не бывает таких совпадений, чтобы оба были замешаны в поисках лечения, оба выглядели одинаково паршиво и были здоровы.  
На дереве, спрятавшись среди голых ветвей, тревожно вскрикнула птица.  
Я очнулась и помотала головой. Решение, наверное, зревшее с сегодняшнего утра, выплыло на поверхность, не оставляя мне выбора. Я была готова на что угодно, лишь бы знать все наверняка и хоть чем-нибудь помочь.

Гаррет был дома, чему я немного удивилась, но не стала придавать значения. Он затащил меня внутрь и тут же запер за собой дверь.  
Я оглядела его убогую квартирку и несчастным голосом произнесла:  
— Я иду с тобой в Колыбель. И даже не спорь, это уже решено.


	4. Chapter 4

— Как забавно, — несколько равнодушно отозвался Гаррет.  
— Очень. У меня к тебе масса вопросов. Кто из них сказал тебе про бессонницу? — спросила я, бесцеремонно отодвигая его в сторону и проходя в квартиру — я сильно продрогла. — Вдова или Дикки?  
— Оба, душа моя, — недовольно объяснил Гаррет. — Я же должен знать, чего искать.  
Я прошла в комнату, снисходительно оглядевшись — здесь вообще никогда ничего не менялось — и нашла себе старое, пахнущее мышами кресло. Гаррету определенно стоило чаще бывать дома.  
— А теперь скажи, — потребовала я, — когда они приходили. И сколько дней прошло между приходом вдовы и Дикки. А еще — Хранителей.  
Гаррет задумался, опершись на косяк.  
— Вдова пришла, как ни странно, поздно вечером. Сама знаешь, простые люди в это время сидят по домам.  
Он замолчал, а я чуть не взвыла.  
— Из тебя приходится каждое слово клещами тащить! Ты тогда обещал вдове подумать, — напомнила я.  
— Угу, — буркнул Гаррет. — Не очень-то мне улыбалось снова тащиться в это проклятое место.  
— А Дикки?  
— Он… пришел где-то через пару дней.  
Я сцепила руки в замок, бездумно оглядывая квартиру — всюду пыль, грязные окна, и лишь кусочек кухни, что мне был виден, сиял чистотой.  
— И ему ты сразу дал согласие?  
— Нет, — пожал он плечами. — Только после того, как с этой же просьбой заявились Хранители. Ну… тогда было уже глупо упускать такой шанс.  
Это мне совсем ничего не объяснило. Ну, допустим, что Дикки имеет уши у вдовы…   
Я зарылась руками в волосы, массируя виски.  
Интересно, чьи именно. А вдова — у Хранителей? Это почти невозможно. Хотя кто-то из ее должников мог что-то случайно услышать, когда поставлял продукты в орден. Но скорее всего — не услышал, а увидел. И распознал? И вдове пересказал? Все Хранители носят богатую одежду, должник этот мог попытаться скосить свой долг информацией. Как-то слишком запутано, все должно быть куда проще, гораздо проще…  
— Глупо, — согласилась я, отнимая руки от висков и поднимая на него взгляд. — Правильно я понимаю, что отдать бумаги ты собираешься Хранителям, а вдове и Дикки сунуть… ну… какие-то незначительные отписки?  
Он отошел от двери, сел на пол напротив меня и широко улыбнулся, как нажравшийся сметаны кот.   
— Ага. Только тс-с, я тебе этого не говорил.  
— И тебе все трое говорили о вечной бессоннице?  
— Точно. Записи, те, которые я принес тебе, с нарколепсией, никому не интересны. Я уже сто раз себя спросил, зачем я их вообще оттуда вынес.  
— А ты себе не задавал вопрос, откуда и Бетанкур, и Дикки, и Хранители прознали о странной болезни, которой, кажется, никто и не болел? Я поговорила с Донной — она новенькая у нас. Она мне сказала, что нарколепсией болел отец друга ее мужа.   
Гаррет засмеялся и закатил глаза. Родственные связи всегда вызывали у него приступ смеха.  
— Я даже заподозрила, что это Изен, — чуть повысила я голос, начиная на Гаррета злиться, — но Изен сгорел в пожаре в Колыбели, а того бедолагу укусила лиса.  
Гаррет фыркнул.  
— Не смешно, — отрезала я. — Скажи, а когда ты наводил справки о нашей вдовушке… Не она поставляет продукты в орден?  
— Нет.  
Черт.  
— Но один из ее крупных должников. По какой-то там договоренности лавочник получает от Хранителей только себестоимость, а за наваром каждый месяц является лично наша сладкая дамочка.  
Теплее. Значит, Бетанкур явилась к Хранителям за расчетами, увидела у кого-то симптомы… вот и покупатель на ее товар. Меня как холодной водой обдало: не Артемус ли вел с ней эти самые дела? Это было бы странно, ведь в ордене было полно умеющих считать послушников, но именно Артемус всегда любил общаться с обычными людьми.  
Теперь еще один вопрос: как узнал обо всем Дикки Изен?  
Я поднялась с кресла и без разрешения прошла в кухню. Сияющее чистотой и каким-то даже подобием уюта помещение приятно радовало глаз. На небольшом очаге висел старый закопченный чайник. С сожалением я обнаружила там чай, хоть и вкусный, но это однозначно было не то, что мне сейчас требовалось.  
— А старик Рольф и вдова как-то связаны? Гаррет, у тебя есть кофе?  
— Вряд ли, — усомнился проследовавший за мной Гаррет. — Она дает заказы Громиле, ну и Косому Джону. Рольф — не ее поля ягода. Извини, все выпил несчастный послушник, явившийся за мной от Хранителей.  
Я недоверчиво посмотрела на него, открыла шкаф и увидела банку кофе. Гаррет тихо хмыкнул у меня за спиной.  
— А ты знаешь, что Дикки — всего лишь ученик Рольфа? — я решила не обращать внимания на его шутки. — Гаррет, тебя не смутило, что почти нищий парнишка предлагает тебе дом, а сам остается вообще ни с чем? Вот откуда и как он узнал про бумаги? И да, знаешь, он не так-то прост и мил, как тебе показалось…  
Я коротко пересказала разговор, который подслушала. Гаррет озадаченно хмурился и морщился, а потом серьезно спросил:  
— Энни, они точно тебя не видели?  
— Нет, разумеется, — опешила я. — Правда, никаких заклинаний я не накладывала, да с ними это и ни к чему. А что?  
— Впечатление, что эту сценку они как для тебя разыграли, — засмеялся он. — Тайны, тайны и недоговоренности. Ну, допустим, Дикки в таких делах совсем не искушен, но вдова-то точно не стала бы прилюдно обсуждать подобные вещи.  
— Вот скажи, — предложила я, снимая чайник и ставя на его место кастрюлю с чистой водой, — Изена лечили от нарколепсии. Так считалось и считается, судя по бумагам. Как вдова смогла мало того что понять, что никакой нарколепсии и в помине нет, так еще и распознать симптомы вечной бессонницы что у Изена, что у Хранителей? Если она увидела кого-то… — Артемуса, с содроганием подумала я. — Сколько ей было лет, когда сгорела Колыбель? На вид ей примерно тридцать пять. Откуда она могла знать, что есть еще и записи о вечной бессоннице? Колыбель сгорела, когда она еще и не родилась. Были какие-то семейные архивы, и она их прочитала? Предания, легенды о великом предке-лекаре? А еще, — вспомнила я, — Мафусаил говорил, что у Бетанкуров по мужской линии проблемы с кровью…  
Гаррет слушал меня в пол-уха, но тут очнулся.  
— От кровотечения они умирают, — пояснил он, — то ли дед, то ли отец ее мужа скончался от какой-то пустяковой ранки. Неудачно разделывал свинью, — пожал он плечами.  
— Гаррет, оставь в покое свинью, — попросила я, хотя уже поняла, что одной загадкой стало меньше. Случай этот я помнила, хотя и по рассказам. — Узнать бы, кто тот отец друга мужа Донны, и от чего он все-таки умер.  
— Я пока узнал, почему умер сам Бетанкур. Так, на всякий случай, вдруг его вдова любит проверенные методы в виде яда… У него еще с молодости была какая-то рана, она постоянно открывалась, кровоточила. Я так понимаю, на своей Летиции он женился, надеясь на скорое пополнение в семействе, но она почему-то считала, что наследником обзаведется от кого поздоровее…  
Я подумала, что в этом ее понимаю. Хотя так поступать, конечно, было невероятно подло.  
— …Так что вдова к кончине мужа, скорее всего, не причастна. Сама знаешь, развод по отсутствию ребенка разрешен только, если брак у одного их супругов повторный, и от первого брака дети есть. Вдова, тогда еще супруга, играла наверняка.  
— Гаррет, — вернула я его к проблеме, — почему нарколепсия и почему вечная бессонница? Это ведь не одно и то же. Я проверила. Симптомы совершенно разные.  
— Не знаю, душа моя, — отрезал он. — Но кое-какая мыслишка у меня есть. Бедолагу Изена могли не лечить, а делать вид, что лечили. Ну, болезни вроде похожие, кто их там разберет…  
Я на секунду опешила, а Гаррет недовольно добавил:  
— Ну да, если я в прошлый раз вынес фальшивые записи, сделанные специально для отвода глаз.  
— Тоже вопрос, кому это было надо, — пробормотала я. — Хотя очень похоже, что так и есть. Изен ходил в морг во время приступов — так написано в тех записях, которые ты принес.   
— Если это тоже не сфабриковали, — заметил Гаррет.  
— А Донна говорила, что приступы нарколепсии — это внезапный сон. Сон, а не прогулки в морг, понимаешь?  
Гаррет охотно кивнул, а я насыпала в воду кофе и, ожидая, пока он закипит, уселась на подоконник и пристально взглянула на Гаррета.   
— Расскажи-ка мне про Колыбель.  
Все равно я смогла упорядочить только часть мучающих мыслей, да и то не столько узнала правду, сколько нашла хоть какое-нибудь приемлемое объяснение.  
— Колыбель, душа моя, ад наяву с тремя лицами, — по оживившемуся лицу Гаррета я поняла, что он готовился к этому вопросу. — Ночлежка, сумасшедший дом и сиротский приют. Изен был среди тех девяти сумасшедших человек, которых содержали в Белом зале, как самых опасных. Считалось, что сироты и пациенты друг друга не видят, но однажды малышка Лорил обнаружила себя сидящей перед одним из психов, и он писал ее портрет. Знаешь, прежние натурщики его пошевелились, за то и поплатились жизнью, а псих — свободой. Лорил оказалась умнее, она вытерпела. Но везение ее длилось недолго. В колыбель пришла Гамалл и завладела кожей Лорил, чтобы выдать себя за нее, а тело Лорил похоронили в усыпальницах форта Айронвуд. В убийстве обвинили того самого живописца, Нувио, — ему было мало портрета Лорил, он зачем-то прихватил и ее окровавленную ночнушку, — и во избежание новых смертей к нему применили чрезвычайную меру — лоботомию… Пациенты об этом прознали. Потерять себя самого не хотят даже психи, душа моя, и они подняли бунт. Все, кто мог, спасались в запертых помещениях…  
— Колыбель сгорела, — напомнила я, наморщив лоб.  
— Это точно. Некая Рэнфилд, повитуха, попавшая в Колыбель как поджигательница, ей в конце концов и оказалась. Каждый в бунте проявил себя, как мог, и как все время жаждал. Смотри, Энни, ни один из пациентов не был там без вины.  
— Значит, и Изен тоже, — пробормотала я.  
— Не знаю, не зна-а-аю, — протянул Гаррет. — Изен теперь вообще загадка. Колыбель задышала душами сгоревших в аду. И говорят, что живым из нее никому не уйти.  
Кофе вскипел и я, поспешно соскочив с подоконника, сняла его с огня.   
— Но ты ушел, — пожала я плечами, ища взглядом кружки. — И ты идешь туда снова. Жадность, Гаррет, не доведет до добра.  
— Если возможно вложить больше страданий в историю одного дома, то я не знаю, как, — проигнорировал меня Гаррет. — Но нам с тобой интересны не психи, а призраки. Их там больше нет — не было, когда я уходил, но кто знает, что случилось за это время. Была там история то ли с больной, то ли с сиротой, которая забрела в складское крыло и там умерла от голода, заблудившись. А кое-кто до старости рисовал силуэт Колыбели вместо подписи… Опять же ведьма. Я сомневаюсь, что она жива, ведь Хранители пользовались раньше глифами, а к человеческой магии относились прохладно, хоть и изучали. И то не все. Гамалл была высокомерной, и любила противников недооценивать, как меня, например…  
Лицо Гаррета на мгновение стало довольным, но потом он сник и продолжил:  
— Но она была сильна и хитра, мертвец из нее вышел бы отменный, под стать самой Колыбели.  
Я содрогнулась.  
— Все еще не передумала?  
— Нет, — твердо сказала я.  
— Ла-а-адно, — протянул Гаррет. — Но явно не моя воровская душа тому причиной. Признавайся, Энни, зачем тебе идти в Колыбель.  
Я прекрасно знала, что Гаррет спросит меня об этом. Но я и сама себе не могла ответить. Потому, что я должна была быть уверена — если действительно болен Артемус, то я сама должна сделать все для его спасения? Или должна подстраховать Гаррета, чтобы он выбрался оттуда с нужными записями? Второй вариант я была бы готова выдать Гаррету, но приберегла на потом.  
— Что Изену могло понадобиться в морге? Он постоянно туда ходил, — перевела я разговор, так и ничего не ответив. — Зачем?  
— Что — зачем? — раздраженно буркнул Гаррет, протягивая руки к кружке с кофе, которую я только что наполнила. — Он же псих, душа моя.  
— Зачем, — повторила я. — Гаррет, та женщина, призрак. Она повторяла «зачем».  
— По-моему, неупокоенные души или призраки любят выяснять причину своих смертей.  
— Но она спросила «зачем», а не «почему».  
— А какая разница?  
— «Почему» — это причина, а «зачем» — это цель, — объяснила я. — А еще она слепая — зачем или почему? Она была слепой или слепой стала? У кого бы узнать так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений? Дикки промолчал, и слухи до него пока дойти не должны. Изен, морг, служанка. Мафусаил не уверен, что именно Изен ее убил… Кстати, Гаррет, ты-то хоть уверен, что твое вознаграждение принадлежит этому Дикки?  
Гаррет поперхнулся, аккуратно поставил чашку с кофе на стол и потрясенно уставился на меня.  
— Мафусаил сказал, что это неизвестно. Да, Изена забрали из этого дома, но ни убийство не доказали, ни собственник дома не объявился, если он и был…  
— Душа моя, — пробормотал Гаррет, — и почему я чувствую себя идиотом? Наверное, потому, что кое-что я об этом доме узнал. Принадлежал он бесспорно Изену, по крайней мере, никаких разговоров о призраке по Городу в самом деле не ходит, а это значит, что с нашей красавицей никто, кроме нас, не сталкивался. Даже, может, сам Дикки.  
— Или Дикки просто молчит, — добила я его. — Ну а что, если Изен дом просто снимал? А настоящие хозяева и близко к нему не хотят приближаться? Смотри, чего бы Дикки, если он собственник, не продать этот дом, хотя бы кому-то из приезжих? Призрак, конечно, помеха, но можно продать через посредника, можно не пускать куда не нужно покупателя, а потом, когда продажа совершена, ничего уже не поделать… И зачем Изен ходил в морг? Ну зачем?  
— Он псих.  
— Заладил! — возмутилась я. — Знаешь, если нам кажется, что у психов нет мотивов, это не значит, что так оно и есть.  
— Энни, у психов есть мотивы, — насмешливо хмыкая, согласился Гаррет, — только они слегка тронутые. Может, ему там нравилось, в морге. Там прохладно.  
— А может, он там что-то искал.  
— В морге? — не поверил Гаррет. — Там одни покойники. Мне кажется, хотел бы он кого убить, ему вся Колыбель была как на ладони…  
— А может, и не убить… — задумчиво сказала я.  
— И что же? Душа моя, фу-у…  
Я раздраженно пожала плечами и с кофе вернулась в комнату — к своему креслу.  
— А кем он работал, это Изен?  
— Когда он был жив, — снисходительно ответил Гаррет, — меня еще не было на свете. К чему этот вопрос?  
Я забралась ногами в кресло и нахмурилась. Какая-то смутная догадка бродила в сознании, не давая зацепить себя за хвост.  
— Сама не знаю.  
Гаррет присел на подлокотник кресла, в котором я сидела.  
— И когда мы идем в Колыбель?  
— После полнолуния. — Сладкий кофе меня слегка взбодрил. И мне даже показалось, что мысли немного улеглись и перестали надоедливо шуршать в голове.— Иначе я не дам за твою шкуру ломаного медяка.  
Гаррет смотрел на меня заинтересованно.  
— Ни разу не видел, как ты… э-э-э, превращаешься.   
Я поперхнулась.  
— Поверь, зрелище малоаппетитное.  
Когда кофе был допит, а любопытство Гаррета все еще не удовлетворено, я поднялась.  
— Уже уходишь? — быстро спросил он.  
— Да, мне нужно к...  
— Скупщику. За огненными кристаллами, минами, и к Хаммеритам за святой водой. Не думаешь же ты, что Колыбель пуста? Я как раз собирался идти к нему же.  
Я посмотрела на него с досадой. Вообще-то я собиралась зайти к Артемусу и проверить его состояние. Но Гаррет и так в последнее время слишком много как бы невзначай расспрашивал меня об Артемусе, и я боялась, как бы он не заподозрил чего. Но чего — я и сама не знала. Просто не хотела посвящать циничного друга в то, что занимало мое сердце.  
— А с твоими чудными глазами Перри сделает нам хорошую скидку.  
— У меня с собой нет денег, — обрадовалась я предлогу. — Да и Перри будет мне не рад, мы вчера немного повздорили.  
— Я дам тебе взаймы, — безразлично пожал плечами Гаррет. — Принесешь после Колыбели.  
Это было подозрительно. Чтобы Гаррет предлагал денег? Нет, я могла у него попросить, и, наверное, он бы дал, но сам?  
— Ты не заболел?  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Нет, но полнолуние завтра, и ты ничего не успеешь. А что у тебя с Перри произошло? Он всегда любил своих покупателей.  
— Угу, зато сам не любил расплачиваться, — ответила я, не желая вдаваться в подробности. — Хорошо, идем...


	5. Chapter 5

Вечер выдался сухим и ветреным. Стаявший на солнце снег превратился в небольшие ручейки, но и они вскоре испарились, оставляя ветру на растерзание сухие почерневшие листья, что опали прошлой осенью. Еще незаметно убывающая луна светила в небе ярко, позволяя разглядеть мельчайшие детали стены, у которой я стояла.  
Колыбель Шейлбридж возвышалась за моей спиной недвижимой темной громадой камня и мрачного запустения. Ни единого пятнышка света не виднелось в высоких узких окнах, ни тени человека или животного, пусть зловещего, проходящего мимо. Ничего не было, даже тишина не успела воцариться на вечерних улицах. Но мне никак не удавалось унять нервную дрожь в теле.  
«Колыбель Шейлбридж. Входа нет», — гласила стандартная металлическая табличка на старых деревянных полукруглых воротах.  
Ни единого упоминания, что полвека назад здесь произошла трагедия, навсегда изменившая судьбу этого здания и его обитателей, ни предупреждения о последствиях непослушания — просто незачем. Все и так предпочитали обходить этот двор стороной.  
Резкий порыв ветра разметал тяжелые волосы по лицу, заставив меня поморщиться и судорожно заправить их за уши. Руки дрожали, и я сжала их в кулаки, стараясь успокоиться.  
Где-то вдалеке звонко залаяла собака.  
Да где же Гаррет?  
 _«Входа нет»._   
В последние годы я довольно часто оказывалась в опасных ситуациях, но самообладание всегда было при мне, как и здоровый юмор. А сейчас мне было страшно до желания тихо захныкать и наплевать на Артемуса, до подкосившихся ног и стучащего в горле сердца. Сейчас все будто стало по-настоящему. Я могла по-настоящему остаться там навсегда, превратиться в марионетку и веками блуждать по коридорам психлечебницы, захлебываясь от вечного голода.  
Колыбель стояла неподвижно, мрачно, одиноко, предупреждая путников о своей опасности.  
 _«Входа нет»._   
Я не хотела туда идти, боялась. Ведь даже ведьма-хранитель не справилась, сломалась там, а что я? Что я смогу ей противопоставить?  
Ничего. Глупую храбрость, в наличии которой я уже сомневалась, слабенькую магию и кучу оружия. Но Колыбель этим не возьмешь, я уверена, недаром Хранители наняли Гаррета, а не пошли туда сами.  
А что может Гаррет? Как он выбрался оттуда в тот раз? Были ли игры со временем на самом деле или всего лишь мороком, наведенным злобным разумом на беззащитную жертву?  
А выбрался ли оттуда Гаррет? И не там ли я уже — лежу, привязанная к кровати, а надо мной склоняется темное эфемерное существо — Колыбель?  
Мне не понравился ход моих мыслей — бредовых, горячечных и абсурдных.  
Ведь я здесь — в родном Городе, в Старом квартале, и совсем недалеко отсюда мой дом и Мафусаил, который так меня отговаривал. Всего три шага и одно решение отделяют меня от привычной жизни. Соблазн слишком велик...  
В залитой светом факела арке мелькнула тень, и я сняла с себя заклятие, позволяя Гаррету меня увидеть. Я смотрела, как он приближается ко мне — в привычном потертом плаще с капюшоном, уверенной походкой, — и мне стало немного легче.  
Я не одна такая сумасшедшая.  
Не получилось выдумать ни одной осмысленной фразы, когда он вплотную подошел и стянул с себя капюшон. От всегдашней легкости и ироничности Гаррета не осталось и следа. Сколько же ему лет? Сорок? Тридцать? Мысль тусклой звездочкой промелькнула в голове и угасла, не задев внутри ни струнки интереса.  
— Нервничаешь?  
Я кивнула, оглядываясь назад.  
— Это она тебя пугает, не поддавайся. Посмотри на меня.  
Я послушалась, вглядываясь в разные глаза Гаррета. А он взял меня за плечи и чуть притянул к себе.  
— Она хочет тебя напугать, сломать и вывести из строя, не слушай свои мысли. Постарайся думать прямо, без образов и сравнений.  
— Тебя укусил Артемус? — нервно хохотнула я, поспешно зажав ладонью рот.  
Получилось слишком громко. Показалось, что эхо обогнуло весь двор и унеслось вдаль, а Колыбель за спиной встрепенулась и прислушалась.  
 _Не слушай свои мысли. Здания не могут встрепенуться, это всего лишь груда камней._  
— Успокойся, душа моя.  
Удивление пропало вслед за мыслью о возрасте Гаррета, когда он обнял меня. Было неудобно и неуютно, но тепло его тела придало сил, и я сомкнула руки за его спиной. Просто чтобы спугнуть чувство абсолютного одиночества. Чтобы прийти в себя.  
 _Как же мне плохо..._  
Гаррет никогда не отличался душевной тонкостью и уж точно никогда не обнимал меня. Так почему сейчас решил?  
 _Тебе это интересно?_  
Нет, мне это было не интересно. Мне наплевать — сейчас наплевать, но нужно было отвлечься от тьмы за спиной, собрать в кулак силу воли и привести в порядок мысли. Иначе мне конец.  
С безмерным облегчением я ощутила, как Гаррет отстраняется от меня, закрыла глаза, медленно досчитала до пяти и спросила:  
— И как мы войдем внутрь?  
— Откроем дверь и войдем, — пожал он плечами, доставая из кармана ключ. — Хранители дали.  
 _Я не успела задать вопрос, а он на него уже ответил..._  
 _Но это же очевидно._  
Гаррет отпер ворота, и они заскрипели на несмазанных петлях — двери поддавались с трудом.  
 _Представь, что это игра._  
Гаррет исчез внутри, и я последовала за ним, отбросив надоедливые мысли подальше. Вместе мы закрыли за собой тяжелые ворота, слушая пронзительный скулеж петлей, и вместе же оглянулись.  
Огромный двор, окольцовывающий здание, словно змея свою жертву, был залит ярким лунным светом, не давая мне ни единой возможности вообразить себе монстров, населяющих его. Двор был пуст и тих. Никакой опасности.  
— В фонтане должны быть водяные кристаллы, — приглушенно сообщил Гаррет. — Впрочем, они нам тут незачем.  
Я машинально кивнула и сделала к фонтану несколько шагов, но, заглянув внутрь, отшатнулась. Он был наполнен чем-то темным, полузамерзшим, насколько я могла судить на первый взгляд. Преодолев отвращение, я вновь заглянула туда и увидела, как четко диск луны отражается от жидкости внутри.  
 _Я не полезу туда рукой._  
— Идем, — позвал меня Гаррет.  
Кинув последний взгляд на фонтан, я последовала за ним. Он шел медленно, оглядываясь, машинально пригибаясь к земле — точь-в-точь, как я. Колыбель возвышалась над нами, заполняя собой все небо, словно грозный родитель, помнящий каждый просчет, желающий наказать. До сладкой дрожи в пальцах и вспышек в глазах.  
 _Не думай образами._  
С плетью и ленивым вопросом — куда придется первый удар…  
 _Не думай…_  
Парадная дверь была заколочена, а Гаррет вел меня на восток по пустынному двору.  
— За углом есть другой вход, — донеслись до меня его слова. — Там я заходил в первый раз.  
Он был прав — незаметным темным пятном нас ждал спуск в подвал. Подойдя к двери, Гаррет дернул ее на себя, и меня пробрала дрожь, когда она с легкостью открылась.  
— Здесь никого не должно быть, — он обернулся ко мне. — Если, конечно, Хранители не додумались оставить ведьму здесь. Но заряди в арбалет огненные кристаллы на всякий случай. Уверен, они пригодятся.  
Я послушалась.

Дверь за нами закрылась с мягким стуком, от которого я вздрогнула и судорожно обернулась.  
— Хватит трястись, это я, — сказал Гаррет. — В прошлый раз я оставил дверь открытой и в итоге не смог выбраться. Теперь попробуем по-другому.  
Мы оказались на подземном этаже, а под нами был еще один — я перегнулась через металлические перила лестницы и в неярком свечении шара увидела толстые канализационные трубы.  
— Чтобы попасть в лечебные корпуса, нужно включить свет, иначе дверь не откроется. — Гаррет внимательно смотрел на меня. — Генератор находится в подвале, — он кивнул вниз. — А предохранитель лежал на чердаке.  
— Предлагаешь разделиться?  
— Так будет быстрее. Иди по этой лестнице, она ведет сразу на второй этаж, и там же рядом другая — на чердак. И… не бойся ничего. Здесь никого нет.  
Я кивнула и потянула за собой слабый свет. На мгновение он осветил что-то белое на небольшом больничном столике. Записка.  
 _«Раньше все было гораздо лучше._  
 _А теперь появилось много новых правил: не ходи туда, не трогай это, не разговаривай с пациентами… Врачи ничем не лучше их. Но мисс Артур запретила нам, сиротам, жаловаться»._  
Дети рядом с психами. У меня не укладывалось это в голове. Они ежедневно видели пустые взгляды рано состарившихся и посеревших людей, слышали крики, засыпали с ними, уставшие от страха.  
Мне даже показалось, что кто-то всхлипнул — на грани слуха. Я мотнула головой и сделала первый шаг по круглой, винтовой лестнице.  
 _Не. Думай. Образами._  
Еще всхлип… Я остановилась и прислушалась, но слышала лишь далекие шаги Гаррета и свое бешено стучащее сердце.  
 _Зачем?_  
Как она спросила — зачем? Не «почему», «зачем». Зачем — что? Зачем ее убили? Позволили умереть? Там, в доме, обещанному Гаррету, было очень и очень похоже на…  
Стоп. Что, если разговор вдовы и Дикки не о том, о чем мы думали?  
Мы полагали, что вдова и Дикки играют друг против друга. Но они могли работать друг на друга. Дикки на вдову или… нет, обратное слишком маловероятно.  
Гаррет сразу сказал, что им обоим будто нужно было, чтобы их услышали. Если он прав? Если чертов дом обещан Гаррету для того, чтобы прикончить вора и свидетеля? Строитель их всех забери, с Хранителями не справиться ни мальчишке, ни даже ловкой лавочнице. Неужели в доме Изена призраки Колыбели?..  
 _Потом, все это потом. Сейчас главное — выбраться отсюда._  
Внизу громко хлопнула дверь, и стало тихо.  
Я прижалась к стене, вцепилась короткими ногтями в старые кирпичи, сцарапывая пальцы в кровь.  
Что это? Гаррет? Или кто-то его нашел?  
А потом снова раздался всхлип — тонкий, детский, на грани слуха, как и в прошлый раз.  
 _Это не игры подсознания, это и на самом деле есть. Кто-то плачет._  
Все снова замолкло, и я заставила себя отлепиться от стены, убеждая себя, что это Колыбель играет со мной.  
 _Ведь она меня уже запомнила._  
Здесь не может быть детей, и зомби-детей тоже, Гаррет бы их видел в прошлый раз. Их тела скорее всего вытащили после пожара, это к пациентам не полезли. Дети у нас ценятся гораздо выше психически больных. Даже мертвые.  
 _Перестань, вернись лучше к Изену и Бетанкур. Ты ни до чего не додумаешься, но хотя бы сможешь думать фактами._  
Лестница кончилась, и я вышла в небольшую сквозную комнату с высоким потолком. Она была пустой и тихой.  
Лестницы на чердак я не нашла, только туман, почему-то темный, клубился у дальней стены и изредка хвостами задевал небольшое разбитое окно и тут же их отдергивал.  
Я попятилась, оглядела комнату еще раз и увидела дверной проем, за которым ждала темнота.  
Она немного рассеялась, стоило мне лишь осторожно запустить туда свет — пусто. Еще одна комната, теперь уже с мебелью — большой деревянный стол, страшно рассохшийся, несколько непонятных тряпок на полу и куча составленных друг на друга стульев в углу, как будто кто-то пытался на них залезть под потолок. Я осторожно зашла и присмотрелась, тряпки оказались старыми, сырыми подушками. Что они тут делают?  
Я пожала плечами, словно это так важно — знать, что тут делают подушки.  
Мне нужно только найти чердак, а в нем — предохранитель. И дальше меня уже поведет Гаррет.  
 _Запоминай дорогу._   
Следующий проем вывел меня на небольшую площадку над первым этажом. Железный пол противно шумел под ногами, и я, не оглядываясь, миновала помещение. Не хватало, чтобы меня кто-нибудь услышал.  
Железная лестница, небольшой коридор со странным камином, промелькнувший мимо кабинет казначея, в который я не стала заходить — сомнительно, что там нашлось бы что-то интересное, и еще одна лестница — длинная винтовая, снова ведущая во тьму, на этот раз не настолько плотную.  
Позади меня кто-то вздохнул.  
Я обернулась, уговаривая себя не паниковать — никого. Опять Колыбель, опять отголоски былой трагедии, отголоски душ задохнувшихся здесь. Что-то быстро вспыхнуло в коридоре, и я, немного подумав, решила вернуться — нельзя оставлять за собой опасность.  
И опять ничего… кроме звуков.  
Я прижалась к стене, обнимая себя руками, стараясь защитить. Они больше не таились — плакали, вздыхали, кричали, умоляли о помощи.  
Кружилась голова, не хватало воздуха, голоса наполняли меня.  
 _Пожалуйста, прекрати!_   
Но Колыбель учуяла страх, ринулась за добычей, словно пес, от напряжения и азарта прижавший уши и выпрямивший хвост.  
Снова вспышка, теперь я уже видела, откуда — из камина. Из камина, наполненного тьмой.  
Отпустив плечи, на подгибающихся ногах я подошла к нему и остановилась, не дойдя нескольких футов. Заглянула внутрь.  
Топка была бесконечна. Я никогда такого не видела. Словно это сон, ведь пространство не может быть бесконечным.  
 _Что это?_   
Не думая, пустила туда свет. Руки дрожали. И увидела.  
Сгусток тьмы, небольшой шар с длинными щупальцами, висел в воздухе, непрерывно меняясь в размерах и крутясь вокруг себя.  
Вздох.  
Я отпрянула назад, обо что-то споткнулась и упала, закрывая голову руками и сдерживая крик ужаса.  
Вдалеке кто-то надрывно закричал, все так же призрачно, не по-настоящему. А потом злобно захохотал.  
Никто на меня не нападал, но я боялась открыть глаза, только откатилась к стене, как к видимости безопасности.  
 _Вставай и уходи отсюда. Скорее!_  
Но я не могла, голова кружилась, я задыхалась, сжимала голову руками, а вокруг кричали призраки. Эхо отражалось в моей голове, прижимая ее к холодным камням. Я уже ничего не понимала.  
Вспышка…  
Я лежала на железной кровати, руки и ноги привязаны, а надо мной…  
Я закричала от ужаса, не в силах отвести взгляд от темного существа в белом халате. Оно склонилось надо мной, мигая покрасневшими глазами.  
 _— Доктор Ранкер… она безнадежна… она ваша… проведите…_  
— Нет! — заорала я и задергалась в путах, как пташка в клетке.  
Существо захохотало.  
 _— Моя…_  
Голова ударилась обо что-то твердое, и я вскочила. Путы больше не держали меня, я открыла глаза. Коридор. Все тот же пустой коридор.  
Я не смотрела в камин, но _видела_ , как клубок тьмы в нем увеличился, поблескивал маленькими, яркими молниями.  
 _Уходи-уходи-уходи!_

Оно скрылось.  
На длинной лестнице, куда я дошла, пошатываясь от головокружения, ощущения пристального взгляда пропало. Сырой воздух с хрипами попадал в легкие, разрывая грудь на части. Я открыла рот, стараясь вдыхать глубже, успокоить сердце и дрожащее тело.  
Не хотелось думать, что это было.  
 _Зачем я здесь?_  
 _Артемус болен._  
Свет становился ярче, и я, сама того не сознавая, шла вниз по лестнице.  
 _Соберись, тебе нужен предохранитель._  
Зал, в который я медленно, держась за перила, спускалась, был огромен. Я застыла. Это было похоже на вестибюль. Высокий потолок увенчивали два стеклянных купола, откуда лился призрачный лунный свет, давая увидеть…  
Это было невероятно.  
От круглой, стоящей посреди зала кабины, вверх уходили огромные кованые, фигурные решетки, каждая из которых заканчивалась круглой люстрой. Другой стороной они подпирали потолок, оплетая окна и соединяясь со стенами. Лунный свет плавал в воздухе, путался в этой странной конструкции. Даже дышалось здесь легче.   
Это было невероятно красиво. Я стояла, забыв о видении, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
Напротив была еще одна лестница — сестра-близнец той, на которой я стояла.  
Вяло подумав, что, может быть, мне нужно туда, я спустилась вниз. Перила под рукой закончились, и я, отпустив их, черпала лунный воздух ладонью. Под потолком в призрачном свете кружились светлячки.  
 _Откуда они здесь ранней весной?_  
Я отмахнулась от вопроса, увидев кое-что более интересное. Еще один лист бумаги в кабине. Наверное, здесь раньше сидел надсмотрщик и наблюдал за гуляющими пациентами. Или детьми.  
 _“Доктор Ранкер!_   
_Мы единодушно признали, что лоботомия наиболее буйных пациентов разом решит все проблемы. В Аудитории Лоботомии вас уже дожидается серебряный хирургический набор. Чтобы в дальнейшем мы могли делать как можно больше операций, за вашими действиями будут наблюдать несколько врачей. Как правильно вы заметили, все хирурги учатся на своих ошибках, поэтому мы сведем теоретическое изучение лоботомии на нет. Мне посчастливилось увидеть набор ваших инструментов. Правда, что они сделаны на заказ? Наверное, они очень дорогие… Никому не рассказывайте, что они сделаны из серебра — их сразу украдут…_  
 _Сэндбридж”._  
Мираж очарования рассыпался вместе с письмом, когда я отшвырнула его от себя на пол, брезгливо отряхивая руки.  
 _“_ _Доктор Ранкер… она безнадежна…” — говорили мне в видении._  
 _Нужно уходить, здесь всюду грязь._  
Я проверила следующую комнату от вестибюля и нашла еще один коридор с прочной металлической решеткой.  
«Запасной Выход из зоны Изоляции Пациентов.  
Решетка открывается только при подаче электричества!» — гласила металлическая табличка на стене.  
Значит, это ее мы хотим открыть. Подойдя ближе, я коснулась решетки рукой и попыталась разглядеть, что там происходит за ней. Но ничего не было видно.  
Рядом была почти отвесная лестница вниз — вероятно, в подвал, ведь я находилась на первом этаже. Где-то там возился с генератором Гаррет.  
Я вернулась в вестибюль.  
«Мы сведем теоретическое изучение лоботомии на нет...» Страх ушел, оставив мне холодную ярость. Ублюдки, жалкие, злобные ублюдки. Это не психлечебница, это пыточная, заключенная в официальные оковы. Никому не было дела, как здесь мучили людей, творили с ними все, что заблагорассудится.  
Меня трясло от злости.  
Что это было — Колыбель ли опять наслала на меня свои эмоции, чередуя их с ужасом, чтобы раздавить и бросить к своим ногам, или я очнулась от ее чар. Я не знала, но решила больше не отвлекаться. Чем скорее я вернусь к Гаррету, тем целее будет мой рассудок.  
После недолгих раздумий я проигнорировала вторую лестницу и вернулась к коридору с камином, заодно зайдя в кабинет казначея, уже не считая, что не найду там ничего полезного. Обнаружилась еще одна записка и рассыпавшаяся от старости книга учета. Ни то, ни другое не представляло для меня никакой ценности, и я осторожно прикрыла дверь.  
Снова завздыхало и заплакало за спиной призрачными голосами, ударяясь эхом о пустые стены, а где-то наверху затряслась деревянная дверь.  
Я напряглась, стиснув зубы, и поскорее покинула проклятое место, боясь новых видений — перед глазами все еще стояла фигура в белоснежном халате.  
Но появившееся самообладание рассыпалось в прах, стоило мне вернуться в комнату с разбитым окном. Там была лестница — та, которую я искала — на чердак. Как раз на том месте, где раньше клубился темный туман.  
И наверху кто-то был. Это оттуда слышались звуки, и на этот раз они не были призрачными. Кто-то силился выломать дверь, стучал по деревянной обшивке.  
 _Не паникуй. Когда ты поднималась сюда в первый раз, внизу хлопнула дверь, и это не мог быть Гаррет. Помни, что он говорил — здесь никого нет, только Колыбель пугает тебя. Достань арбалет, притуши свет и поднимайся. Без предохранителя вам не попасть в лечебные корпуса._  
Я послушалась, зарядила арбалет огненной стрелой, взвела курок и приглушила магический свет.  
 _И не думай образами._  
Я поднималась быстро, хоть ноги и подкашивались от страха, пригибала спину, надеясь, что меня так не заметят, хоть и глупо это было.  
Дверь тряслась все яростнее и яростнее, пока не достигла апогея, задрожав на хлипких петлях.  
 _Надеюсь, ты был прав, Гаррет._  
Рука, что потянулась к старой металлической ручке, дрожала, но я не позволила страху взять свое и отворила дверь, тут же отскочив назад.  
Стук прекратился, а чердак был пуст — из окон шел лунный свет и позволил мне разглядеть помещение. Вздохи и всхлипы тоже умолкли, и я чуть погодя зашла внутрь, держа арбалет наготове.  
Никого — обычный чердак больших домов, разве что с резными, круглыми окнами, очень дорогими в наше время, а уж в то — просто по запредельным ценам. На чьи деньги строили этот проклятый дом? Он вовсе не похож на чей-то старый особняк, отданный на благотворительные нужды. Нет, Колыбель строили именно как… как что? Как приют или сразу как лечебницу? В любом случае, планировка была… казенной, ни в каких особняках не стали бы делать таких коридоров и странных конструкций, что были в вестибюле.  
 _Предохранитель!_  
Он лежал на ящике у стены, и я незамедлительно схватила его, боясь потерять. Уж слишком долго я его искала.  
 _Умница. А теперь иди в подвал к Гаррету._

Я встретила его у железной решетки — недовольного и напряженного. Однако, увидев меня, он слегка дернулся, но тут же постарался улыбнуться.  
— Где ты была?  
— Заблудилась, — я боролась с желанием прикоснуться к нему, чтобы убедиться, что это не мираж.  
— Жди меня здесь, — немного подумав, сказал Гаррет, отбирая у меня пыльный предохранитель. — Я вставлю его на место и вернусь. Не открывай дверь.  
Я кивнула, с тоской следя, как он спускается по отвесной лестнице вниз, подсвечивая себе дорогу огненной стрелой.  
Когда его макушка перестала быть видна, я отошла к стене, прислонилась к ней и огляделась. Отовсюду мягкими хвостами ко мне подбиралась темнота, осторожно подступала к шару света и, обжегшись, обиженно возвращалась.  
Страх снова ушел, и я впала в оцепенение, наблюдая за игрой света и темноты.  
 _Ничего, обшарите вместе корпуса и вернетесь… Если получится. Не получится — подумаешь, как справиться с Колыбелью магией. Ведь Артемус тогда, в Бонхарде, отпугнул от тебя ту тварь, и у тебя должно получиться._  
 _Не сравнивай меня с Артемусом, мне никогда не вырасти до его уровня._  
 _Но ударить ты сможешь._  
 _Смогу. Но куда?_  
Внезапно все затрещало, и я вскочила, дико озираясь. И чуть погодя надо мной зажглась электрическая лампочка, затем в коридоре, и, видимо, все дальше и дальше свет проникал в утробу Колыбели, не оставляя после себя ни клочка грязной, душащей тьмы.  
Но уютнее не стало даже при свете.  
Вернулся чуть повеселевший Гаррет.  
— Думал, что оно не работает, — тихо сказал он, беря меня за руку. — Уже начал просчитывать другие пути, но обошлось. Как ты?  
— Лучше бы ты шутил, — вздохнула я. — Давай закончим побыстрее и попытаемся выбраться наружу.  
— Воды? — натянуто улыбнулся он и протянул мне фляжку. — Быстро не получится, не хочу встретиться с ведьмой. Пройдем скрытно, там достаточно тени, чтобы прятаться.  
— Я накину на нас заклятие, ведь свет больше держать не надо. От ведьмы оно должно спасти, но не от Колыбели.  
Вода смочила пересушенное горло. Я жадно глотала ее, ловя на себе жалостливый взгляд Гаррета.  
— Она… у меня было какое-то видение, Гаррет, — я глухо закашлялась.  
Мое откровение не произвело на него впечатления.  
— Ничего необычного, — пожал он плечами. — Чем ты себя больше накручиваешь, тем сильнее это место воздействует на тебя. Присядь, давай отдохнем. Ты встретила кого-нибудь?  
Я помотала головой, чувствуя, как он обнимает меня рукой за плечи и усаживает на пол.  
— Я видела кое-что другое. Камин в одном из коридоров у вестибюля — на втором этаже…  
— Тот, что потрескивает, будто он зажжен?  
— Он не потрескивал, он… в нем что-то есть. Какой-то клубок тьмы. Мне это не нравится, Гаррет, давай не будем туда возвращаться.  
Он снова пожал плечами.  
— К выходу есть много путей.  
Лишь бы они сработали...


	6. Chapter 6

Некрытый переход между двумя отделениями больше походил на длинную, продуваемую со всех сторон клетку. По дальней стороне стелился туман, не давая разглядеть ни одной детали, что позволяло фантазии разгуляться по полной.  
Прислонившись лицом к прутьям, я силилась разглядеть на улице хоть что-то, кроме неба, луны и высокой стены в нескольких футах. Но все застилал туман.  
Я подумала, что в этом месте изломанные фигуры зомби были бы очень к месту.  
— Больше похоже, что это строили для хищных зверей, а не людей, — сказала я, передергивая плечами.  
Гаррет рассеянно кивнул, копаясь отмычками в замке.  
— Это ты еще пациентов не видела.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Ну… у них знаешь, на голове и руках такие… штуковины… решетчатые. Ума не приложу, зачем они были нужны, но в целом сослужили неплохую службу.  
Я недоуменно взглянула на его спину.  
— Гаррет?  
— Когда один до меня добрался, эти решетки не дали ему меня, э-э-э… съесть.  
— Ну, ты ведь их всех убил…  
— Не уверен.  
— Га-аррет!  
Раздался щелчок открытого замка и тихий скрип.  
Я вздрогнула.  
В этом переходе, как только мы вступили внутрь, закончились все звуки. Здесь никто не вздыхал, ни кричал и не плакал. Словно Колыбель была не властна над этим местом.  
— В Белом Зале я не открыл одну из палат, потому что там кто-то был, — пояснил Гаррет, поднимаясь. — Но я сомневаюсь, что эти парни сумели изобрести отмычки за годы заточения. Идем. И не забывай про ведьму.  
Как же тут забыть? Арбалет давно был заряжен, но с появлением электричества мне больше не нужно было держать шар света, лишая себя преимущества магической атаки. Если мы ее не провороним, то сможем уничтожить опасность на расстоянии.  
Мы вошли внутрь, осторожно ступая по грязному каменному полу — Гаррет впереди, а я сразу после него.  
Небольшая комната с двумя проемами без дверей и камин, больше здесь ничего не было. Следом еще одна такая же, и дальше за ней…  
— Регистратура, — негромко сказал Гаррет. — Там были ящички под стойкой, давай глянем, не уничтожил ли их огонь.  
Комната была огромной, полукруглой, освещенной несколькими простыми люстрами. И она была пуста. Стараясь не наступать на металлическую решетку, прикрывающую слив, мы вышли на середину. По краям виднелись две железные двери, за каждой из которых горел яркий электрический свет. Гаррет чему-то кивнул, вглядевшись туда, обвел взглядом пространство и остановился на большом проеме с лестницей. Рядом на стене висела металлическая табличка, но я не смогла разглядеть, что там написано.  
— Когда я туда забрался, увидел на столах несколько больших драгоценных камней… Так увлекся, что не заметил подкравшегося ко мне кадавра.  
Он шептал, растягивая губы в насмешливую и злую улыбку.  
— Я никогда так не орал от испуга, Энни. Думал, что сердце остановится прямо там на радость всем обитателям. И никогда так быстро не бегал, пожалуй…  
Я подавила смешок, представляя себе бегущего и орущего Гаррета.  
— Смейся, — возразил он, заметив. — Это самое смешное событие, здесь произошедшее, уверен.  
На этот раз смеяться не хотелось.  
Я с трудом перепрыгнула высокую стойку и попала в небольшой темный закуток.  
На столешнице лежала раскрытая книга и листок.  
 _«Доктор Ханскомб,_  
 _Сегодня умер еще один пациент. Во время тепловых процедур больных нельзя оставлять без присмотра...»_  
Я отбросила его, потеряв интерес и подтянула пальцами книгу, вчитываясь в выцветшие строки:  
 _«Список пациентов Белого зала._  
 _Пациент N_ _1 — камера 1 (изолятор). Носит восковую маску, скрывая свое изуродованное лицо. Содержится в изоляторе. Отзывается на кличку Король Никто. Хитер и опасен._  
 _Пациент N_ _2 — камера 2. Разрешено пользоваться тупыми ножами и вилками. Посещение Столовой только под надзором персонала._  
 _Пациент N_ _3 — Имущество — свеча. Страдает нарколепсией. Во время приступов болезни спускается в Морг...»_  
Ага, кажется, это наш товарищ… Я опустилась на колени и начала быстро открывать железные ящички. Кое-какие бумаги действительно обуглились, но не так страшно, как я боялась. Читать было можно. Тонкая тетрадь — грязно-серая с черными, рассыпавшимися краями нашлась в пятом ящичке.  
Я быстро пролистала ее, замечая уже знакомый почерк доктора Петтихью, но…  
Гаррет склонился надо мной, читая вслед.  
— Симптомы-симптомы, поведение… заберем с собой. Некогда сейчас читать.  
— Но ничего про лечение.  
Он поглядел на меня, словно на дурочку, и нервно фыркнул.  
— Если болезнь редкая, все важные документы хранятся где-то в более укромном месте.  
Знать бы, где находятся кабинеты врачей…  
Я затолкала в сумку тетрадь и поглядела на него.  
— Ты знаешь местную топографию, так и думай сам…  
Он кивнул, морщась, словно пытаясь вспомнить, а я насторожилась. Что-то здесь было не то, что-то лишнее. Лишнее, помимо звуков Колыбели, которые здесь пронизывали воздух едва слышным воем и вздохами. Что-то выбивалось из общего фона неправдоподобностью.  
Я прислушалась.  
Тик-так.  
Тик-так.  
Часы!  
Идут!  
— Гаррет? Ты слышишь, как тикают часы? — тихо спросила я.  
Он машинально кивнул, все еще хмурясь.  
Часы, меня поразившие, висели на противоположной стене — обгоревшие так, что не видно было даже циферблата. Тиканье вплеталось в воздух, не видя препятствий, дразнило слух нервным ожиданием.  
— Не понимаешь? Гаррет, прошло полвека, а у них до сих пор не кончился завод.  
— Ну да. А это здание построено из камней, и однако живее нас с тобой.  
Ну, с этим бы я поспорила…  
— И еще сами по себе хлопают двери, поднимаются сгоревшие мертвецы. Нашла чему удивляться.  
— Но это ведь техника, — не согласилась я.  
Он отмахнулся.  
— Пошли, осмотрим Аудиторию Лоботомии и спустимся в Морг. Больше здесь ничего нет — столовая, коридоры, помещения для процедур, пара гостиных и палаты пациентов.  
Я замерла. Как так может быть?  
— И это вся Колыбель? А второй этаж?  
Он поманил меня в коридор, начинавшийся прямо за стойкой регистрации.  
Мы тихо вышли, до боли в глазах всматриваясь в пустое пространство, неуютно освещенное ярким светом.  
— Он завален, — пояснил Гаррет. — И там старые детские спальни, они общие, а потому небезопасны. Какой идиот станет селить буйных в общие комнаты без дверей?  
Он нахмурился, и я поняла, что это была не самая приятная для него тема.  
Мы медленно продвигались по коридору, осматриваясь, но ничего не находя. А Колыбель вздыхала за нашими спинами, стонала тысячами давно покойных голосов, смеялась пронзительным скулежом, перемешиваясь с треском ламп.  
Здесь было не так страшно, как за зарешеченным коридором. Почему — я не знала, но догадка, подсказанная тихим шепотом Колыбели, вязла в мыслях.  
 _Здесь ты не одна. И дело не в Гаррете — здесь есть реальная опасность. Гораздо забавнее чуть разжать щупальца страха и дать мертвым поохотится за жертвами._  
Мы прошли мимо двери в регистратуру и свернули влево. Коридор заканчивался проемом с точно такой же железной дверью.  
 _«Аудитория Лоботомии»._  
Туда, куда нам было нужно.  
Я порадовалась, что нам не пришлось долго петлять каменным венам здания, но тут же остановилась, когда мои шаги гулко зазвучали по металлической поверхности.  
Пришлось красться, чтобы ненароком не привлечь на свою голову бродящую где-то ведьму.  
Я надеялась, что мы ее не встретим, раз уж мы собирались посетить здесь всего два места. Гаррет опередил меня на пару шагов, когда до нас донесся едва слышный голос, повторявший мое имя.  
— Энни!  
— Что это? — зашептала я, ощущая, как по венам течет страх.  
Сердце забилось, ударяясь о грудную клетку.  
Голос показался знакомым, но был слишком далеким, чтобы я смогла его опознать.  
— Не знаю, — сказал побледневший Гаррет.  
Его глаза забегали, ища источник звука, но Аудитория Лоботомии была пуста.  
— Энни!  
— Откуда оно знает мои имя? — в шепоте появились легкие истеричные нотки.  
Гаррет еще раз осмотрелся, а потом схватил меня за плечи.  
— Не слушай и не думай, помнишь? Мы ищем бумаги, а не ответы на абсурдные вопросы. Пошли.  
Я кивнула, и мы двинулись.  
Это было странное место. Полукруглый кабинет, а вместо стен проемы, в одном из которых стояло кресло с цепями.  
Вероятно, именно в него усаживали несчастных пациентов…  
— Энни!  
 _Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись!_  
Гаррет шарил по ящикам столов, быстро вскрывая их отмычками, просматривал бумаги, отбрасывал их, морщась, и нервно оглядывался по сторонам.  
А я зачарованно пялилась на кресло, невольно представляя, как на моих руках защелкиваются старые кандалы, голову обхватывает обруч, лишая движения, как к глазу тянется блестящий инструмент, а я не могу двинуться, не могу закричать, только молить про себя:  
 _Нет-нет-нет. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, только не я!_  
Меня замутило, и я согнулась, тяжело дыша. Сердце колотилось что есть мочи, гнало по венам отравленную ужасом кровь, стучало в висках звонкими ударами молота.  
Нет-нет-нет, ты опять? Не думай, лучше помоги Гаррету…  
— Энни!  
— Энни! Что с тобой?  
Он опустил на плечо руку и наклонился, заглядывая в лицо. Гаррет казался обеспокоенным.  
— Они вставляли эту штуковину прямо в глаз, — прошептала я, не в силах отогнать видение. — Прямо в глаз, Гаррет. А они не могли даже пошевелиться, только наблюдать, как эти… врачи лишают их себя. Единственное, что у них осталось.  
Он промолчал.  
— Почему это допустили?  
Дурацкий вопрос. Но несправедливость даже спустя столько лет жгла чувства, всплывала в голове яркими картинками. Как остальные собирались, наблюдали — безучастно к пациенту, но со жгучим любопытством к самому процессу. Наблюдали, как обрывалось сознание, измученное болезнями и страхом, как от человека с прошлым, с историей, оставалась одна оболочка, не способная больше принять ни одного решения.  
Из глаз потекли слезы, я задыхалась, опускаясь на пол.  
В чувство меня привел сильный удар по лицу. Голова мотнулась, и я отшатнулась от Гаррета.  
— Успокойся, — хладнокровно сказал он.  
Чужой голос, выкрикивающий мое имя, затих, оставляя нас наедине с Колыбелью.  
— Здесь ничего нет. Идем в Морг, найдем золото и попытаемся прорваться в Башню Персонала.

В Морге мне стало легче, и я почувствовала стыд перед Гарретом.  
— Извини, — чуть приглушенно сказала я, спускаясь вслед за ним по отвесной лестнице. — Мне не следовало…  
Что именно мне не следовало, я так и не смогла сформулировать. Представлять? Проникаться? Отпускать свои эмоции?  
Но Гаррет все понял и хмыкнул где-то внизу.  
Спуск кончился, и мы вышли на небольшую промежуточную площадку с лифтом. По бокам от нее уходили вниз две полукруглые лестницы.  
Я осторожно выглянула.  
Огромное, холодное помещение Морга терялось где-то в темноте. Две небольших люстры, висевшие прямо над разделочным столом, не могли продраться сквозь тьму малой мощностью и противно моргали.  
— Мы здесь не одни, — прошептал на ухо Гаррет.  
Я заозиралась по сторонам, но глаза, привыкшие к свету, плохо помогали. Пришлось скрыть нас обоих заклятием и прижаться к стене в углу, чтобы ненароком не стать приманкой для… кого-то. Вероятно ведьмы. Мертвой ведьмы, уж это сомнений не вызывало. Что бы здесь ни находилось, оно было давно и бесповоротно мертво.  
Лампы затихли, загоревшись ровным, тусклым светом, и мне показалось, что я заметила внизу какое-то движение.  
Гаррет указал пальцем в восточный угол, но как я не приглядывалась, ничего больше увидеть не удавалось. А он медленно вел рукой, указывая путь существа. Оно обогнуло морг по периметру, остановилось в самом центе у дальней стены и, постояв несколько минут, побрело дальше. Вскоре снова замигали лампы, затрещали, заполняя гулким звуком зал.  
Существо успело сделать еще один круг, когда мои глаза привыкли к темноте и я смогла различить темный сгорбленный силуэт, на миг показавшийся в небольшом островке света.  
Все-таки Гамалл. Какая ирония — быть похороненной здесь заживо и посмертно, как когда-то сама обрекла на это несчастную девочку Лорил.  
Наверх к нам она не поднималась, только ходила по неправильному кругу, словно старая заведенная кукла.  
Мы немного расслабились, но все равно было жутко стоять здесь и знать, что совсем рядом бродит тень одной из самых могущественных ведьм в Городе. Бродит и не находит себе покоя, не помнит ни себя, ни преступления, за которое ее сюда заточили.  
«Если у нее не вышло обмануть Колыбель, то что можем сделать мы?»  
— Пошумим немного? — еле слышно спросил Гаррет, и я сдержанно кивнула.  
Помогая себе руками, мы встали на площадки лестниц — с разных сторон, и Гаррет с тихим щелчком снял с предохранителя арбалет. Второй щелчок сделал нас беззащитными перед ведьмой — спал скрывающий щит. Но мне нужно было помочь Гаррету огненными шарами, если первый выстрел не уничтожит Гамалл, а творить одновременно два заклятия я была не способна. Никто, впрочем, не был на это способен.  
Выстрел прочертил в воздухе горящую линию и задел ошеломленную атакой ведьму. Я успела увидеть, как она вскинула руки-кости перед лицом, прежде чем огненный кристалл разорвался.  
— Га-а-а…  
Истлевшее, давно потерявшее всю жидкость тело вспыхнуло, с глухим звуком оторвалась голова и покатилась по полу.  
Закончить имя она не успела. Но ведьма не умерла, побежала, то и дело падая на горящих ногах, пока, наконец, не потеряла способность подниматься.  
— Энн!  
Я что есть силы швырнула в ведьму огненный шар, и яркая вспышка ослепила в очередной раз глаза.  
Больше ведьма не двигалась, но мы постояли еще немного, чтобы убедиться, что зрение не обманывает.  
За спиной, потеряв верную марионетку, взвыла Колыбель, бессильно колотя по косякам дверьми где-то наверху. Потом замолкла, притаилась на время, готовя нам новую пакость.  
— Идем, она больше не поднимется, — позвал меня Гаррет, и я развесила по моргу свет.  
Зал был огромен и пуст, кроме разделочного стола, нескольких медицинских тележек по углам и поражавшей воображение круглой печи, ничего в нем не было.  
Обугленный труп лежал, не шевелясь, и я убедила себя забыть о нем, не смотреть и не обращать на него никакого внимания. Сейчас мы здесь, чтобы добыть золото, схороненное Петтихью много лет назад, и после попытаться проникнуть в Башню Персонала.  
— Вдова сказала тебе, где конкретно тайник? — дрожащим голосом спросила я.  
— Да, в самом Морге, идем.  
Сбоку оказалась еще одна комната, куда уверенно завел меня Гаррет, и когда свет разлился в воздухе, разгоняя многолетнюю тьму, я содрогнулась.  
Внизу, под решеткой, что заменяла здесь пол, была кровь. Я не видела ее столько даже в день, когда уничтожили Книгу Памяти. Целое озерцо свежей, артериальной крови — ярко-красной.  
— Очередная шутка Колыбели, — спокойно прокомментировал Гаррет. — Никогда не сворачивается и не засыхает.  
Я передернула плечами и отступила на край решетки.  
— Помоги, — попросил Гаррет. — Где-то в ящиках для трупов есть то ли кнопка, то ли рычаг…  
Он распахнул железную дверцу первой камеры, и я заставила один из шаров залететь внутрь. Пусто. И в следующей, и последующей, а в третью Гаррет практически залез и издал полузадушенный хрип.  
— Есть… отойди дальше, на всякий случай.  
Внизу заскрипело, завелся какой-то механизм, и решетка начала раздвигаться в стороны, открывая лужу крови. Когда она достигла краев, снова что-то заскрежетало, и с пронзительным лязгом пол разверзся, и кровь потоком ринулась куда-то вниз.  
Потом все затихло.  
— И сейчас на шум сбегутся еще какие-нибудь трупы,— упавшим голосом сказала я. — Мало мы устроили взрывов, так теперь еще и это…  
— Было бы кому, давно сбежались. Кадавры остались только в запертой палате. Освети-ка.  
Свет нырнул во тьму, и мы увидели нечто вроде большой трубы с открытым люком.  
— Канализация? В конце концов, должны же они были куда-то сливать кровь… Вопрос, конечно, откуда они ее столько брали…  
— Похоже, — задумчиво согласился Гаррет. — А там может быть запасной выход на поверхность.  
— Вот ты туда и лезь, — отрезала я, отгадав его ход мыслей. — А я подожду здесь и прослежу, чтобы Колыбель не захлопнула за тобой пол. Найдешь свое золото, полов… — Я осеклась. — И выяснишь, можно ли оттуда выбраться другим путем.  
Он кивнул, сделав вид, что не заметил моей оговорки, и осторожно спрыгнул вниз.  
Железо под его сапогами отдалось гулким эхом.  
Гаррет пошатнулся, балансируя на скользком железе, взмахнул руками и обрел равновесие. Махнув мне рукой и криво улыбнувшись, он осторожно спрыгнул вниз, посветив себе перед этим огненной стрелой.  
И я осталась одна.

— Энн? Что у тебя опять с глазами?  
…  
— Почему ты молчишь?  
…  
— Энн?  
…  
— Энн!  
Линии уходили наверх с каждого камня в кладке, черные, пульсирующие, гладкие и блестящие.  
— Я идиот, — злобно прошипел он и снова ударил меня по лицу.  
На этот раз оказалось больнее, и я пнула его в ответ в колено.  
— Незачем так орать, я смотрю. Не мешай.  
Ответил он немного погодя.  
— На что смотришь?  
— На связи. Не мешай, я сказала.  
Линии соединялись почти на самом верху лестницы в одну большую и вели дальше — выше, на первый этаж.  
Это действительно то, что я думаю?  
У трупа ведьмы одна из нитей слабо извивалась, оторванная от марионетки.  
— И к чему они в итоге ведут — все эти связи?  
Я моргнула и посмотрела на Гаррета.  
— Еще раз ударишь меня, сломаю нос, — пообещала я, потирая горящую щеку.  
— Какие связи? — недовольно спросил он.  
— Не знаю, никогда таких не видела. Но если я думаю правильно, мы сможем найти что-то вроде… сердца Колыбели. То, что хлопает дверьми, заставляет повторяться крики давно умерших людей и прочее. Они идут от каждого камня, но не могут прикоснуться к нам. Почему?  
Гаррет поморщился.  
— Меня пугают твои перепады настроения, душа моя.  
Колыбель призрачно захохотала.  
— Это все она, — пожала я плечами. — Накатывает то одно, то другое. Понимаю, что веду себя странно, но сопротивляться трудно. Ты нашел золото?  
Он кивнул и потряс сумкой.  
— Тогда идем. Где Башня Персонала?  
Вход в Башню Персонала начинался с простой железной лестницы в первой части Колыбели, аккурат перед клеткой-переходом. И он был плотно завален камнями так, что на разборку завала ушли бы месяцы кропотливого труда. И ни люка на потолке, ничего, что могло бы послужить запасным входом.  
— Это только прихожая башни, сама она дальше, — пояснил Гаррет.  
— И как мы туда проберемся? А! Снаружи! Если найти удобное место, куда сможет воткнуться веревочная стрела…  
Оставался сущий пустяк — выйти на улицу.


	7. Chapter 7

…Двери оказались предсказуемо закрытыми.  
Запертыми, недоступными, заблокированными. Стоило только подойти к ним, как сознание исчезало вместе с яркой молочно-грязной вспышкой света. К глазам тянулся тонкий-тонкий, серебряный инструмент — неотвратимо, а за спиной смеялась Колыбель.  
Смеялась она до тех пор, пока сознание не прояснялось липкой безнадежностью, сбивая с толку восприятие реальности.  
А она распарывалась по швам даже у рационального и циничного до последней капли крови Гаррета. Он долго хлопал глазами, пока я хлесткими ударами по лицу пыталась привести его в себя.  
Входная дверь будто стиралась, выглядела недоделанным детским рисунком, которому не хватает красок, реалистичности и мелких деталей. Я пыталась зацепиться за нее взглядом, не дать Колыбели стереть из памяти ее облик, но мысли ворочались, как муха в жидком меду. Не находилось ни одного слова, способного описать дверь. Я не помнила, из чего она сделана, какого она размера, двойная она или одинарная. Помнила только, почему мы в нее не вошли.  
— Все, — медленно шевеля губами, прошептал Гаррет.  
Что — все, я не поняла, но переспросить показалось такой глупостью, что я не решилась открыть рот.  
Кто-то позади запел — прямо за спиной, тоненьким, детским голосом, прозрачным и призрачным, как слеза буррика.  
«Леди тлеющих углей, ты скажи-ка мне скорей...»  
— Гаррет, не слушай ее, — кажется, закричала я, понимая, наконец, против чего мы вышли.  
«Где ты бродишь в поздний час?  
Может, в логове сейчас?»  
Против того, что победить нам не по силам. Мы вышли против Города.  
Разум Колыбели родственен Городу, так же, как разум Бонхарда. Они здесь по его согласию. Мы здесь тоже по его согласию.  
Нам не выйти.  
 _Не думай образами._  
«Где же ты, где ты, милая Энн?..»  
 _Не думай образами._  
Реальность таяла вместе с дверью, старые камни колебались в очертаниях, скручивались в грязную спираль, покрывались туманом, а я трясла головой, пытаясь привести глаза в порядок.  
 _Не думай…_  
Что-то говорил Гаррет, смотря прямо сквозь меня, и улыбался, безмятежно и привычно насмешливо. Так он всегда улыбался мне.  
Но не сейчас.  
Я постаралась прислушаться, но глупая песенка из далекого детства, напетая, кажется, Белль, звучала из-за спины слишком громко.  
Я запоздало поняла, что так и не обернулась.  
«Где же ты, где ты, милая Энн?»  
Гаррет беззвучно и коротко засмеялся, показывая непривычно белые зубы и жесткий оскал. И что-то сказал. Но было уже неважно.  
Позади него из тумана вокруг появилась фигура — тающая, непрерывно изменяющаяся, бурлящая черным туманом, словно стаканы в руках алхимиков.  
Фигура тянулась к Гаррету, просительно протягивала руки, которые исчезали, не успевая достичь желанной цели.  
«Где же ты, где ты, милая Энн?»  
Я сжала губы, боясь привычно ответить, и замахала руками Гаррету, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Но он все шевелил губами и смотрел сквозь меня, словно я уже растворилась в душной атмосфере лечебницы, не оставив даже тела.  
«Где же ты, где ты, милая Энн?»  
Голос прозвучал отчетливо над моим плечом, и я обернулась, почти смирившись с неизбежным.  
«Что угодно, только верните контроль над реальностью», — билась мысль в голове.  
Стены больше не было, только грязно-серое марево вместо нее, а проем в вестибюль чернел карандашным рисунком. Линии уходили за края безобразными косыми, неаккуратно пересекающимися. Они пульсировали под пристальным взглядом, набирали глубокий, маслянистый блеск.  
— Варюсь я в котле, со мной Шеймус и Сэм.  
Считалку я закончила непроизвольно, осознав, что говорю только на слове «Шеймус».  
А потом все прекратилось — стены вернулись на свои места, и я снова могла четко разглядеть каждую трещину в кладке.  
— …Трикстер тебя об колено, — за спиной у меня закончил фразу Гаррет. — Что это было?  
Я обернулась к нему, нелепо взмахнув руками, чтобы удержать равновесие — голова страшно кружилась.  
— Не знаю, — хрипло ответила я. — С тобой такое происходило?  
Гаррет выглядел помятым — жесткая щетина на подбородке, запавшие глаза и лихорадочный взгляд.  
— Нет, — он так яростно помотал головой, что грязный, куцый хвост пару раз хлестнул его по лицу. — Прячься!  
Не думая, я скользнула в жидкую, жалкую тень у колонны и затаилась.  
Тишина текла сквозь пальцы долгими секундами, минутами, закладывала собой уши до боли и пробирала тело пронзительным холодом.  
Я растерянно озиралась, пытаясь понять, что так напугало Гаррета — ведь здесь никого нет. От кого мы прячемся?  
Снова зазвучала музыка — потусторонняя, призрачная, и я не стала обращать на нее внимание. Колыбель в очередной раз развлекается.  
Но потом сквозь чужие ноты, словно скрипка в игру рояля, мягко вплелся шепот.  
Мимо нас, а я все время чувствовала на своей руке ладонь Гаррета, промелькнула чья-то тень. Я вжалась в стену, старясь, лишний раз не дышать громко.  
Здесь ведь никого нет…  
 _Не. Думай. Образами._  
Зачем Изен ходил в Морг? Во время приступов болезни он зачем-то ходил в Морг. Я напрягла память и представила: холод, люстры над разделочным столом, круглая печь, Гамалл. Тайник. Изен пытался проникнуть в тайник своего лечащего врача?..  
Впереди задергалась ручка на входных воротах — они были заперты, чем видимо, неизвестный вполне удовлетворился.  
Выходит, Изен знал о тайнике?   
И вот это: «Зачем?». Зачем, для чего. А Изен — Изен ходил в Морг «почему» или «зачем»? У него уже не спросишь. Но возможно, тут и кроется разгадка тайны…  
…Мне не удалось его разглядеть, когда он снова прошел мимо нашей колонны — некто был в черной одежде, даже лицо и руки чем-то были скрыты. Но двигался вполне по-человечески и мельком пожал плечами — ничего необычного в движениях.  
А Гаррет отчего-то был бледен и смотрел на меня как-то обреченно.  
Но спросить я ничего не успела — время шло словно неравномерно, то быстро, то растягивалось в тягучие нити.  
Чей-то шепот заглушил музыку, до сих пор не перестающую играть, пронзительными шипящими, колючими клубками, летающими в воздухе.  
Я осторожно выглянула, когда человек снова минул нас, меряя широкими шагами коридор, и похолодела. Это не было человеком, это не было даже созданным Колыбелью существом — просто чья-то объемная тень.  
Гаррет втянул меня обратно, когда она развернулась. Нас снова обдало шепотом, что шлейфом тянулся за тенью, и она скрылась за ветвистым коридором.  
Мы бесшумно перебежали в темноту немного ближе к входу в вестибюль и как раз успели прижаться к стене, когда тень вернулась. Судя по всему, маршрут она имела точно такой же, как и ведьма — один единственный, заданный Колыбелью. Чтобы свернуть, ей нужен был внешний раздражитель.  
Например, мы.  
— Это то, что осталось от санитаров,— прошептал на ухо Гаррет, провожая темную фигуру взглядом. — С ними ничего нельзя сделать…  
Он вынужденно замолчал, и мы воспользовались небольшой заминкой тени, перебежав к выходу еще чуть ближе.  
— Но Лорил говорила, что они способны убивать. Сама понимаешь, на себе я не проверял…  
Мы выскользнули из проклятого коридора и кубарем ринулись под лестницу — весь зал вестибюля был ярко, но все же неуютно освещен. Даже несмотря на то, что полувекового запустения больше не было, отчего-то меня пробрал холод так, что тело непроизвольно вздрагивало.  
Мне вообще было очень холодно.  
В Морге холодно. А Изену рекомендовали обертывания, чтобы успокоить. Может, он пытался излечиться, успокоиться сам, без врачей? Но ведь из Колыбели все равно не было выхода. А еще не симулировал. Зачем или почему?  
Или все проще, и Изен действительно был психом. Но от чего его все-таки лечили?  
Насколько я могла видеть, в вестибюле были аккуратно разложены по полкам детские игрушки, книги, море легких подсвечников, что вышли из моды давным-давно. Ни пыли, ни запаха сырости и запустения, ни даже сквозняка от безнадежно разбитых окон…  
Окон.  
Я застыла, глядя, как тень делает небольшой круг по залу, и примерно посчитала, что мне катастрофически не хватит времени бесшумно взбежать по лестнице.  
— Гаррет, почему мы не попытались выбраться через окна? — зашипела я.  
Гаррет, до этого последние минут десять являвший собой образец невозмутимости и сосредоточенности, сник и растерянно на меня оглянулся. Видимо, он тоже об этом не подумал.  
— Там нет выхода, — неуверенно ответил он. — Рамы не открываются, да и решетки…  
— Я — маг! Что мне эти решетки, скажи, пожалуйста?  
Он замотал головой и кивнул на вернувшуюся тень. Мы молча подождали, пока она скроется и снова зашептались.  
— Там нет выхода, — голос стал увереннее. — Я… не помню, откуда мне это известно, но выхода там нет.  
Я посмотрела на него недоверчиво, но настаивать не стала. Для начала нужно убраться подальше от тени, а там уже разбираться.  
Гаррет меня каким-то образом понял и указал на противоположный проем. Там, где был вход в Зону Изоляции Пациентов, а дальше подъем к заваленной Башне Персонала.  
Какая же я идиотка, собралась идти в обход.  
Короткие пробежки от тени к тени, от тени к стойке, где приходилось поодиночке красться практически по следам санитара — чуть отстав, а потом снова к тени. Дождаться, с замиранием сердца, Гаррета, и, наконец, вожделенный коридорчик. Пустой, без навязчивого шепота и потусторонней музыки. Решетка, как ей и положено, закрыта, но повернуть рычаг не составляло труда.  
От грохота по телу пробежал ток, и мы, сами того не заметив, оказались на отвесной лесенке, куда в прошлый раз спускался Гаррет, чтобы включить электричество.  
Тень ворвалась к нам, сопровождаемая громкими шагами и рассерженным шепотом. А я, стараясь, бесшумно переставлять ноги, медленно спускалась вниз. Я молилась, чтобы Гаррет, висевший чуть выше меня, не наступил мне на руку, и я благополучно не выдала нашего местонахождения.  
Тень ушла немного погодя, шепот растаял в воздухе, а мы, чуть подождав, вернулись наверх. Решетчатая дверь, хоть и скрипевшая от каждого движения, была благополучно закрыта. На звуки вновь примчался санитар, но мы были уже вне зоны его видимости, если, конечно, тихо сидеть в тени.  
— Проход вверх свободен, — прошептал Гаррет, кивнув на пустую лестницу. — Дальше лифт, я поднимался на нем до самого верха, но нам, наверное, нужно обшарить всю башню.  
Я во все глаза смотрела на Гаррета.  
— Послушай… я не понимаю, что произошло, где мы? Почему вдруг появились санитары, все чисто и хорошо пахнет?  
Он ответил чуть погодя, всматриваясь в лестницу.  
— Мы в прошлом Колыбели. Я ведь тебе рассказывал об этом.  
Я поморщилась. Искренне верить, что возможно провернуть ход времени, мог только Гаррет.  
— Чушь какая. Где тогда люди? Если мы в прошлом, где дети, почему вместо настоящих санитаров бродят тени, готовые убить при малейшем шорохе?  
— Мы в прошлом, — голос Гаррета стал увереннее. — Ты сама видишь, как здесь чисто, и Башня Персонала больше не завалена. Если хочешь, могу и детскую показать.  
— Да причем здесь это? Я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что в прошлое попасть невозможно. А даже если и было бы можно, мы уже своим здесь появлением натворили бы много бед. И если мы действительно в прошлом, то, может, заодно и поищем нашего милашку Изена и спросим, что за призрак бродит по обещанному его наследничком дому?  
Он хмыкнул и кивнул на лестницу.  
— Может быть, не будем терять время и пойдем?  
Я недоверчиво моргнула и пожала плечами. Отказывающийся разговаривать Гаррет — это что-то новое.  
Металлические ступени безмолвствовали, пока я поднималась вслед за Гарретом.  
Все было слишком странно и слишком жутко. Я смирилась с голосами, раздающимися непонятно откуда, мертвой ведьмой, хлопающими дверями, даже санитарами — они вызывали ужас и омерзение, но были понятны. Но неожиданное преображение самой Колыбели, особенно настолько стремительное, пугало не на шутку.  
Мы не могли попасть в прошлое — чтобы не говорил Гаррет, это абсурдно.  
Мы не могли попасть в специально созданную Колыбелью реальность — как мне такое в голову вообще могло прийти?  
Мы могли лежать у входной двери без сознания, и все вокруг мне чудится, но…  
Я ущипнула себя что есть силы и поморщилась. Реальность не распалась на кусочки, а я, как ни в чем не бывало, зашла в дверь, которая еще какой-то час назад была давным-давно завалена.  
Мне не могло это казаться и не могло сниться — я сложила в уме первые пришедшие в голову числа, заставила себя вспомнить названия всех окрестных деревень — голова работала хорошо.  
Так что происходит?  
В коридоре за дверью происходило что-то странное. Я шла по нему, выпрямившись, пространства вокруг было достаточно, но тело чем-то неприятно сжимало. Руки что-то подняло вверх. Удивленно уставившись на них, я видела, как пальцы царапают воздух. Ногти давно сломаны — еще когда Колыбель только начала нас пугать, я так сильно вцепилась в стену, что поранилась. С тех пор раны затянулись, и я успела забыть об этом. Сейчас кровь снова шла.  
— Гаррет, — пронзительно прошипела я.  
Он обернулся и недоуменно посмотрел на меня.  
— Что с тобой? Почему ты руки подняла?  
— Гаррет, ты это видишь? Ты видишь кровь из-под ногтей? Скажи мне, я должна знать, когда я сойду с ума.  
От своего тона мне самой стало жутко — кажется, я умоляла. Руки больше не скребли воздух, но опускаться вниз не желали.  
Гаррет остановился в футе от меня и пригляделся. Кровь по-прежнему сочилась на месте содранной кожи.  
— Вижу, — голос Гаррета изменился и заставил меня оторвать взгляд от рук. — Опусти руки и зажми раны, пока кровь на пол не накапала. В прошлый раз мне пришлось избавляться от крови Лорил, с помощью которой Колыбель ее помнила.  
— Я не могу, — я замотала головой, и ухо чиркнуло обо что-то твердое и мокрое.  
Паника поднималась изнутри холодными, беспощадными волнами, грозя затопить сознание. Я не понимала, в своем ли я уме, я не понимала, что происходит.  
— Не можешь? Так, спокойно, только не реви. Просто иди вперед, я ведь нормально стою. Возможно, это очередная шутка.  
Я сделала шаг, и руки снова зашкрябали о воздух. Гаррет побледнел, а я затряслась.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
— Это не я!  
— Тише!  
— Оно само! Я… как будто к чему-то прикасаюсь… к мокрому и холодному.  
Вдалеке что-то зашептало.  
— Быстрее!  
Шаг — словно ползу, шаг, еще шаг… Действительно, как во сне. А если я и правда сплю? Я же слышала, что рассказывали люди: иногда во сне тебе кажется, что ты свободно говоришь на иностранном языке, хотя если тебя послушать, несешь совершенную чушь… Как же проснуться? Я совершенно точно в бреду и без сознания.  
— Ну же! — Гаррет еле слышен.  
Шаг, и руки безвольно упали — с саднящими ладонями и болящими от напряжения мышцами.  
Гаррет схватил меня и затащил в угол, шикнув в ухо, чтобы сидела тихо, а сам осторожно заглянул в замочную скважину ближайшей двери.  
Отмычки еле слышно заскреблись в замке, то и дело щелкая. Когда замок был взломан, он поманил меня и первым скользнул за дверь.  
Проскочив вслед за ним, я ткнулась Гаррету в спину, не успев затормозить. Он пошатнулся, уперся рукой обо что-то и раздраженно зашипел.  
— Пр-рости, — голос слушался меня плохо, и вместо слова вышел нечленораздельный хрип.  
Гаррет схватил меня за плечо и притянул к себе, ткнув по ходу куда-то пальцем.  
Я наконец нервно осмотрелась — крошечная каморка с ведрами, шваброй и тряпками, ничего необычного, кроме большого листа пергамента на стене. А еще я внезапно вспомнила средство: крепко зажмурилась и сразу открыла глаза.  
Ничего. Это не сон.  
Лист пергамента. А на нем план Колыбели. Подробный, с подписями.  
За дверью раздались шаги, потусторонний шепот, и мы замерли.  
Мне было страшно, приступ паники не прошел, а все еще сидел на задворках, грозя в любой момент сжать горло. Но Гаррет не успел убрать руку с моего плеча, и я, словно другой частью сознания, наслаждалась этими не-до-конца-объятиями.  
Если представить на его месте Артемуса…  
Нет. Лучше не нужно ничего представлять.   
_Не думай образами, тем более такими._  
Я прогнала из памяти красивое лицо Хранителя и уставилась на пергамент.  
Шепот стих, шаги исчезли вдалеке, мы выдохнули.  
— Смотри, мы на первом этаже, — прошептал Гаррет, не убирая руку с моего плеча, а вместо этого водя по пергаменту пальцем другой руки. — В следующем коридоре лифт, и вот — чуть дальше лестница. А на втором этаже…  
Кабинет доктора Петтихью. Может, там есть призрак Изена? Хотя… Лучше бы не было.  
Мы были совсем близко к цели, и страх пугливо сжался где-то на задворках, сменившись почти облегчением.  
Оставалось только выяснить маршрут санитара за дверью и прокрасться мимо него.  
Гаррет снова улыбнулся, сверкая зубами, и взлохматил мне волосы пятерней.  
— Мы почти у цели, Энни.  
Глядя на него, я почувствовала, как страх и радость меняются местами. Мы не близко к цели, Гаррет глубоко заблуждается.  
Мы вообще непонятно где.   
Мы… может, это все иллюзия? Последний кадавр все-таки вырвался из закрытой палаты, и, чтобы облегчить ему работу, Колыбель нас усыпила?  
И все это — предсмертная галлюцинация?  
Тьфу, Трикстер. Я несу какие-то глупости.  
Но где мы? Проход в Башню Персонала завален…  
— Гаррет? Ты уверен, что мы действительно внутри этой дурацкой башни? — вымученно спросила я. — Этого ведь не может быть! Совсем!  
Вместо ответа он прижал меня к себе и погладил по волосам, успокаивая. Видимо, мой шепот звучал слишком жалостливо и отчаянно.  
— Твоя проблема в том, что ты ищешь логику в этом месте. А ее тут нет.   
— Сам говорил — «не думай образами», — нервно и обиженно сказала я.  
— Осталось совсем немного, просто иди за мной, и я нас выведу отсюда. Хорошо? А потом думай сколько тебе угодно.  
Он посмотрел на меня, и спокойствие легло на душу, хороня под собой бушевавшие эмоции.  
— Хорошо. Пошли?  
Он помотал головой, кивнув на дверь.  
— Дождемся санитара, засечем время… а да что я тебе говорю, сама знаешь.  
Я кивнула.  
Шепот за дверью появился три долгих минуты спустя, и Гаррет припал к замочной скважине. Но в коридоре было достаточно темно, чтобы разглядеть тень, и нам пришлось ориентироваться по звуку. Шаги прошелестели мимо, и мы осторожно выбрались из каморки как раз к тому моменту, когда санитар закрывал за собой дверь в следующий коридор.  
Несколько быстрых шагов, показавшихся мне чересчур странными — словно я на самом деле шла в другом направлении, привели меня к двери. Она открылась без скрипа, и я увидела очередную тень, она стояла перед огромной двустворчатой железной дверью и жала кнопку рядом — вызывала лифт. Я закусила губу.  
Санитар слегка покачивался, пока кабина спускалась, призывно гудя моторами, словно слегка уставший и не выспавшийся.  
Вечно уставший и вечно не выспавшийся.  
Впрочем, об этом не стоит, сомнительно, что он вообще настоящий. Или… ох…  
Непонимание выводило меня из себя.  
А Изен спускался в Морг. Тогда, когда Колыбель была еще _другой_.   
— Гаррет, — сказала я неожиданно уверенно и почувствовала, что страх совсем пропал, — мы должны вернуться в Морг.


	8. Chapter 8

Гаррет посмотрел на меня, насупившись. Но, кажется, он все понял.  
— Не глупи, — попросил он. — Ты не знаешь, что именно это за прошлое.  
На самом деле я не знала, прошлое ли это. Но мысль билась в голове испуганным воробушком, и сопротивляться я ей не могла.  
Если допустить, на секунду всего лишь, что в Морге я могу встретить Изена…  
Гаррет смотрел на меня внимательно, вдумчиво.  
В Морге я еще могу встретить тень Изена. Интересно, тень тоже больна, как он сам? Тоже может в любой момент провалиться в сон?  
Но что он искал в Морге?  
И как с ним связан призрак в старом особняке? И связан ли? Или это домыслы, сплетни, слухи, и мне пора научиться отличать правду от того, что за нее выдают?..  
— Идем…  
Я отмахнулась от назойливых мыслей, скачущих, будто кузнечики.  
Санитар уже уехал на лифте, и мы, держась за стены, проскользнули по залитому светом коридору на лестницу. Она извивалась кругами по всей башне — узкая, каменная и страшно старая. Свет от небольших настенных ламп падал неравномерно, и мы скакали по теням, чутко прислушиваясь, не послышится ли чужой шепот. Но подъем хранил молчание.  
Пустые потолки в Колыбели возвышались достаточно, чтобы мы обошли башню по кругу два раза, прежде чем попасть на второй этаж.  
Мимо нас, за стеной, прогрохотал лифт, крутя канаты, и замер на первом этаже. Мы остановились, но шепота больше не услышали.  
И Колыбель затихла — я совершенно неожиданно это заметила. Она замолчала — совсем. Никаких больше вздохов не проносилось по воздуху призрачным ветром, ни плача, ни крика.  
Только наше надсадное дыхание и шорохи шагов.  
Но Гаррет шел впереди, и мне показалось неудобным заговаривать об этом сейчас. Возможно, в кабинете Петтихью.  
Мысли об этом показались мне сладостными. Внутри псевдоразумной, темной, кишащей кошмарами лечебницы, фамилия давно погибшего доктора отозвалась в голове музыкой. Она была знакомой, так же, как и фамилия его пациента, она была из другого мира — теплого, светлого, не пугающего.  
Мне вдруг показалось, что мы находимся в Колыбели целую вечность.  
И честно признаться, за всеми резкими перепадами настроения я перестала верить, что мы выберемся.  
Мы просто будем ходить туда-сюда, преследуя то одну, то другую цель, пока в конце концов не сядем отдохнуть, да так и останемся. Доверять таким мыслям было глупо, ведь я помнила, что несколько минут назад была уверена в своих силах — насколько уверена в них обычно, — а до этого мой разум поглотило какое-то странное видение, а еще прежде — истерика.  
Лестница закончилась Гарретовой спиной и его недовольным возгласом, когда я в нее уткнулась, не успев вовремя остановиться.  
Коридор, освещенный холодным электрическим светом, был пуст и тих, и я смотрела на него, не веря своим глазам.  
— Стой здесь, — тихо попросил Гаррет, и я кивнула.  
Отмычки легко взломали замок обычной металлической двери, и она легко поддалась под мягким нажимом ладони. Ни шепота, ни протяжного скрипа. Видимо, здесь и сейчас петли смазывали. Когда и где — уже другой вопрос.  
И почему здесь и сейчас мы сможем найти нужные документы? Ведь мы… где? И мы когда?  
Гаррет махнул мне рукой, и я юркнула внутрь.  
— Добро пожаловать, — пробормотал он, закрывая дверь.  
— Гаррет… мне кажется, мы делаем глупости.  
Кабинет Петтихью, самый обычный и вовсе не успокаивающий, как бы мне того хотелось, безмолвствовал под ярким светом дорогой люстры.  
— Это ты о чем? — нахмурился он, ковыряясь с защелкой на двери.  
— Мы… я не уверена, что мы в Башне Персонала, но я точно уверена в том, что в прошлое невозможно попасть. Никогда, какие бы усилия ты не прилагал, это невозможно. Мне кажется, с нами произошло что нехорошее.  
Гаррет выпрямился, и на его лице мелькнуло раздражение.  
— С нами и так произошло нехорошее — мы сюда забрались! Тебе этого недостаточно? Но забрались мы сюда как раз тем, за чем пришли именно в этот кабинет… Лучше ищи бумаги, пока я запираю дверь!  
— Так ведь вот ключ… — На столе, заваленном бумагами, действительно лежал ключ. — Как будто бы от двери…  
Гаррет пригляделся, а потом вырвал ключ из моих рук. Видимо, что-то в моих словах его разозлило, но что — я не понимала. Он так упорно держался за версию о прошлом и слышать ничего не желал. Хотя ведь сам сталкивался с иллюзиями — и сам их разгадал.  
Я села на стул и принялась лихорадочно перебирать бумаги, вчитываясь в слова.  
В одном Гаррет прав — нужно поскорее найти историю болезни Изена и уходить отсюда. Если это еще возможно.  
Рецепты на травы, инструкции о применении тепловой терапии, записи о сделанной лоботомии, личные письма — их, я, поколебавшись, засунула в сумку. Выписки из осмотров, истории болезни, датированные семидесятилетней давностью и старые уже в этом невозможном прошлом.  
Гаррет присоединился ко мне, и дело пошло быстрее.  
Но на столе и в ящиках ничего не было.  
— Гаррет, взломай сейф, — вздохнула я. — А я книжные полки просмотрю.  
Трактаты о медицине, снова записи о лоботомии, травники, чьи-то опубликованные дневники — все было не то.  
За спиной лязгнул сейф, и я обернулась.  
— Ну?  
На полке лежала стопка тонких бумажных папок. Гаррет вытащил их наружу, перебрал пару и радостно воскликнул:  
— Вот! Триктерова рожа, неужели нашлась!  
Я выдохнула от облегчения — слишком шумно, но камень сорвался с сердца — нашлось. Если мы только действительно сейчас существуем здесь, где угодно, когда, — совершенно без разницы. Если мы нашли информацию, как помочь Артемусу, не имели никакого значения другие детали. Гаррет улыбался, глядя на меня, и я вдруг поразилась, что он так умеет. Всегда раньше был только насмешливый оскал или что-то сочувственное, но и то с долей ехидства.  
— Теперь нужно отсюда уйти, — я старалась радоваться не слишком сильно. — Гаррет, давай спустимся вниз на первый этаж и попробуем вынести окно. Почему мы так зациклились на двери?  
— Мы не успеем уйти, как нас схватят тени, — возразил он. — Ты ведь не сможешь сломать решетку без шума? А стекло?  
Гаррет сел на стул, тяжело опершись на спинку, и вытянул ноги.  
— Не смогу… но нам ведь нужно отсюда выбраться. Что ты еще можешь предложить?  
— Я не стану ничего тебе предлагать, — улыбнулся он, на этот раз привычно и насмешливо. — Я могу тебя отсюда вывести. Пойдем, Энни…  
История болезни перекочевала в сумку, а Гаррет схватил меня за руку, отпер дверь и вытащил из кабинета.  
— Ты что творишь? — зашипела я, пытаясь разжать его пальцы на своем запястье, но Гаррет все тащил и тащил меня — к лестнице — наверх.  
— Гаррет!  
— Просто доверься мне, ладно?  
— Ты даже не следишь за окрестностями!  
Сама я этого делать не успевала, пытаясь освободиться. Но Гаррет внял моим словам — остановился.  
— В прошлый раз один из них был на… Не помню, пятом или шестом этаже, стоял возле лифта и меня заметил. А остальные были на верхушке башни.  
— И поэтому ты полагаешь, будто нечего бояться? Кто тебя укусил, Гаррет? С каких пор ты считаешь себя всемогущим и неуязвимым?  
Он немного замялся, а потом пожал плечами.  
Я огляделась. В безумной спешке мы проскочили еще один этаж и теперь оказались, видимо, на жилом этаже. На окнах поблескивали стеклянные цветочные горшки с богато вьющимися растениями, срезанные букеты цветов в вазах, картины. Коридор блестел чистотой и был уютен, как женская комната.  
Я остановила Гаррета, когда он попытался открыть дверь одной из спален, и потянула его дальше. В жилых комнатах ночью обязательно кто-то есть. А Гаррет, видимо, просто рехнулся здесь, вслед за мной, раз забыл об осторожности.  
Следующий этаж тоже оказался жилым и был все так же уютен и чист. Там мы столкнулись с тенью и затаились в небольшом темном углу. Но тень стояла на одном месте, немного пошатываясь, и о чем-то печально нашептывала. Мы обогнули ее, крадучись по стене, и скользнули на темную лестницу.  
Пятый этаж с застывшим у лифта санитаром, шестой — пустой и нежилой, был так покрыт паутиной, что меня пробрала дрожь. В Городе всего несколько лет назад вывели огромных плотоядных пауков, от которых довольно часто страдали люди. Я их не застала, но представив, что надо мной сейчас может висеть что-то похожее, я кинулась на лестницу, желая убраться как можно быстрее.  
На седьмом этаже было что-то вроде склада и прачечной, и мы предпочли миновать его поскорее — уж слишком мрачным показался коридор, заставленный креслами-каталками, на которых сушились безликие белые казенные вещи.  
На восьмой этаж — последний — я поднималась с чувством неожиданного удивления. Невозможно было определить, чему удивляться в первую очередь — высоте башни или зачем мы сюда идем. Я всегда доверяла Гаррету, несмотря на его частые пропажи и выкрутасы. Несмотря ни на что, на него можно было положиться, как только речь заходила о чем-то серьезном. Но восьмой этаж Башни Персонала слегка поколебал мою уверенность в Гаррете. Никаких объяснений его мотивам я не могла себе дать, и страх, отступивший было в самом основании башни, снова забрался в сердце, сжимая его липкими ручками.  
— Что ты задумал, Гаррет? — прошептала я, делая последний шаг на лестнице.  
— Хочу тебя отсюда вывести, — отозвался он. — А ты что подумала?  
— Я уже не знаю, что думать, — призналась я, следя за ним взглядом. — Но как ты хочешь выбраться отсюда? Мы на огромной высоте!  
Он развернулся и насмешливо блеснул глазами.  
— Так же, как я выбрался в прошлый раз.  
Что?  
Я не успела ничего сказать, как он схватил на меня на запястье, притянул к себе и снова улыбнулся. Странной, чуждой его лицу улыбкой.  
— Думала, что сможешь справиться со мной?  
— Что? Гаррет…  
А потом он потащил меня, немилосердно сжимая руку. Тени были рядом, стояли, шепчась, смотрели, как Гаррет тащит меня к раскрытому окну, из которого дул прохладный весенний ветер.  
— Энни!  
Кто-то чужой кричал мое имя, а отголоски доносились с ветром, разбиваясь о раму.  
Заклятие родилось в моей руке независимо от меня, и я со злостью кинула его в Гаррета, желая отбросить его от себя. Но оно не подействовало. Все еще теплилось в руке, но действовать не желало. От отчаяния я попыталась снова, но Гаррет сдавленно засмеялся в ответ на мои попытки.  
— Думала, что можешь справиться со мной?  
— Да, Гаррет!  
Он толкнул меня на подоконник, не обращая внимания на сопротивление и просьбы остановиться, и прижал к раме.  
— Энни, что ты ведешь себя как дурочка? Я пытаюсь тебе помочь!  
— Ты одержим, идиот! Тобой Колыбель завладела! Отпусти!  
Медленно-медленно он выталкивал меня наружу.  
Хвост тяжелых волос растрепало ветром, а свободная прядь упала на мне лицо, когда голова высунулась наружу.  
— Гаррет, ты меня убьешь! — взвыла я, сознавая, что слишком слаба и действительно с ним не справлюсь.  
Он на миг застыл, удивленно на меня глядя, и я, повинуясь порыву, изо всех сил ударила его рукой по лицу.  
— Идиот! Идиот! Тобой управляют! Очнись! — он пятился, а я постепенно выбиралась из окна.  
Я снова его ударила, и Гаррет пришел в себя — снова схватил меня за руку и с силой приложил о стену. Воздух взорвался искрами и темными пятнами перед глазами.  
— Ну Гаррет…  
— Я только хочу тебе помочь.  
— Энни!  
Реальность вновь поплыла вместе с чужим, но знакомым голосом. Я помнила, что узнала его и обрадовалась, внутри в груди разлилось тепло, но боль обхватывала голову стальными щипцами и сжимала вместе с тающей комнатой. И я не смогла снова вспомнить имя того чужого.  
Колыбель, я была в этом уверена, вглядывалась в меня глазами Гаррета, ужасалась переменам. Стены таяли, снова становились карандашными рисунками, пульсирующими блестящей чернотой. И снова плыли графитными потоками. Пол уходил из-под ног, и мне показалось, что я тону сквозь башню, сквозь живой, странный камень.  
А потоки наполняли комнату, растворяли тени, о которых я успела забыть. Они шепотом кричали, но поделать ничего могли.  
А Гаррет все смотрел и смотрел, пока его и меня не поглотила вязкая, блестящая чернота.

— Энни?  
Страшный, свистящий шепот ворвался в темноту, и я подняла веки, по-прежнему ничего не видя.  
— Энни, пожалуйста…  
Гаррет все еще держал меня за руку, сжимая ее стальной хваткой.  
— Отпусти, — взвизгнула я и отшатнулась.  
Пальцы разжались сразу же, и я, никем не удерживаемая, упала на пол. Мир снова взорвался болью, и, не сдержавшись, я всхлипнула.  
— Энни!  
— Не подходи!  
Заклятие, так и не растаявшее, взорвалось о крепкую стену, осыпав Гаррета каменной крошкой, и я снова всхлипнула. На этот раз от испуга.  
— Но…  
— Энни, да посмотри! Мы у входной двери! Там, где все началось. Я не трону тебя больше. Обещаю!  
Я точно помнила, что собиралась только отбросить от себя одержимого Гаррета, но то, что было в моей руке, могло его убить. Наверняка бы убило.  
— Зажги свет, — попросил он.  
Я послушалась, и маленький шарик взмыл вверх, освещая темноту. Когда я смогла оглядеться, то похолодела. Мы действительно все еще были у входной двери. Там, где потеряли сознание. И пришли в себя, видимо, только сейчас.  
А то, что было: санитары, жилая Колыбель, потусторонний шепот, живые цветы в коридорах для персонала — оказалось просто видениями. Гаррет не пытался меня убить, но всего лишь хватал за руки, на которых скоро нальются яркие синяки.  
Но я — я могла его убить. В любую минуту, как только очнулась.  
Гаррет сидел напротив меня, и я видела, как трясутся его руки, как он пытается от меня это скрыть, как пытается выглядеть спокойным.  
— Гаррет, — я выдохнула и подползла к нему, крепко обняв. — Что мы чуть не натворили…  
Его руки переплелись у меня за спиной, и я еще крепче сжала объятия, пытаясь немного успокоиться.  
— Я был уверен, что делаю все правильно, — хмуро сказал он, немного отодвигая меня от себя. — А потом перестал себя контролировать, когда ты начала спрашивать меня, зачем мы пришли туда.  
— Сколько мы здесь пробыли? Ты уже оброс — посмотри, — я прикоснулась к его худой щеке. — Когда мы сюда входили, ты был выбрит.  
— Ну раз я не подметаю пол бородой, то все не так плохо, — напряженно улыбнулся он и потряс свою сумку.  
Старые бумаги посыпались из нее, и мы замерли. По плечам, где совсем недавно были теплые руки Гаррета, побежали мурашки.  
Значит…  
— Мы там… были? — прошептала я.  
— Видимо.

Злость, ничем не сдерживаемая, необъяснимая, затапливала разум.  
— Иди за мной, — спокойно сказала я Гаррету, и он поднялся на ноги, не задав ни одного вопроса.  
Когда нужные нам бумаги рассыпались по холодному полу, я вдруг почувствовала, что с меня хватит загадок, Колыбели и пустоты вокруг.  
Вестибюль я прошла не таясь, коридор, лестница, коридорчик и наконец тот самый камин, повергший меня в ужас в самом начале.  
— Выпусти нас отсюда, — прошипела я, чувствуя, что еще немного — и я перестану себя контролировать. — Немедленно, иначе…  
Сгусток огня ударился о стену чуть выше, и на нас пахнуло жаром.  
Колыбель безмолвствовала, но я уже ничего не боялась. Несколько месяцев назад Артемус справился с Бонхардом точно так же — силой и страхом. У всех существ есть инстинкт самосохранения, и Колыбель Шейлбридж не должна была быть исключением. Если она живая — а она живая — не должна.  
— Слышишь? Выпусти, иначе я разберу тебя по кирпичику!  
Еще один удар, и я поняла, что стою одна — Гаррет отошел от меня, бледный и уставший.  
Визгливо и злобно хлопнула дверь вдалеке, закачалась старая люстра и обдала нас градом хрустальных камешков.  
— Выпусти!  
Огонь, повинуясь моей руке, поглотил страшный сгусток тьмы в камине, и нас оглушил пронзительный визг. Кривясь, я заткнула уши, но это не слишком помогло, крик придавливал к полу, заставлял ежиться и выворачиваться.  
— Заткнись и выпусти! — рявкнула я, не в силах перекричать Колыбель.  
Огонь снова задел тьму в камине, и крик стал пронзительнее, тоньше, невыносимей.  
— Хватит, — попросил Гаррет одними губами и оттащил меня дальше по коридору.  
А он корчился в судорогах, сжимался то в одной точке, то в другой, искривлялся, не теряя при этом ни одного камня.  
— Я ее ненавижу!  
— Хватит, я сказал! Видишь, что происходит?  
Я почти не слышала его, трясясь от злости и ярости. Невыносимый крик, куда как реальнее, чем все прежние, будоражил кровь, вызывал агрессию, и я еле сдержалась, чтобы не ударить Гаррета. Просто потому, что мне этого хотелось.  
Вместо Гаррета огонь снова нашел свою цель, несмотря ни на что, и Колыбель потряс страшный грохот, звериный вой, налившаяся кровью тьма в камине, и я поняла, что еще немного и…  
И что?  
Я не знала, что произойдет, но томительное, болезненное ожидание, поселившееся в груди, вынуждало опасаться.  
— Идем!  
Мы кинулись прочь из коридора, не заботясь ни о чем, а двери — все, что попадались на пути — неистово дергались и оглушительно били по косякам, гоня нас прочь.  
Прочь к открытым нараспашку входным дверям.  
Мы застыли, не в силах поверить своим глазам. Снаружи сиял ослепительно хмурый и дождливый день, тянуло прохладой и свежестью.  
— Сработало! Гаррет!  
— Быстро, пока она не передумала, — бросил он и потащил меня к двери.  
Я не сопротивлялась, дала себя вести последние футы по проклятой лечебнице, перешагнула через зловонный порог и вышла на крыльцо.  
Колыбель нас выпустила. И со страшным грохотом захлопнула за нами двери.  
Тишина застыла над нами оглушающим блаженством, и я почувствовала огромное желание опуститься на землю и разреветься от облегчения. Но Гаррет, холод и Колыбель рядом помогли мне немного сдержаться.  
Гаррет рядом со мной выглядел удивленным и оглушенным.  
— Душа моя, я поверить не могу. Ты уверена, что мы не спим?  
— Нет, — похолодев, сказала я. — Но… пойдем отсюда, а?

Мы не спали.  
За воротами кипела обычная дневная жизнь, и от злобного крика стражника я снова чуть не расплакалась от умиления и нежности.   
Здесь, в Городе, все было таким родным и близким, теплым, живым. Я упивалась нежностью в душе и страшной усталостью и поэтому даже не заметила, как из-под заклинания, что скрывало нас от чужих глаз, выскользнул Гаррет, тихо попрощавшись.  
Потом усталость навалилась так, что я еле миновала Форт Айронвуд, арку, ведущую на кладбище, старые могилы, и у самого входа в наше поселение заметила чью-то тень, метнувшуюся за спиной.   
— Кто это тут балуется? — вяло спросила я.  
Мне никто не ответил, и я равнодушно пожала плечами. Страх и усталость сменила дикая, неконтролируемая радость. Мы справились, мы нашли записи, а это значит, что мы сможем помочь Артемусу.  
У меня перехватило дыхание, и все тело затрясло, как от приступа. Я закрыла глаза, пытаясь с этим справиться, чтобы не пугать Донну и Мафусаила, и глубоко вздохнула несколько раз.  
И получила страшный удар по голове, от которого мир в который раз за это время раскололся и потемнел.


	9. Chapter 9

Я очнулась от того, что на лицо мне капала холодная вонючая вода.   
Пару секунд я лежала с закрытыми глазами и сквозь зубы ругалась неизвестно на кого и на что, а потом с криком дернулась подальше от этих капель и замерла. Капли мерно падали на каменный пол.  
Было холодно, я с отвращением передернулась, открыла глаза и села. Кругом была темнота. Сразу закружилась и запульсировала болью голова, я попыталась запустить свет, но безуспешно — тусклый шарик взлетел вверх и пропал. Я лишь успела заметить, что нахожусь в каком-то каменном мешке.  
Я застонала и упала навзничь. Какого Трикстера я здесь, кто на меня напал? Хранители? Нет, невозможно. Похоже на какой-то подвал, но Хранители, во-первых, меня бы как-то попытались обезвредить, зная, что я пусть кое-как, но могу все же колдовать, во-вторых, им вообще не было смысла запирать меня в подвале… Языки своим пленникам они умели развязывать.  
А может, кто-то просто не хочет, чтобы о моем похищении прознал Артемус?  
При воспоминании о нем по моей несчастной голове как будто шарахнули еще раз.   
Нет, никуда не годится. Хорошо еще, что бумаги у Гаррета… Энни-Энни, милая Энни, зачем-зачем-зачем…  
Я зарычала сама на себя. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться выбраться, я растянулась на полу и развлекаюсь песенками.  
Какое-то время я лежала, стараясь ни о чем не думать, и собиралась с силами. Заклинание не получилось, вероятно, проклятая Колыбель на мне отыгралась, а довершил дело неизвестный напавший. Я сосредоточилась на холоде и каменном жестком полу, посмаковала физические страдания, помассировала голову — удар был сильный, но крови не было, даже шишка была не такой уж большой, и медленно села.   
Шар света взмыл к потолку и осветил каменное помещение. К моему удивлению, оно оказалось не таким уж большим и походило на какой-то склад. Раньше я здесь никогда не бывала.   
Кто и зачем меня сюда притащил? Но кто бы это ни был, он явно не подозревал, что я могу отсюда выбраться.  
Стиснув зубы, я поднялась и, еле переставляя ноги, подошла к двери. Подергала ее — она была заперта, но я и не надеялась на такую наивность похитителя. Поэтому я отошла на несколько шагов и пустила в нее заклинание.  
Со стены шлепнулся мелкий камешек, но и только, а мою бедную голову сдавило тисками, и я с криком упала на пол, больно ударившись.  
Вдобавок ко всему шар света становился все слабее, а потом и вовсе погас.  
Неизвестному мерзавцу очень повезло…  
Да того, как стало совсем темно, я успела увидеть в углу старое кресло. Теперь я прикинула, в какой оно стороне, и осторожно, на коленках, стала продвигаться к нему, от всей души надеясь, что из обивки хотя бы не торчат острые пружины. Я аккуратно ощупала влажную, пахнущую гнилью ткань и убедилась, что пружин нет, причем в самом прямом смысле, но сидеть на кресле будет еще холоднее, чем на полу. А голова уже была не просто сдавлена тисками — по ней нещадно колотили огромным молотом. Всхлипнув, я примостила голову на сиденье, сжалась в комочек на полу возле кресла и замерла.  
Мне было холодно, больно и страшно, но самое главное — у меня не было сил что-то изменить.   
Мне очень хотелось, чтобы рядом сейчас оказался хоть кто-нибудь, кто бы смог мне помочь. И несмотря на то, что у меня совершенно не было желания над собой смеяться, а больше всего мне вообще хотелось расплакаться, я все равно усмехнулась — не «кто-нибудь», потому что Гаррета я была готова сейчас убить и была уверена, что на это у меня сил точно хватит… Но Артемус помочь мне не мог, он сам сейчас нуждался в помощи куда больше, чем я. Потом я подумала, что Гаррет оказался прав, оставив меня, у него были бумаги Петтихью, а они были куда важнее, чем мое заточение неизвестно где…   
Но мне все равно безумно хотелось почувствовать теплые сильные руки.  
Потом я провалилась в небытие.

Через какое время я пришла в себя или просто проснулась. Но мне было неожиданно тепло, и, дотронувшись до плеча, я с удивлением осознала, что накрыта пледом. На колченогом столике нервно дергалась чахлая свеча, рядом с ней стояли тарелка и кружка с водой, а на кресле лежал еще один плед и не слишком чистая подушка.  
Голова болела уже не так сильно, зато тело немыслимо затекло. Я смогла встать, почти не шатаясь, подошла к столу. Свеча оплыла совсем немного — похититель был здесь недавно. Я заглянула в тарелку. Там была какая-то странная кащица, от запаха меня замутило, и я решила ее не трогать, тем более, что я совершенно не хотела есть. В кружке, судя по запаху, была вода, меня мучила жажда, и я рискнула воду выпить. Потом я села на какой-то ящик, ожидая рези в животе и скорой мучительной смерти, но время шло, а я все не умирала, и тогда я встала и направилась к двери, но остановилась на полпути.   
Кто бы меня сюда ни запер, он определенно не планировал меня убивать. А мне надо было собраться с силами. Если меня так высосала Колыбель и война с ней, а потом этот трикстеров удар по голове, то было ясно — даже если я открою дверь, нет гарантии, что я смогу справиться с тем, что меня может ожидать за ней.   
Я подтащила ящик к креслу, расстелила плед, понюхала подушку — на ней еще вполне можно было спать, что я и сделала: кое-как улеглась, стараясь, чтобы моя поза позволила мне не только отдохнуть, но и чувствовать себя после сна относительно здоровой. Я закуталась в плед и ровно, глубоко задышала, пытаясь согреться.  
В голову полезли мысли об Артемусе. Это было совершенно некстати, и я испугалась — с чего бы вдруг мне сейчас думать о нем? Может быть, это какой-то знак, что-то случилось, и тогда мне надо выбираться отсюда?   
Я вытащила из-под одеяла руку и направила шарик света в воздух. Он плавно взлетел вверх и ровно засиял. Я удовлетворенно улыбнулась — способность колдовать восстановилась. Я даже дернулась, чтобы встать, но тут же поняла — мой похититель где-то недалеко, раз навещал меня, пока я спала или была без сознания, и лучше подождать, пока он сам откроет дверь, а не тратить лишний раз силы.  
Я решила не спать, а караулить его. И тут меня осенило: а может, меня запер сюда сам Гаррет? Кто знает, как на нем сказался еще один визит в Колыбель? По крайней мере, была бы объяснима такая забота. Пообещав себе Гаррета убить, если это был действительно он, я повернулась на другой бок и решила отвлечься на размышления. А подумать мне было, над чем.  
Что мне было сейчас известно?  
Немногое.  
Точнее, это были обрывки информации, да и то, информации ли или просто слухов и сплетен, я не знала. Даже факты, которые я видела или слышала, могли на поверку оказаться такой же иллюзией.  
Гаррету в награду за небольшое, как он выразился, поручение предложили пустующий особняк. С мебелью, вороном и призраком. Ключ Гаррету не дали, дом он отпирал отмычками… Кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы Гаррет сунулся в дом раньше времени. И этот кто-то определенно Гаррета очень плохо знал. А был этим кем-то Дикки Изен. Ученик старика Рольфа, гончар. Не самый влиятельный и важный человек в городе. Внук человека, которого обвиняли в убийстве и отправили в Колыбель.  
Были ли владельцами дома Изены, оставалось неизвестным, хотя Гаррет был уверен, что были. Изена привезли в Колыбель из этого самого дома, и убийство, по слухам, тоже случилось именно там, но именно что — по слухам, потому что ни труп не нашли, ни вину Изена так и не установили. А еще в доме был призрак, которого просто не может быть в домах простых людей, потому что призракам нужна магия.   
Призрак. Служанка. Странный призрак, повторяющий «зачем». Не «почему», «зачем». Может, конечно, я зря задумываюсь об этом, а может, и совершенно не зря. И она как будто что-то хотела от нас. Не причинить вред, нет, но что? Попросить помощи? Все-таки может она быть призраком той самой жертвы преступления, которое и преступлением-то не назвали, убитой, в смерти которой подозревали Изена?  
Но с призраком после.  
Я поерзала под одеялом и отругала себя за сбивчивость рассуждений. Нет, так не пойдет. Если я хочу что-то понять, мне нужны последовательность и система.  
Пару лет назад к Гаррету пришла вдова Бетанкур и предложила вынести из Колыбели несколько важных записей. Гаррет тогда отказался, а вдова равнодушно пожала плечами и исчезла, но не так давно пришла вновь. Просьба была та же, а оплата — гораздо выше, и Гаррет, хоть и не сразу, на посулы повелся. Лицо вдова, к слову, скрывала. Эх, надо было спросить, оба раза или только в свой первый визит… Возможно, ничего важного в этом и не было, но наверняка утверждать было нельзя.  
Вдова Гаррету доверяла. Потому что я не знала, как еще назвать тот факт, что документы были еще не найдены, а оплату Гаррет уже получил, а если быть точнее, изъял из тайника в Морге. Вот местонахождение тайника точно было каким-то семейным преданием.  
Но как понимать то, что Гаррету, при условии, что он из Колыбели бы выбрался, ничто не мешало бы скрыться и с золотом, и с бумагами? Не могла же вдова считать, что Гаррет ее боится. Пусть у нее и полно людей в кабале, готовых любого зарезать за прощение долга, но не настолько же она недальновидна, чтобы не понимать — Гаррет не простой барыга и даже не простой вор.  
Еще мне не давала покоя мысль, что вдова словно и не подозревала, что Гаррета наймут и сами Хранители, и вместо того, чтобы принести ей в клювике записи доктора Петтихью, он оставит ее ни с чем.  
А еще Летиция Бетанкур, в девичестве Петтихью, была внучкой того самого доктора, который лечил пациента по фамилии Изен. И внук этого Изена предложил Гаррету дом с привидением, причем за то же поручение, что и вдова. Гаррет и Дикки Изену не отказал, но совсем по другой причине.   
Первой явилась вдова, Дикки — через пару дней, потом — Хранители. Гаррет согласился навестить Колыбель только после просьбы Хранителей. И в конце концов он признался, что собирается отдать бумаги Хранителям, а Дикки и вдову оставить ни с чем. Но возможно, окончательное решение он принял после того, как понял, что дом с изъяном. Было понятно, откуда о необходимости вновь наведаться к Гаррету с предложением узнала вдова — она была у Хранителей и, судя по всему, подозревала, что может бумаги очень выгодно продать, — но Дикки? Откуда он мог об этом узнать?  
В бумагах, как предполагалось, были записи о том, как лечить странное заболевание под названием «вечная бессонница». Вдова утверждала, что записи уцелели, несмотря на пожар, и оказалась права. Откуда она с такой точностью это знала, когда ее дед сгорел вместе со всеми врачами и пациентами?  
Вдова собиралась на продаже записей заработать, а вот Дикки… Дикки они нужны были совсем для другого…  
Гаррет сначала планировал показать вдове кукиш, а с Дикки поделиться информацией. Неужели он его пожалел? Кто угодно, но только не Гаррет.   
Хранители. Их просьба была неудивительна, потому что они точно знали, что Гаррет в Шейлбридже был и благополучно выкрутился. Но Дикки и вдова? И потом. Кто-то болен у самих Хранителей. Кто?  
Я снова заворочалась и зарычала. Сон пропал, как не было, теперь, даже если и хотела, уснуть я бы не смогла. Одни вопросы, но получу ли я на них когда-нибудь ответ?  
Гаррет в прошлый раз тоже вынес из Колыбели истории болезни пациентов.  
Нарколепсия. Петтихью поставил Изену диагноз «нарколепсия», если верить тем записям, что сначала уволок Гаррет. Нарколепсией был болен отец друга мужа Донны. О, Строитель… Этот отец мужа… тьфу. Мог в любой момент упасть и заснуть. А Изен? Падал или нет? Об этом в записях ничего нет, хотя их и мало, но — ошибся Петтихью, специально записал неверный диагноз или создал дубликат с неверным диагнозом? И еще паралич, вспомнила, я, или нечто похожее, после приступов. Но как понять, был ли он у Изена?  
Тут меня пробила дрожь, и я в очередной раз обругала себя последними словами. Артемус, если он действительно болен нарколепсией, не падал и не засыпал, он просто выглядел, как… человек, страдающий бессонницей? Но он ведь уснул, когда я пришла к нему. Может быть, он действительно просто долго вынужден был бодрстововать? И да, конечно, эти болезни разные, нарколепсия известна больше, по крайней мере, один такой случай, помимо самого Изена, точно был, и никто этого больного не изолировал.  
Изен ходил в морг. Со свечкой. Трикстер меня раздери, что он там, в Морге, делал со свечкой? Его успокаивали обертывания. Холодные обертывания, и в Морге тоже холодно, но есть ли тут хоть какая взаимосвязь…  
Зачем-зачем-зачем… Нет, это все потом. Тайник в Морге. Деньги, которые обещала Гаррету вдова.  
Если бы я не лежала под теплым пледом, а ходила бы или даже сидела, то побилась бы головой об стену. Откуда вдова знала про деньги? Почему была уверена, что бумаги уцелели? Если знала про сейф, почему не сказала, где именно их искать?  
Вечная бессонница и нарколепсия связаны со сном. И все — Дикки, вдова и Хранители — ждут именно средство лечения вечной бессонницы. Никто не говорил о нарколепсии.  
А в списке пациентов номер третий отдельно обозначен как больной нарколепсией.  
Дикки угрожал вдове убийством. Она не приняла его всерьез. Более того, она Дикки предупреждала, чтобы тот держался подальше от поиска бумаг. Но она, судя по всему, предложила Дикки деньги, чтобы тот перестал претендовать на бумаги. И не скрывала, что пристально следила за всеми, кто пытается перейти ей дорогу. А еще она считает, что деньги Дикки нужны, а бумаги — нет. А вот Гаррет считает, что сценка вообще разыграна как для меня. И что Дикки и вдова сообщники, это уже я сама решила, там, в Колыбели. Странно, как я это запомнила, мне казалось, что я просто пыталась выжить…  
А еще Гаррет был убежден, что записи, который ему достались при первом визите, были фальшивыми. И оказался прав. Хотя…  
А если нет?  
Я села. Вот бурриково дерьмо, если они все ошибаются, и эта вечная бессонница и есть неправильно поставленный диагноз?  
Но ведь это почти все расставляло по своим местам.   
По крайней мере то, что Изена все-таки лечили от нарколепсии. Петтихью был не единственным врачом, и его ошибка обнаружилась бы довольно скоро.  
А Артемус… Тогда понятно, почему к Гаррету явилась вдова. Очевидно, она знала об ошибке своего предка, возможно, у нее дома хранились какие-то записи, заметки, выписки, она была в курсе, что дед поставил неверный диагноз, но информация об этом осталась, и тогда становилось ясно, почему Бетанкур точно знала, что они не сгорели. Врачебная ошибка должна была быть тщательно спрятана — в личном сейфе ошибившегося врача. И вдова, поняв, что случилось с одним из Хранителей, смекнула, что может на этом неплохо заработать.   
Прояснялось и заблуждение Дикки. Видимо, в этой семье тоже жили семейные предания о предположительном первоначальном диагнозе. И несчастный мальчишка ухватился за свой единственный шанс…  
Все это не объясняло, почему вдова отдала Гаррету оплату так скоро. Но что, если ей и не надо было, чтобы Гаррет отдал бумаги ей, что, если она допускала или даже хотела, чтобы Гаррет сразу рванул к Хранителям? Если у нее сохранились записи, наработки, исследования деда о вечной бессоннице, может быть, ей просто было нужно, чтобы Хранители убедились в том, что Артемус действительно болен именно вечной бессонницей, а Петтихью знал, как эту гадость лечить? И все, что вдове теперь остается, это прийти к Хранителям и продать те бумаги, что ждут своего часа в каком-нибудь тайном ящике секретера?  
А Дикки? Почему Бетанкур угрожала ему?  
Я так и сидела, замерев, подобрав колени и обхватив их руками, и совершенно не чувствовала холода. Только тело опять затекло. Я решительно отбросила плед, вскочила, опрокинув ящик.  
Я нашла половину ответов. В том, что они были верными, я не сомневалась.  
И поэтому я подошла к двери, несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, собираясь с силами, и приготовилась ударить по двери заклинанием.  
Но я не успела.   
С той стороны кто-то вставил в замочную скважину ключ, повернул его, и дверь бесшумно открылась.  
Я так и застыла, глядя в чистые, светлые глаза своего похитителя.  
На меня смотрел Дикки Изен, и в руке его был огромный нож.


	10. Chapter 10

При виде ножа мне стоило бы испугаться, но вместо этого я совершенно неприлично нервно рассмеялась.  
Он это серьезно?  
И только спустя несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений до меня дошло, что меня похитил и, судя по всему, пришел убивать милый, болезненный мальчик Дикки Изен. Внук человека, которого обвиняли в убийстве и лечили от нарколепсии. Может быть, тоже убийца и тоже чем-то больной, хотя сейчас я уже в этом начала сомневаться.  
Дикки от моего смеха растерялся, застыл в дверях, сжимая нож, и внимательно и обиженно на меня смотрел. Губы его подрагивали, и он абсолютно не догадывался, что уж с кем, а ним мне справиться не составит никакого труда, будь он хоть до зубов вооружен.  
— А ну, назад! — опомнившись, крикнул он, замахиваясь на меня ножом, и я, все еще расползаясь от смеха, отступила на несколько шагов. — Пошла! Села!  
Командовать он явно не привык, получалось у него не очень убедительно, но я решила подчиниться. В конце концов, Дикки Изен для меня угрозой не являлся.  
Я, стараясь не терять Дикки из виду, перевернула ящик и села на него. Дикки, тоже не спуская с меня настороженного взгляда, прошел внутрь помещения, прикрыл дверь и встал возле стены.  
— Спасибо, — я кивнула на пледы и подушку, — что позаботился. Скажи, зачем ты меня похитил?  
— Так надо, — чуть прищурился он.  
— Ладно, — равнодушно сказала я. — Где я — ты мне тоже не скажешь?  
— В моем доме. — Нас разделяло несколько футов, но, видя, что я не делаю попыток сбежать, Дикки немного успокоился и теперь задумчиво разглядывал нож. — Я… не собираюсь тебя тут долго держать.  
Я хмыкнула.  
— Это ты на меня напал? Возле моего дома?  
Дикки исподлобья взглянул на меня и прищурился.  
— Как ты узнал, где я живу? Ты что, следил за Гарретом?  
— Много вопросов задаешь, — буркнул он.  
— Я Энн, — светски представилась я. — А как тебя зовут? — Он молчал. — Не хочешь — не говори. Но… эм-м… — Я собиралась с мыслями, желая и напугать его и одновременно не ужаснуть. — В общем… до полнолуния ты должен меня отпустить.  
Дикки таращился на свой нож и никак не реагировал на мои слова.  
Я усиленно думала, какую выгоду могу из всего этого извлечь. Но пока пришла только странная мысль, что Колыбель меня изменила. Раньше я не подозревала, что могу вот так разговаривать с людьми и тем более торговаться с ними, пусть и за собственную жизнь.  
— Как ты меня сюда привез?  
— На телеге, — мрачно отозвался он. — Прикрыл рогожей и привез.  
— Ты посреди бела дня напал на меня, затащил в телегу и привез сюда? — поразилась я. — А если бы тебя увидели?  
Дикки пожал плечами.  
— Но ведь не увидели же? — в его голосе звучало недоумение.   
Мой вопрос, похоже, показался ему просто идиотским. Определенно он был или не вполне нормален, или просто фантастически глуп. Так рассчитывать на удачу и глупое везение?  
Меня вдруг осенило.  
— А я точно та, кто тебе нужен?  
— Не волнуйся, — все так же хмуро сказал он. — Ты подружка Гаррета, значит, мне нужна именно ты.  
— Ах вот оно что, — протянула я. — Так у тебя делишки с Гарретом. И что этот прохвост тебе задолжал?  
— Тебе-то что за дело?  
— Странный ты какой-то, — я насупилась, всем своим видом выражая досаду. — Ударил по голове, притащил неизвестно куда, засунул в каменный мешок, потом накрыл и принес еды… Теперь пришел, пялишься на меня, и каждое слово из тебя приходится как клещами вытаскивать.  
Дикки вздохнул.  
— Гаррет должен поверить, что ты у меня. И что я настроен серьезно.  
— И что ты сделаешь? Отрежешь мне палец? — легкомысленно предположила я, а Дикки вздрогнул. — Эй. Ты же не это собираешься сделать, ведь так?  
Я его не боялась, но мне все равно не хотелось причинять вред напуганному и отчаявшемуся дурачку. Хотя я и знала, что он все равно не жилец — Гаррет просто-напросто оторвет ему голову. А Артемус…  
Моментально я обозлилась. Пока я торчу тут с этим лядащим похитителем, Артемусу становится все хуже и хуже.  
Сам же Дикки мне совсем не казался уже смертельно больным.  
Артемус, все дело в Артемусе. Не Колыбель меня изменила, а он…  
— Давай так, — предложила я. — Ты мне рассказываешь, что тебе от меня и от Гаррета надо, а я постараюсь обставить все так, чтобы твоя безмозглая голова не оказалась засунутой в твою тощую задницу.  
Дикки поднял на меня мутный взгляд.  
— Ты немного просчитался, — пояснила я, морщась. — Проверять не советую, но… против твоей игрушки мне даже особо напрягаться не надо. Ты вообще встрял очень не вовремя, и поэтому, если ты меня разозлишь, я тебе просто вышибу мозги и размажу по этим стенам.  
Дикки не понравились мои слова, и он слегка дернулся под моим внимательным взглядом, сделал крошечный неуверенный шаг, и я для острастки пустила в воздух маленький шар света.  
— Осветительный шар очень забавная штука: вот он вокруг тебя, а вот внутри — медленно поджаривает аппетитные внутренности, — сказала я в приступе мрачного вдохновения. — Использовать таким образом это заклинание запрещено… Но кто узнает?  
Я мстительно улыбнулась: сильно пугать я его, конечно, не собиралась, но хоть чуть-чуть отыграться за разваливающуюся на куски голову — почему нет?  
И ножом бледный мальчишка перестал махать, хоть и сжимал пальцы вокруг рукояти сильнее.  
— Так как тебя зовут, малыш и что ты хочешь получить от Гаррета?  
Шар сделал многообещающий оборот вокруг головы Дикки, и он снова дернулся.  
— Дикки, — ответил он с явно сквозившим в голосе отчаянием.  
— И-и-и?  
— Изен.  
— Прекрасно! У самого моего дома меня ударил по голове Дикки Изен, это уже что-то. Ударил, чтобы зачем-то шантажировать Гаррета. Зачем?  
Я валяла дурака — тянула из него то, что мне было известно, а где-то там хуже становилось Артемусу. От этой мысли у меня все внутренности сжимались в страхе, но уйти сейчас — упустить нужные и недостающие детали мозаики. С одной стороны, вся история уже миновала, бумаги были у Гаррета, и разбираться с их подлинностью — задача Хранителей. С другой меня терзала навязчивая мысль, что что-то может пойти не так, и, раз дело касалось Артемуса…  
Дикки все еще сжимал бесполезный нож, а в глазах росло отчаяние. Мне было его жаль — умирать таким молодым слишком страшно и слишком несправедливо. Но умирать ли? То я видела смертельно больного, то просто идиота, ввязавшегося неизвестно во что, и понять, какое из этих двух мнений верное, я никак не могла: уверенность вечно изменяла.  
Но моя помощь требовалась другому человеку, не Дикки Изену, а гораздо более родному и гораздо более мне необходимому.  
Я неожиданно поняла, что плевать хотела на Дикки Изена — мальчишку, что до сих пор размышлял, что мне ответить.  
— Быстрее, — поторопила я.  
— Гаррет должен кое-что сделать, а ты — гарантия, что он это сделает. Я бы не тронул тебя…  
— Ну да, а ножом ты хотел нарезать мне хлеба?  
Я хотела встать, но ноги так ныли, а голова кружилась от всего происходящего — недосыпа, ударов, голода. Я покосилась на тарелку, и к ноющей голове прибавилась еще и тошнота.  
Что еще этот глупыш хотел от Гаррета? Я — гарантия того, что он отдаст Дикки бумаги? Но Гаррет и так отдаст, хотя и не то, что планировал.  
Вопрос только в том, что именно отдаст Гаррет. Возможно, было бы куда лучше, если бы Дикки разжился бумагами из сейфа Петтихью, а не теми заметками, что Гаррет вынес в первый раз, хотя особой роли это не играло. Все зависело, как я понимала, от того, что хранится в тайниках вдовы.  
Небольшой шар снова взметнулся в воздух, описал дугу вокруг Дикки и разбился о стену горячими искрами.  
— А с чего же ты, мальчик, решил, будто я для Гаррета буду достаточным аргументом? — спросила я, ласково понижая голос.  
— Я просто знаю.  
Новый шар медленно подлетел к нему и застыл у искаженного лица.  
— Это не ответ, Дикки. Ты почему-то считаешь, что мы с Гарретом большие друзья — так скажи мне, кто тебя навел на эту дивную мысль, и я тебя, может быть, отпущу.  
Меня немного несло, но Дикки был настолько беззащитен и смешон со своим тесаком в руках, что я даже мысли не допускала, что он будет мне сопротивляться. Опущенные уголки губ, отпечаток общего уныния на лице — все говорило, что он сдался или с самого начала его решительность была наигранной и бессмысленной.  
— Ну же, говори быстрее, и я избавлю тебя от своего общества. Честное слово, мальчик, я почти не злюсь на тебя, но время поджимает.  
— Мне сказали. Одна из ваших в поселении. Она… я не назову имени. Она мне сказала под условием, что я не трону тебя, не покалечу.  
Я рассмеялась, чувствуя, как плывут границы реальности, уносят меня в долгожданный сон.  
Трикстер, Энни, приди в себя!  
— Имя, Дикки. Тебе придется…  
Я замолкла, вдруг вспомнив, с какой охотой Донна рассказала мне о нарколепсии, и как она вовремя появилась у нас — всего за пару месяцев до истории. Нет, это может быть совпадением, но… Гораздо более эрудированный Мафусаил ничего не знал о нарколепсии. И еще. Донна нашла подход почти к каждому из общины — благо нас не так уж много, но больше всего к ней привязался Мафусаил. Я грешным делом считала, что у них намечается обычная интрижка, особенно если обращать внимание на его нежные взгляды.  
А еще Донна рассказала именно о нарколепсии. Не о вечной бессоннице.  
— Донна, верно? — я все же вскочила с ящика, вглядываясь в побледневшее лицо Дикки. — Да, верно, верно, по твоей роже все видно. Так, скажи мне, тебе знакомо имя Оливер?  
Дикки поджал губы и помотал головой. Как-то он это сделал так уверенно и быстро, что я даже на секунду растерялась.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула я. — У этого Оливера был друг, а у друга отец был болен…  
Дикки вздрогнул.  
— Потом он умер, кажется, лиса постаралась… Что-нибудь слышал об этом?  
— Не трогай Донну, — тихо и очень искренне попросил он. — Она не стала бы мне помогать, и вообще это тебя не касается. Она не против тебя.  
— Угу, — хмыкнула я. — Только просила пальцы не резать, а так все почти благородно. Тогда против кого?  
— Ее муж разорился по вине одного человека. Ты здесь вообще ни при чем.  
— Ах, — притворно удивилась я, — ты же сказал, что его не знаешь.  
— Я и не знаю, — Дикки закусил губу и снова уставился на нож. Он был готов смотреть куда угодно, только бы не обращать внимания на уже тускнеющие шары света. — Знаю только, что Донна не от хорошей жизни ушла в ваши трущобы.  
— Сам-то ты чем располагаешь? — окрысилась я, решив спровоцировать его. — Битыми горшками? Допустим, Донна решила тебе помочь, так откуда ты с ней знаком?  
Он молчал, и я совсем озверела. Пустила заклинание в стену, совсем рядом с Дикки, и на этот раз стены даже содрогнулись.  
— Ладно, — вздохнула я и снова села. Ящик протестующе подо мной застонал.  
Видимо, желая что-то вызнать и заставить меня вытащить старые записи докторов Колыбели, Донна заговаривала о нарколепсии, с Мафусаилом так точно — именно он сказал мне, что Донна может меня просветить. Только вот Гаррет мне эти записи дал почитать, потом унес, потом приволок снова, когда я попросила. Выходит, что Донна успела их прочитать? Когда? Да и зачем?  
Я припомнила наш разговор, и в мою бедную голову тотчас постучало сомнение. Донна, насколько я могла судить, о нарколепсии почти не имела понятия, и ее рассказ был больше похож на обычные сплетни, чем на конкретную информацию или тем более попытку меня спровоцировать или пустить по ложному следу. Не такая уж она и актриса, хотя как знать…  
Что-то тут не складывалось.  
— Сам-то ты как давно спал? — резко перевела я разговор.  
— Ночью спал, как все люди. — Он поднял на меня тоскливый взгляд, а я в ответ сдержанно помахала рукой, давая понять, что собираюсь послать еще одно заклинание.   
— Хорошо спал? — нахмурилась я.  
— Так заметно? — скривился Дикки. — Ну да… спать нормально я могу только тогда, когда Август уходит к матери… Это еще один ученик Рольфа, — пояснил он. — Он мало того, что храпит, так еще и разговаривает во сне. А я чутко сплю. Постоянно просыпаюсь и потом не могу заснуть.   
Трикстер. Как все просто оказалось по его словам, но на самом деле все только сильнее запутало.  
— Донна, — напомнила я.   
— Донна… Ну, что Гаррет у тебя частый гость, ни для кого из ваших не секрет. Она и пошла к вам потому, что рассчитывала — рано или поздно он полезет в один дом.  
— Гаррет уже все, что мог, подчистил, — удивилась я. — Кого же это он обошел?  
— Бетанкуров и Локуэллов, например… Теренсов…  
Локуэлл был богатым владельцем нескольких кораблей, это я знала, как знала и то, что дельцы обычно не хранят никакие ценности в домах. В отличие от аристократов, которые любили поглазеть на свои сокровища, купцы и их толстые супруги предпочитали даже на свои собрания надевать подделки. В те благословенные времена, когда Гаррет еще только учился лазить по чужим домам, он не один раз выносил ничего не стоящие стекляшки из шкатулок и даже из сейфов. Фамилию Теренс я не слышала. А вот Бетанкур — это было уже интересно.  
— И зачем они Донне?  
— Ей нужен Локуэлл. У него же затонула тогда торговая шхуна, а капитан приказал выкинуть именно товар мужа Донны. В общем, она надеялась хоть что-то получить и вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
— Чушь какая!  
Я представила себе лицо Гаррета, если его попросить поделиться украденным. Потом я пожалела, что никогда этого не увижу. Гаррета я знала разным — испуганным, разозленным, уставшим, довольным, но вот безмерно удивленным человеческой глупостью, кажется, не встречала никогда.  
— Гаррет вор, а не благотворитель. Ладно. С интересом Донны мы кое-как разобрались. При чем тут я и затонувшие корабли? Вы что, рассчитывали заставить Гаррета наведаться к Локуэллу, грозя ему моими отрезанными конечностями?  
Я смотрела на Дикки, а он насуплено молчал и отвечать был не намерен. Я обозлилась и готова была на разгадку плюнуть. Это может и подождать, а вот Артемус — нет.  
— Донна помогла мне, я обещал ей помочь с кражей у Локуэлла. Только вот я не совсем уверен, что Гаррет полезет туда по доброй воле.  
— Это правильно, — кивнула я, — Локуэлл каждый вечер с кучей охраны тащится в казначейство. Дома у него если что и хранится ценного, то молочные зубы его многочисленного потомства. Значит, я в этой клетке тебе нужна для того, чтобы заставить Гаррета совершить кражу, потому что ты обещал помочь Донне в обмен на то, что она помогла тебе. А теперь мы подходим ближе — в чем она тебе помогла? Чтобы ты был разговорчивее, я скажу, что знаю, почему тебе нужно держать Гаррета на коротком поводке — прежняя награда твоя, мальчик, с червоточиной. И Гаррет уже в курсе.  
Дикки изумленно уставился на меня, и я крайне удивилась. Вид у него был такой, как будто о призраке он ничего не знал.  
— Я про дом, который ты обещал Гаррету за бумаги, которые он вынес из Колыбели. Кстати, он тебе их еще не отдал?  
— В нем можно жить, — помолчав, ответил Дикки. Видимо, его не сильно удивило то, что я в курсе про Колыбель. — Правда, кто его настоящие хозяева, неизвестно. Но еще мой прадед в нем жил, и никто не предъявлял на дом никаких прав. Может, наследники настоящих владельцев давно умерли или уехали из этих мест.  
— Точно можно? — уточнила я, вспомнив призрака. — А теперь очень подробно про бумаги и про прогулку Гаррета в Колыбель Шейлбридж.  
Дикки посмотрел на меня, потом на нож, потом снова на меня.  
— Бумаги стоят денег, — выдавил он. — Я могу их выгодно продать.  
— Вдове Бетанкур? — предположила я. — Хотя вряд ли. Ты рассчитывал перебежать ей дорогу, но просчитался — у нее по всему Городу уши. Она предлагала тебе деньги, чтобы ты у нее под ногами не путался. Она дала тебе время до вечера, думаю, для того, чтобы ты согласился с предложенной суммой. Ты согласился?  
— Она предложила слишком мало, — с вызовом сказал Дикки. — Я мог бы продать их гораздо дороже.  
Вот это было новостью. Значит, он в самом деле собирался бумаги продать, и тогда получается, что он действительно здоров как бык.  
— Кому бы ты их продал, бестолочь? — пренебрежительно усмехнулась я. — Кто бы стал иметь с тобой дело? Кто бы тебе вообще поверил? Ты подмастерье, ты даже свое наследство трикстерово не можешь продать.  
— Я бы и не стал их продавать сам, — Дикки вздохнул и сел прямо на холодный пол, прислонившись к стене. — А вот Донна… Донна могла бы. У нее еще остались кое-какие связи.  
— Откуда ты ее знаешь? — я вернулась к беспокоившему меня вопросу.  
— Из-за этой проклятой болезни. Лекарь, который лечил того умершего старика, и моего деда пытался лечить, еще пока его не забрали в Колыбель. Он вообще лечил тех, у кого было что-то похожее… Несколько больных даже из других мест к нему приехали. Не знаю, лекарь он был или просто шарлатан, только его средства немного помогали. Я часто лекарства носил, они для всех одинаковые были… А мне за это лекарь вкусные леденцы давал. — Он даже слабо улыбнулся этим воспоминаниям. — Саму Донну я лично не знал, пока не разыскал ее недавно. Я этот дом и предложил Гаррету по ее совету, мол, кто там помнит, кто его настоящие хозяева?  
— А как ты вообще узнал, что вдова направилась за бумагами?  
— Потому что ко мне от нее приходил человек. Спрашивал, не осталось ли что… от лечения деда. Сначала я подумал, что у меня ничего не осталось, а вот у тех, кто был как-то с больными связан — могло. Я тогда стал искать всех, кого знал из пациентов того лекаря, но времени у меня было мало, да и я мало что помнил, поэтому кроме Донны и еще одного человека, дальнего родственника одного из больных, никого не нашел. Я рассказал, кто я, но родственник со мной даже не стал разговаривать, а я не настаивал. Он стражник... А Донна помогла. Посланник вдовы потом снова явился, но мне ему нечего было дать, и тогда я решил сам вытащить эти бумаги.  
— Вытащил? — ехидно спросила я. — А от чего, напомни, лечили твоего деда?  
Дикки почему-то повертел ножом и шмыгнул носом.  
— От какой-то бессонницы. Так говорил посланник вдовы.   
Значит, он вообще не в курсе, что ему было нужно. Повторил за человеком вдовы, а той, понятное дело, надо было убрать все возможные дубликаты, если они у кого-то были.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, что бумаги, которые вытащил Гаррет, на самом деле никому не нужны?  
— То есть как? — он даже не удивился, а просто устало поднял голову.  
— Ну, — я с деланным равнодушием пожала плечами, — бумаги те о вечной бессоннице, я не спорю, что болезнь такая, может, и есть, только вот деду твоему, как и отцу друга мужа Донны, диагноз правильный поставил еще тот лекарь, который тебя конфетами кормил. А то, что Гаррет вытащил, ошибка доктора Петтихью. Которую он тщательно прятал.  
Я не стала говорить Дикки о том, что вдова поняла, что неверный диагноз касался только несчастного Изена, но для Артемуса был, к сожалению, правильным. Знать об этом вообще было ни к чему даже, наверное, и самому Гаррету.  
— Вот что, Дикки… — я тяжело поднялась. — Я подумаю насчет тебя, хорошо подумаю. И мы еще встретимся. А теперь открой дверь, тебе же будет лучше.  
Он вскочил, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, поднял нож и неуверенно шагнул в мою сторону.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — прошептал он. — Ты ничего не понимаешь, я не могу тебя отпустить!  
Я попятилась от него, не особо, впрочем, испугавшись. Значит, мальчишка совсем дошел до отчаяния, раз не слышит меня, не видит, что он здесь слабый. Я видела, что он вовсе не уверен в своих силах, боится — шары света, хотя и сильно потускневшие, до сих пор висели над ним.  
— Я обещал Донне! — отчаянно крикнул он.  
— Да Донна тебя просто использовала! Именно для того, чтобы заставить Гаррета влезть в хоромы Локуэлла. Жаль, что она думала, что Гаррет такой же дурак, как вы оба.  
Медлить больше было нельзя, и я, разбив над Дикки один из шаров, все-таки вынесла дверь последним усилием. На нас обрушилась гора каменной крошки, щепки дерева и ржавые петли. И сквозь грохот я услышала сдавленные ругательства, а потом слабый, тоскующий голос:  
 _— Зачем?_


	11. Chapter 11

В доме вдруг все озябло, а мои руки, казалось, покрылись инеем. Я опустила на них взгляд и сквозь каменную пыль не увидела ничего странного.  
— _Зачем?_  
— Я засуну твою дурацкую башку в чан с навозом, — тоскливо пообещала я. — Почему ты не додумался… А, потом…  
Служанка стояла на пороге комнатки, освещаемая световым шаром, безглазая, серая, протягивала к нам руки и тоскливо шептала разносящееся в голове эхом «зачем».  
Удерживать такую нежить на расстоянии меня учил Артемус, совсем недавно, и это было из разряда того, что у меня никак не шло. Артемус морщился, пытался найти другие слова, мотивацию, бил ладонью по столу от бессилия, но я была безнадежна.  
Туманная дымка рассеялась, споткнувшись о свет, никак не повредив призраку, и он растаял в воздухе, мгновенно оказавшись перед Дикки.  
— _Зачем?_  
Нож со звоном выпал из трясущихся рук, но Дикки сдержался.  
— Возможно, она не причинит тебе вреда, — с сомнением сказала я, отходя от них, а призрак повернул ко мне безглазую голову.  
— _Зачем?_  
Заклинание снова рассыпалось в прах.  
— Не… не знаю, — прошептал он. — Что…  
— _Зачем?_  
— Кто это? — завопил Дикки, но призрак не обратил на его крик никакого внимания. — Что ей надо?  
— Это еще один жилец этого дома, малыш… Точнее — нежилец, но весьма настырный.  
Я наблюдала — больше просто ничего не оставалось, стоя в тени у порога. Служанка тоскливо таращилась на бледного Дикки, призрачно вздыхала, живо нагоняя на меня свежие воспоминания о Колыбели.  
Всего несколько шагов отделяли меня от спасительной двери, ведущей, если я не ошибалась, в коридор. Я надеялась, что он там был, потому что так далеко мы с Гарретом в прошлый раз не забирались.  
Дикки Изен, не придумав ничего лучше, притащил меня в старый особняк, тот самый, который принадлежал неизвестно кому, и который он пообещал Гаррету в качестве оплаты. Притащил в дом с призраком безглазой служанки, задающей дурацкий бессмысленный вопрос, и явно не знал, что с ней теперь делать.  
Пожалуй, я готова была признать, что он полный идиот. Был он болен или не был, но что он обречен всю жизнь прожить без зачатков мозга — сомнений у меня не было.  
Не мог он совсем ничего не знать о ней? Получается, Дикки появился здесь всего пару раз и счастливо избежал встречи.  
Я медленно уходила, делала бесшумные шаги назад и держалась за стены — координация все же оставляла желать лучшего. Под ногами скрипели ошметки двери и камни, но я умела ходить бесшумно и не по такой поверхности, главное было — не споткнуться и не привлечь нежелательного внимания.  
— Нет-нет-нет!  
Я уже не видела ничего, и Дикки остался с ней наедине.  
Я осторожно приоткрыла дверь в предполагаемый коридор, а из комнаты донесся крик ужаса.  
Трикстер, Энни, ну что с ним случится? Даже если кто-то может сойти с ума — Дикки сходить не с чего.  
Пришлось оборвать в себе неуместные жалостливые порывы, несколько раз мысленно произнести, что он сам себе идиот, и закрыть за собой дверь.  
Сердце больно дернулось внутри, когда я обернулась, и служанка выдохнула мне в лицо «зачем».  
Пустые темные глазницы, ввалившиеся безвольной тканью — даже не сгнившей, хотя за такое время должна была бы…  
Она была слишком близко, совсем ничем не пахла и не сгнила. Потому что была призраком. Ее мертвые ткани едва просвечивали каменную кладку, освещенную зажженным факелом, и страшно ее искажали.  
Я вздрогнула и сфокусировала взгляд на ней.  
— Может быть, мы сможем поговорить? — прошептала я с чувством, что в жизни не делала большей глупости. — Должна же ты помнить хоть что-то, кроме «зачем»?  
— _Зачем?_ — тоскливо повторила она.  
Интересно, Дикки кричал от страха, или умирая? А я буду кричать?  
Дверь за спиной, прочно запертая, не давала мне ни шанса уйти от нее. А стоило мне сделать шаг вперед — и сердце заходилось болью и неслось в такой галоп, что ноги дрожали, желая предать.  
— _Зачем?_  
— Да откуда я знаю? — вместо возмущения вышло что-то жалкое и писклявое. — Что — зачем?  
— _Зачем?_  
— _Зачем?_  
— _Зачем?_  
— _Зачем-зачем-зачем-зачем?_  
— Ну, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое! Я не знаю, ничего не знаю!  
В спину ударило эхо от стука двери и приглушенный голос Дикки.  
— Всем призракам что-то нужно. Спроси.  
— Советчик нашелся! — прошипела я, в глубине души радуясь, что безголовый мальчишка жив.  
— _Зачем?_  
— Что ты хочешь? Я ведь могу тебе помочь!  
— _Зачем!_  
Голос призрака из тоскливого, леденящего холодом вены превратился в злобный, визгливый, и я неожиданно почувствовала, что силы меня оставляют. Словно кости из тела кто-то вынул, а я стекаюсь на полу лужицей испуганной немощной плоти.  
Призрак исчез, пройдя сквозь меня, выпив все силы, и за дверью громко икнул Дикки.  
— Спроси ты, — сказала я, напрягая голос. — Она как-то связана с твоими предками, может быть, с дедом. Тебе вдруг ответит… Вернее, вдруг тебе ответит.  
— А если она вообще осталась от старых жильцов?  
— Какой же ты кретин, — в сердцах сказала я. — Она достала бы даже тараканов и могла тут появиться только после…  
Все-таки после убийства?  
Встать было сложно — руки не слушались, и я не могла опереться ими о пол, мышцы ног дрожали и не позволили мне даже напрячься достаточно, чтобы оттолкнуться.  
— Слушай, — быстро пробормотала я, стараясь, чтобы речь звучала разборчиво. — Твоего деда обвиняли в убийстве, но труп так и не нашли. Как ты думаешь, это он ее убил?  
— Откуда я знаю? — Его голос доносился откуда-то издалека.   
— А разве тебе никто ничего не рассказывал? Совсем?  
— Только то, что все знают… про обвинение и Колыбель.  
Если я все равно ничего не могла, кроме как лежать обессиленным мешком, я решила хотя бы поразмыслить.   
Если Изена обвинили, значит, повод для этого был. То есть служанка исчезла, и это был установленный факт. Наверное, было довольно много шума и долгих бесплодных поисков. А раз труп не нашли, что тогда? Он был спрятан?   
Конечно. И спрятан, наверное, очень неплохо.  
Если Изена обвинили бы в тот самый момент, когда забрали в Колыбель, то натолкнулись бы на призрак при обыске дома. Судя по его настойчивости, он допросил бы самого короля.  
— _Зачем?_  
— Да что же такое-то!  
Я была готова разреветься от страха, беспомощности и покинутости. Где этот Гаррет, в конце концов? Неужели Дикки ему еще ничего не сказал?.. Почему я, идиотка такая, не выбралась отсюда сразу, пока не пришла эта… служанка? Он ведь говорил, что притащил меня к себе в дом. А дом у него только один!  
— _Зачем?_  
— Замолчи!..  
Если Изена обвинили еще до того, как он попал в руки извергов из Колыбели Шейлбридж?   
Дверь открылась, едва не задев меня деревянным углом, и оттуда вышел белый Дикки, за которым по пятам шел призрак. У мальчишки был до того испуганный вид, что мне стало не по себе, когда я представила это выражение на своем собственном лице. И я была не уверена, что выглядела хоть немногим лучше.  
— Мне кажется, она правда хочет мне что-то сказать? — прошептал он так тихо, что я едва разобрала.  
— Если она до сих пор нам не навредила, то либо да — она пытается что-то сказать, либо она не может нам навредить. За последнее я не ручаюсь.  
— _Зачем?_  
Она встала перед Дикки, отчего тот осторожно сделал шаг назад, а я пришла к выводу, что мы, в общем, немного привыкли к ней.  
Трикстер, нужно уходить!  
Но я не могла встать — тело, будто чужое, совсем меня не слушалось. То ли доведенное до предела Колыбелью и недосыпом, то ли призрак и правда выцедил из меня даже способность ходить.  
— _Зачем?_  
— Слушай ее, мальчик, — я заставила голос звучать уверенней. — Спрашивай, следи и она все тебе расскажет. Должна.  
Я не могу ошибиться — она бросается к любому человеку, и раз она до сих пор оставалась тайной, то появилась она здесь только после того, как дом покинул последний жилец. Старик Изен.  
Его увезли на медленную казнь, а призрак облюбовал старый дом. А до того? До того, при обвинении, обыске, допросе, если они были, служанки уже не было, а призрака еще не было?  
А призрак будто обрадовался — исчез и появился чуть дальше от нас, размахнул руками и заговорил-завыл привычное:  
— _Зачем-зачем-зачем?_  
Впечатление было такое, что она поощряет мои догадки.  
— Что ты хочешь? — заорала я, и раскачивающаяся на месте служанка резко повернула ко мне голову.  
И зарычала. Из темного провала рта стекала призрачная слюна по призрачному подбородку, капала вниз и исчезала. Она развернулась ко мне, утратив неожиданно плавность движений, протянула руку, унизанную костлявыми когтями, и мне перестало хватать воздуха.  
Что-то ледяное сжимало горло, но панически схватившись руками за него, я ничего не обнаружила.  
— Перестань! Хватит, она не будет тебе мешать! Что ты хочешь?  
Перед глазами темнело, я пыталась что-то делать, но выходили только конвульсии, нелепые взмахи рук, перебирание ободранными ногтями каменного пола.  
— Отпусти ее!  
Похоже, Дикки — нежное создание, не мог смотреть, как я умираю.  
Призрак отпустил меня прежде, чем мир сжался в кровавую тьму, и я хрипло задышала, развалившись на полу. Предательские слезы текли из глаз, и на этот раз остановить их было сложнее.  
Дыши — просто дыши.  
— _Зачем?_  
Я не видела больше, что происходит — просто закрыла глаза, стараясь дышать. Последние силы уходили на это.  
— _Зачем?_ — прошелестел призрак где-то далеко.  
— Я… я пойду за ней.  
А потом послышался вскрик, и я поняла, что еще немного — и я умру.

— Эй! — меня кто-то тормошил. — Там скелет…  
Что? Какой скелет? Где скелет?  
— Ты кто? — спросила я, ничего не понимая.  
— Д-дикки. Ты чего это? Ты только не умирай, ладно? Я же…  
— Какой скелет? — повторила я вопрос и открыла глаза.  
Призрак стоял за ним, не издавая не звука, но покачиваясь, словно сомнамбула на карнизе.  
Что-то в моей больной голове снова пришло в движение и начало расставлять все по местам.  
— Твоего деда отправили в Колыбель за убийство. За ее убийство. Я не знаю, зачем, или почему, но она хотела иметь дело только с тобой, — руки неожиданно стали слушаться, и я приподнялась с пола, чувствуя, как коридор кружится, — потому что ты Изен. Внук того, кто ее убил. Похорони ее скелет, в общем… Иначе получишь скоро мертвого заложника. Вот Гаррет-то обрадуется.  
Мне не удалось сконцентрироваться на Дикки взглядом, поскольку он разъезжался, словно бы косел. Я услышала, как он что-то негромко забормотал и ушел. А потом помотала головой, желая вернуть хотя бы ясность зрения, но только рука проехалась по полу, увлекая меня обратно.  
Да что же такое.  
Как я домой хочу…  
Я немного полежала на холодном полу, все еще не в силах сдвинуться с места, и боясь даже думать, в какую ловушку попала. Успеет ли Гаррет меня найти, прежде чем мальчишка наделает глупостей, или прежде чем я умру здесь. Сможет ли Гаррет помочь Артемусу?  
И как отреагирует Артемус на мою смерть? Такую бестолковую. Я хотела дать ей другое определение, в то же время уговаривая себя подумать о чем-то более необходимом, но не удавалось ни того, ни другого.  
Почему или зачем?  
Ну что она к нам привязалась с этим «зачем»?  
Мимо прошелестели чьи-то шаги — призрака, вероятно, ведь Дикки топал, как детеныш отарка. И наступила тишина. И темнота — почему-то погас факел.  
Интересно, с каких пор призраки умеют тушить огонь? Наверное, с тех самых, как могут душить живых и отнимать у них силы. А жив ли Дикки? Я уцепилась за первую подходящую версию, и она разлеталась по швам одним вопросом «зачем», и я выдала эту догадку мальчишке, желая избавиться от опасности. А между тем — ну почему «зачем»? Не «почему» — «почему вы меня убили»? А «зачем».  
Почему?  
Мысли путались в смыслах одинаковых слов. Темнота вскоре стала всеобъемлющей, она прокралась внутрь меня, заполнила все знакомые лица в памяти, все любимые лица, ответила на все вопросы. Мне показалось, что я превратилась в одно сплошное напоминание о беде Артемуса и о том, что придет Гаррет.  
Зачем-почему…  
И тут меня осенило.  
— Эй! Она исчезла…  
Еще одна мысль-напоминание, что этот мальчишка может помочь, стоит сказать ему правильные слова, заставила меня открыть рот.  
— Ты ее похоронил?  
Дикки кивнул и сел рядом.  
— Я нашел ее могилу. Так странно — как будто эту женщину закидали землей и камнями, а потом откопали снова.   
Морг. Вот почему Изен спускался в Морг.  
Наверное, из-за того, что мне оставалось совсем немного времени, я начала понимать то, что не могла назвать иначе, как озарением свыше.   
— Я думаю, ее убили какие-то грабители, — спокойно сказала я. — А может, кавалер, или родственник. А может быть, даже сам твой дед. И времени у убийцы было достаточно, чтобы ее как следует спрятать. Дом стоит на отшибе, но если был день или лунная ночь, проще было закопать ее в самом доме, а не пытаться избавиться от трупа, рискуя попасться кому-нибудь на глаза. Я даже уверена, что, если ее убил не твой дед, то сам он был где-то неподалеку, и может, даже все знал и видел. Только не мог или не хотел помешать.  
Бедный Изен даже в Колыбели пытался исправить свою ошибку.  
— Когда стражники стали искать пропавшую служанку и обыскали дом, а я уверена, что они обыскали, возможно, не слишком тщательно, Изен понял, что второй раз ему может так не повезти. И он вытащил труп, чтобы похоронить его там, где никто уже не свяжет убитую с этим домом.  
Он спускался в Морг, считая, что это подвал его дома… И раз за разом он искал разрытую могилу, чтобы успокоить несчастную служанку.  
— А что было дальше? Он не смог? Не успел? У него случился приступ? Что-то заподозрила стража? Вот что призрак спрашивал — зачем. Зачем его лишили покоя. Зачем Изен осквернил могилу, пусть и такую, спешную и неумелую. Мертвые должны спать спокойно, мальчик…  
Дикки вздохнул. А я почувствовала, как меня затягивает куда-то в странное небытие…  
— Если ты меня не вытащишь на свежий воздух, я тоже умру, — вяло сообщила я, даже не размышляя, насколько это правда.  
На улице прохладно, на улице Гаррет немного ближе, на улице мне может стать легче. Впрочем, здесь я не права — мне уже не уйти отсюда самой, ноги до сих пор не слушались. Да и руки уже тоже. Или до сих пор.  
Трикстер, Энни, ты сводишь меня с ума!  
Дикки послушался, не сказав даже ни слова, поднял меня на руки и потащил, поднимая за собой тонны застоявшейся пыли.  
Я чувствовала себя идиоткой — меня тащит на волю мой же похититель, я сильнее, но уйти не могу. Интересно, каким идиотом себя чувствует Дикки? Хотя почему каким? Он и есть идиот, раз слушается меня.  
А Артемус между тем где-то там умирает.  
И я умираю.  
Я умираю потому, что хотела его спасти.  
Дикки нес меня куда-то, то и дело останавливаясь, задыхаясь, бедному мальчику тоже пришлось несладко. Что бы он там ни задумал, он решил не следовать своим планами, и я была готова его простить.  
Перед смертью, наверное.  
Пусть он и был вольной и невольной причиной моей смерти. И потому, что затащил меня в этот дом. И потому, что ничего не знал о той опасности, которая нас подстерегала.  
А мне хотелось чувствовать совсем другие руки, а еще — другие губы, и, возможно, не только губы, потому что сейчас мне стало совсем не важно, что вдалбливали в меня с рождения. Эти странные глупые предрассудки лишили меня человека, который был мне нужен, как никто и никогда.   
Мне не хватало воздуха, я захрипела. Дикки испуганно свалил меня на пол и замахал на меня чем-то, то ли руками, то ли куском ткани, но я сознавала, насколько бесполезны его усилия.  
Мне не было страшно, меня охватила тоска. Я уйду, а Гаррет, Мафусаил, Артемус останутся здесь, и я даже призраком никогда не увижу их.   
— Энни! — позвал меня кто-то из темноты Колыбели, и я закрыла глаза и умерла.


	12. Chapter 12

Пришла в себя я оттого, что кто-то пытался открыть мне глаз.  
— Отстань, — вяло попросила я и отдернулась.  
— Рад, что ты пришла в себя.  
— Отстань…  
— Прости, но никак не могу.  
Я напряглась — голос никак не походил на испуганный говор Дикки, заглатывающего окончания в сильном волнении. Впрочем, кто-то, кто был не Дикки, не особо и волновался, я не слышала голоса спокойнее и увереннее.  
Хотя…  
Что происходит? Я что же, так и не умерла?  
— Энни?  
Я открыла глаза и увидела склонившегося над собой Артемуса. От неожиданности я заморгала и совсем запуталась.  
— Ты жив, — прохрипела я и закашлялась.  
Неожиданно оказалось, что горло болело так, будто его резали зазубренным тесаком, а потом невыносимо долго зашивали тупой иглой. Меня тут же подняли сильные руки и дали отдышаться после короткого, но мучительного приступа.  
— Это ты жива, — укоризненно сказал он. — Если бы Гаррету не пришло письмо в моем присутствии, принесли бы мне твой труп. Легче?  
Я кивнула и почувствовала, как он ослабляет захват.  
— Давай, посмотри на меня, подыши спокойно и постарайся ничего не говорить пока.  
Я послушалась, вглядываясь в усталое, бледное лицо Артемуса, дышала, вспоминала, с чего все началось.  
И хотела плакать.  
Артемус выглядел все так же ужасающе старым и больным. Но спокойным, в отличие от меня, и я неловко его обняла, чувствуя, что не могу сдерживать слезы.  
— Энни, — он с готовностью погладил меня по спине, — послушай, Гаррет тебя обманул. Я не болен, и я говорил тебе об этом, и я совсем не собираюсь умирать. Ну скажи, почему ты мне никогда не веришь? Иногда мне кажется, что ты считаешь меня чудовищем.  
— Что? — от неожиданности я икнула. — Не болен? Что значит — обманул?  
И зашлась в страшном кашле.  
— Тихо, — Артемус взял меня за плечи, — успокойся для начала. И ради всего святого, молчи, я способен тебе все объяснить и без твоих вопросов. Тихо.  
Каждый раз, когда я пыталась что-то сказать, больное горло будто раздирали чем-то, но молчать было выше моих сил, и я попыталась шептать, отчего снова закашлялась.  
— Горло твое и грудь болят, потому что я был неосторожен. Но ты умирала, когда мы с Гарретом появились у того дома, и у меня было мало времени. Через пару дней горло я вылечу, а синяки на груди пройдут сами. Никто не умрет, Энни, ни ты, ни я. Молчи, ладно?  
Я кивнула и снова обняла Артемуса, не в силах поверить его словам. Как это — не болен? И как это — Гаррет меня обманул? Зачем?  
От этого вопроса я поморщилась. Наверное, я возненавижу это слово до конца своих дней.  
Почему Гаррет меня обманывал? И в чем?  
— Ты уже в порядке и сможешь встать, — с непонятной интонацией сказал Артемус. — Поднимайся, нужно поесть и выпить чего-нибудь горячего. Вся твоя слабость от голода.  
Ноги и руки действительно снова мне подчинялись, будто и не было того бессилия на полу проклятого особняка, но поднималась я с опаской, цепляясь за крепкую руку Артемуса и радуясь, что я могу это делать. Могу цепляться, а главное — цепляться за его руку. Сложно было даже понять, какая из причин радостнее.  
И все же — Гаррет меня обманул? Гаррет? Нет, я не очень удивилась, он часто недоговаривал и врал мне, впрочем, как и я ему. Но… это дело было слишком серьезное, чтобы лгать. Почему?  
Я села на подушку в крупную и яркую клетку у горящего камина и прислонилась спиной к теплым кирпичам. Ноги все же дрожали, и кружилась голова. А когда в комнате запахло свежим кофе, я почувствовала, что ужасно голодна.  
— Я начну сначала, хорошо? — спросил он, вручая мне большую, наполненную крепким кофе кружку и мясо на тарелке. — А ты ешь.  
Я снова кивнула и с благодарностью на него посмотрела. Теперь, когда я была почти уверена, что Артемус вне опасности, еще сильнее захотелось быть к нему ближе. Но он отошел от меня, сел у кровати на пол и потер руками усталое лицо.  
— Гаррет знал, что болен не я и помощь нужна другому человеку, но как видишь, умело использовал наши с тобой отношения.  
Трикстеров интриган!  
Глотать тоже было больно, и я с сожалением отставила мясо от себя, надеясь, что мне не откажут во второй кружке кофе.  
— Почему ты не ешь?  
Я показала на горло и скривилась.  
— Я не подумал, прости. Сейчас я что-нибудь… Ладно, в общем, слушай. Понятия не имею, какими мотивами Гаррет руководствовался, времени выяснять у меня совсем не было, да это было и не так важно. Я, собственно, даже не знаю, что именно он тебе наплел. Гаррета залезть в Колыбель попросил я, нужны были бумаги о пациенте Изене, который болел вечной бессонницей. Ты знаешь, что это?..  
Я замотала головой. Нужно было сказать, но я понимала, что кроме кашля все равно ничего путного у меня не выйдет.  
Я поставила чашку, поднялась, подошла к столу, нашла лист бумаги и перо, и корявым почерком стала писать. Артемус подошел и мягко отобрал у меня перо.  
— Я знаю, Энни, что Изена лечили от нарколепсии. И также я знаю, что сначала ему поставили другой диагноз. Вечная бессонница. Ты же знаешь, что один из Хаммеритов провел в Колыбели детство, ведь так?.. Инспектор Дрепт, — Артемус прижал меня к себе, а я уткнулась носом в его грудь и всхлипнула. — Конечно, он был совсем ребенком, но еще перед тем, как Гаррет сунулся в Колыбель в первый раз, мы расспросили его и знали почти с достоверностью, что там происходило. Дети очень наблюдательны, если знать, как и о чем их спрашивать. Даже когда они становятся взрослыми, вытащить из них воспоминания несложно, и в этом, поверь, нет никакой магии. Совсем никакой.  
Артемус мягко подвел меня к моей подушке возле камина, усадил и сел рядом, так и не выпустив меня из объятий.  
— Ты видела у меня книги. Разгадать суть болезни по такому названию действительно было несложно, но мне пришлось много разного прочитать, чтобы как минимум отличить, где бумаги доктора Петтихью касаются нарколепсии, а где — вечной бессонницы. Я думаю, что именно бессонница интересовала его как врача куда сильнее, настолько, что он даже принял желаемое за действительное, поставив Изену неправильный диагноз. И я был уверен, что эти записи Петтихью не уничтожил — они могли оказаться важными для его исследований.  
Я подняла голову и закивала, глядя Артемусу в глаза. Он погладил меня по голове с такой нежностью, что я снова чуть не разрыдалась от облегчения. Артемус протянул мне чашку с кофе, который уже немного остыл.  
— Я как-то обратил внимание, что Рем уж слишком на нервах и усталый. И поскольку я обязан замечать такие вещи, то успел достаточно понаблюдать, как ему становилось все хуже и хуже. Он почти не спал, несколько часов дремоты или неглубоко сна — и это все. И они все уменьшались, Энни, он спит все меньше, и все невозможней иметь с ним дело. Я — дурак, считал, что он слишком нервничает из-за чего-то, но…  
Я кивнула, радуясь, что Артемус действительно здоров. Но кофе был по-прежнему горячий и так обжигал горло, что показать эту радость мне так и не удалось.  
Я немного отстранилась от Артемуса и задумчиво скривилась, и он с удивлением посмотрел на меня. Мне стало интересно, успела ли вдова Бетанкур что-то передать Хранителям, или мне стоило предупредить Артемуса о своей догадке.  
— Увы, но Петтихью тоже не знал, как излечить бессонницу, — грустно сказал Артемус. — Я просмотрел все, что принес Гаррет. Так что…  
— Вдова Бетанкур, — прошептала я одними губами, но Артемус меня не понял. Я решительно вручила ему чашку, снова подошла к столу и написала:  
«Летиция Бетанкур может помочь тебе».  
Артемус встал за моей спиной, глядя, как я выписываю кривые строчки.  
— Причем здесь она? — нахмурился он.  
«Она в девичестве Петтихью. Думаю, она собирается на тебя выйти и продать записи с настоящими исследованиями своего деда».  
— Подожди… Она заказала Гаррету бумаги Петтихью? — Я закивала. — Зная, что их там нет?  
«Она рассчитывается с вами за своих должников, которые поставляют вам продукты. Она видела Рема. Или тебя».  
— Ах вот в чем дело! — Я видела, как разгораются интересом глаза Артемуса. — Да ты же у меня умница, Энни! Значит, она хотела, чтобы мы догадались, в чем проблема с нашим больным, так? И за любые деньги выкупили у нее подлинные исследования?  
Он нежно меня обнял и снова увел к камину, усаживая на прежнее место.  
— Как думаешь, мне стоит помириться с Гарретом? — он так широко улыбнулся, что я не выдержала и засмеялась, тут же закашлявшись. — Мы, видишь ли, немного повздорили.  
Пока я отходила от раздирающей боли, Артемус гладил меня по спине. А потом снова вручил кружку с кофе. Я допила кофе залпом, желая смягчить немного горло, и умоляющим взглядом попросила еще одну.  
Наблюдать, как Артемус возится с кофе не в привычной атмосфере своего аскетичного кабинета, где он был изначально выше остальных, где он был на своем месте, а я ощущала себя гостьей, доставляло сейчас удовольствие не меньшее, чем его присутствие и прикосновения. Мне казалось, что Колыбель высосала из меня все, что было можно — чувство реальности, привычки, душевное равновесие, и какая-то часть меня все-таки осталась там, на границе между пугающей тьмой коридоров и ненастоящим прошлым. Но теплота знакомой квартиры ненадолго вымела из меня странные ощущения. На самом деле я была уверена, что пару суток сна, хорошей еды и вод знакомых улиц вернут все на места. Возможно. Но не сейчас. Сейчас я еще слишком хорошо все помнила.  
Бумагу и перо я захватила с собой, не желая снова бегать, когда какая-нибудь мысль снова попросится на свободу.  
«В Колыбели страшно», — запись-признание, я даже не знала, для чего. Мне не нужно было утешение по этому поводу, но рассказать, каково это — бродить там, словно в другом мире, почему-то было необходимо.  
Я ждала, пока Артемус наливал мне кофе, а потом читал короткие слова.  
— Да… Гаррет рассказывал в прошлый раз. В этот… я не хотел, чтобы ты туда шла, и я понятия не имел, что ты это сделала. Мне жаль, Энни, я должен был обратить достаточно внимания на то твое появление у меня. Но тогда я просто подумал, что тебе нужна моя поддержка или что-то случилось. Мне жаль.  
Он бережно прижал меня к себе, позволяя зарыться лицом в теплую старую кофту, спрятаться от всего мира. Но, к сожалению, не от воспоминаний.  
«Она живая и очень злобная. Гаррет чуть не выкинул меня из окна в высокой башне, а я чуть не убила его заклинанием. И мы даже не подозревали, что делаем. Она будто свела нас с ума».  
— Ты знаешь, что любые события оставляют свои отголоски в мире, даже наш с тобой разговор оставит. А когда столько страданий и безумия приходится на одно единственное здание много лет подряд, и заканчивается все страшной смертью нескольких десятков детей, десятка безумцев и всего персонала, сложно ожидать, что страдания не воплотятся. Оно живет злобой, дышит ей и не знает ничего, кроме нее. Вся сущность Колыбели состоит в причинении страданий, она больше ничего не умеет.  
«И они все там. Все дети, весь персонал, все больные. Они плачут и зовут, вздыхают, кричат. Там столько голосов! Почему нельзя ее разрушить? Я видела сердце Колыбели, оно тоже может бояться».  
Писать было утомительно и долго, но может, после этого голоса оставят меня в покое? Я не хотела сегодня заснуть и снова увидеть Колыбель, позволить уснувшему разуму снова показать мне все страхи.  
— Потому что никто не берется. Кто в здравом уме подойдет к Колыбели?  
Он осекся и виновато улыбнулся.  
— Энни, то, что ты сделала… Не думай, что я не благодарен. Но у меня в голове не укладывается, что ты решилась пойти туда.  
«Мне было страшно».  
Кофе был теплым и не раздирал горло так сильно, как в первый раз. Но говорить я не решилась — кашель слишком выматывал меня, заставляя огромный молот биться в голове. Но как же хотелось сказать все, не укорачивая вертящиеся в голове фразы, вылить кошмар холодных комнат, ужасного кресла для лоботомии, в теплый воздух привычного мира.  
Я наморщилась, сдерживая слезы.  
Было еще кое-что там, то, что я узнала, теряя остатки сознания и концентрации, и забыла. Кто отчаянно выкрикивал мое имя, звал — человеческим голосом, и я была уверена, что это не был морок с глупой считалкой.  
Артемус верно понял то, что я написала.  
— Ты ведь была у меня, ты могла спросить прямо. Думаешь, я убил бы Гаррета за то, что он тебе рассказал?  
Я потянулась к перу, но он меня остановил, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Я знаю, что ты напишешь. Ты мне не веришь по старой привычке. Ты думаешь, что я разделяю тебя и работу настолько, чтобы пожертвовать тобой и твоими интересами. Если того потребуют обстоятельства. Ведь так?  
Я смутилась от того, как он верно сформулировал свои слова — будто порылся в моей голове, услышал обрывки мыслей и сложил их вместе. И кивнула — не хотела врать после всего того, что принесла нам ложь Гаррета.  
Артемус беспомощно улыбнулся и пожал плечами, а я, чувствуя себя виноватой, обняла его, желая лаской загладить неприятную правду.  
— Мы поговорим об этом потом, — вздохнул он, осторожно целуя меня. — Энни, единственное, что мне осталось непонятным — это призрак в доме Изена. Тот мальчишка слишком испугался Гаррета, чтобы рассказать все внятно. Да и… Гаррет сразу дал ему в зубы, честно говоря. — Я улыбнулась, хотя Дикки мне было немного жаль. — Да и времени я не хотел терять — ты лежала здесь без сознания, а Гаррет смылся, как только понял, что ты выживешь.  
Слово «выживешь» немного покоробило меня, но я отчетливо помнила, как умирала там, и могла представить испуг Артемуса.  
— Так что я понял только, что призрак жил давно и в его появлении замешан покойный Изен. Не надо, не пиши, подожди, пока я не вылечу твое горло.  
Но я не послушалась. Призрак и Дикки, вползшие было в голову, исчезли.  
Я вспомнила о том голосе в Колыбели. Он был особенно четко слышен возле выхода, когда я потеряла сознание, он был знаком мне, и я его узнала. Я ему обрадовалась — за секунду прежде, чем забыть.  
Дрожащие пальцы — а я вдруг почувствовала кислый вкус кофе, словно бы он не был до этого восхитительно-прекрасным, вывели еще три слова:  
«Ты был возле Колыбели».  
И еще:  
«Я тебя слышала. Ты звал меня».  
«Ты все знал почти с самого начала».  
«Ты оставил меня там», — я не посмела написать, слишком дрожали руки.  
— Так значит, ты меня слышала, — сказал Артемус. — И не откликнулась.  
Я отодвинулась от него, потеряв вдруг желание прикасаться к кому-либо.  
«Голосов было много».  
— Приняла меня за одного из них? Из мертвых.  
Я пожала плечами. Какое это теперь имеет значение? И обняла себя за плечи, сраженная своим неожиданным спокойствием. Может быть, я слишком устала переживать, а может быть, я просто слишком устала, но всплывшая в голове правда не вызывала того, что вызвала бы неделю назад. Разочарование, гнев, обиду и желание все сокрушить.  
Артемус не отводил от меня взгляда, но стал серьезен. Он что, правда рассчитывал, что я не вспомню? Или что не услышу?  
Его вина в глазах — достаточно привычная — тоже не вызывала особых эмоций.  
— Энни, — мягко сказал он. — Ты не понимаешь, я в Колыбели — это очень плохая идея. Чем ярче ум и способности, тем изощреннее ее пытки. Ты справилась со своими, чуть не угробив Гаррета. Если бы не справился я, не было бы никаких «чуть». Я знаю, что такое Колыбель, и я знаю, где мне нужно остановиться.  
Я вздохнула. Его слова были интересны, но мысли о выборе, что сейчас я могу избавиться от Артемуса и этой странной, обреченной привязанности, захватили воображение.  
«Ты оправдываешься».  
— Пытаюсь объяснить, что мной руководила не только трусость.  
А вот это интереснее.  
«Ты ее боишься?»  
У меня был повод, даже несмотря на то, что Артемус вытащил меня с того света, я могла покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Это было заманчиво, особенно если думать, забыв об эмоциях, которые так неожиданно спрятались.  
— Прости, Энни, — вздохнул он. — Возможно, я должен был туда пойти, учитывая по какой причине оказалась там ты, но это было… нерационально. Я был уверен, что вдвоем вы выберетесь.  
Но если я навсегда порву с Хранителями, чего я больше получу — выгоды или обратного?  
Мне нужно было подумать, но Артемус ждал, сидя рядом со мной, и я волновалась. Я всегда волновалась, когда он ждал чего-то от меня. А разум шептал, что он делает достаточно, чтобы забыть об этом маленьком предательстве, и будет делать еще больше, если я проявлю благоразумие.  
И потом — главное, а я никак не могла забыть своих мыслей перед обмороком — он нужен мне, он меняет меня и становится на определенную ступень в моей жизни. Ступень важную, заменить которую некем. И которую, даже несмотря на едкое противное чувство в груди, я менять не хотела. Может быть, я сама становлюсь чудовищем, меряя свою привязанность выгодой?  
Ведь ему я тоже нужна — он тратил на меня достаточно времени и своих сил, и что немаловажно — терпения. И получал в ответ гораздо меньше, как мне казалось, просто потому, что я сама не располагала всем тем, что было у него. Ни знаниями, ни силой, ни связями. Я платила ему почти что одной привязанностью и заботой — редкой, как и наши встречи. И помощью, пожалуй, которую он почему-то просил у меня, имея под рукой весь орден одаренных послушников.  
— Я пропустил момент, когда вы выбрались из Колыбели, потому что возникли проблемы. А когда вернулся и увидел запертые ворота, понял, что вас здесь нет. И пошел следом, предполагал, что тебе нужна помощь. К сожалению, тебя так сложно выследить, Энни, что я в итоге вышел на Гаррета.  
Оправдания были идиотскими, и я бы с куда большим удовольствием выслушала виноватую тишину. Но Артемус изначально был ведущим, а я изначально согласила на роль ведомой, так что не мне было жаловаться.  
Я искоса взглянула на него и нацарапала на исписанном листе то, что так просилось:  
«Не оправдывайся».  
Я надеялась, что когда-нибудь я расскажу, о чем думала в этот момент, и он оценит мой поступок. В конце концов, Гаррету я прощала гораздо большее, и буду прощать дальше. Для начала, конечно, отвертев ему голову за бессовестное вранье и прогулку по проклятой лечебнице.  
Я была неправа только в одном — в тех своих последних мыслях. Я тогда жалела, что так и не позволила Артемусу перейти порог обычных объятий, жалела, что не решилась подарить ему свое доверие — перед смертью. И его, и моей.  
Последние мысли нередко переходят ту грань, которую в обычной жизни человек не станет переходить. Я не стала.  
И, пожалуй, не стану.


End file.
